Year of the nightmare
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: It's the third year in Camp Rock and everyone's here. They spend much more time together, with their friends, finally in peace with Camp Star. But this year won't go the way they planned after a dreadful accident... Would it be... A nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

_Year of the nightmare…_

_Extracts and sneak peek_

Description:

It's the third year in Camp Rock and everyone's here. They spend much more time together, with their friends, finally in peace with Camp Star. But, when one night, a beast came in the camp and a dreadful accident happened to one of the Connect 3, what would happen next? Strange behaviors, strange feelings, turncoats… Would it ever be the same again? Would they be able to work it out or would it be… The year of the nightmare?

Rated:

Mostly T but sometimes M for blood and other reasons Read FictionRatings for more information.

Genre:

Angst/Romance

Extracts:

_-Love:_

-Exactly 4 minutes and 56 seconds!

Caitlyn immerged in her bath suit, all soaked. He smiled shyly at her, helping her to get to the small beach. She smiled proudly, looking at him. Shane chuckled because his little brother was frozen, eyeing her. She pushed him playfully, handing him a towel. He looked at her, puzzled.

-Your turn. Can you do better than me…?

She was teasing him. He nodded, without many words. Too shy, Nate… He got behind the bushes that were… Next to us! I started to shake but Shane put his arms around me, looking as terrified as I was. Nate didn't notice us. Caitlyn turned around, blushing hard. He didn't notice this either. He blushed a bit too. Why are there no cabins around here, only on the other side? He took his clothes quickly, except his pants… His hand was shaking, and he was blushing as was looking at Caitlyn. It's an evidence they are head over heels in love with each other! He fell on the ground, trying to take it off. When he did, a small shiny thing fell from his pocket. He took it quickly. We saw what it was. Shane's eyes were so big, like mine I suppose, that Nate could see him. What was going on? He put the… The condom back in his right pocket. Then, he was left in his black boxers. Yep… A thing I'll never forget, with the fact that he was almost as muscular as Shane… Anyway, he tossed his clothes next to Caitlyn, who jumped, frightened. He laughed a bit, trying to reduce some tension.

-Anytime, Nate…

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling. She blushed, eyeing him. Shane and I were both struggling to suppress a hysterical laughter… Then, while she got his watch in her hands, ready to start, he concentrates his look on the water. He seemed frozen. Caitlyn did the unthinkable… She quietly approached him from behind, and kicked his butt playfully. Then, instantly fell into the lake. And success, he went down like a brick, he didn't even have the chance to hold on to the wooden planks! And best of all; he screamed like a mad man! I wanted to burst out in laughter, like Shane, but I held it in whereas Shane chuckled. She put on a shocked expression when he emerged.

_-Sorrow:_

A chilling autumn zephyr kissed the numb cheeks of a lonely eighteen year old young lady. She was sitting on a lonely straw chair, holding her knees to her shaking bosom. This young lady tried with all her might not to release the tears of sorrow, the kind of sorrow that occupies one's chest, suppressing air immensely. Only a single tear managed to escape her amber eyes as she gazed upon the huge bed planted before her. It was rather white, actually, almost too white, as it was in the nursery. It was quite huge, for two people, and was made of dark wood with a brownish one implanted upon its top of the head. The black bed was in the corner, next to the window, illuminated by the sunlight. The boy in it was whimpering, tossing…

_-Violence:_

His loud and heartbreaking yells were filling the now cold air. His watery eyes wandered everywhere, trying to find an escape. Unfortunately, when he reached the top and jumped to catch the other tree, his branch made a strange noise. He failed. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell faster towards his dark destiny. He hit many branches and rocks before falling hard on his back another time. He struggled to get up but failed once again. Completely worn out, out of breath, and mostly hopeless, he slowly let go of his life, letting the burning eyes eyeing him lustfully. He clenched his teethes in anticipation of the coming agony. He waited for the final strike. It came. A sharp, vivid and horrible pain made him struggle one last time. The claws dug deeper in his arm as he kept him under his own control with his huge teethes. The beast crawled on him, sucking the last parts of his prey's life.

-Help…

_-Hope:_

-Mr. and Mrs. Grey?

-Yes?

The young man asked but his voice was a bit shaky. He, like his fiancée, couldn't hold his feelings in. The doctor sat on his huge chair, too big for him, handing them papers with many numbers on it. They seemed lost and both looked at the scientist. He smiled at the couple, reaching for his hand. For that second, she felt weird.

-I must say congratulations. You aren't sick at all. The tests you have taken are 100% positive that you are pregnant Mrs. Grey.

The couple seemed to have frozen. They looked at each other in disbelief, with big, yet watery, eyes.

-Wh...what?

He finally asked, breaking the long silence.

-The tests confirm that you wife is pregnant. About 4 weeks along.

Release date (first two chapters):

In about a week, or more.

A story of :

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien_


	2. Intro

_Year of the nightmare…_

_Announcement_

Description:

It's the third year in Camp Rock and everyone's here. They spend much more time together, with their friends, finally in peace with Camp Star. But, when one night, a beast came in the camp and a dreadful accident happened to one of the Connect 3, what would happen next? Strange behaviors, strange feelings, turncoats… Would it ever be the same again? Would they be able to work it out or would it be… The year of the nightmare?

Rated:

Mostly T but sometimes M for blood and other reasons Read FictionRatings for more information.

Genre :

Angst/Romance

Warning :

No character in this story belong to me. They all belong to their rightful owner. Some music will be writing down in some chapters, and they don't belong to me either. I just own the idea, the plot and the story, that's all. I'd like you, reader, to hear them before reading the whole chapter. You can go on the web, and look for some sites (which I won't name) and listen to them. They will be listed at the end of the chapter, just scroll down. Except these warnings, I have nothing more to add. You can go on and… Enjoy!

Release date (first two chapters):

In about a week, or more.

A story of :

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien_

Dedicated to:

A very special person, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… And everyone because I think I might forget someone!

To my family.

And to all the readers who take time to come in this site and to read stories.


	3. Chapter 1: On a rough start

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter I: On a rough start…

The sun started to rose slowly, bringing some fresh air with it. A cool breeze blew gently through the trees as some bushes were shaking. The small avenue was quiet, and no one was out on its streets. The houses, small but rather comfy, had their curtains on. The lights were all off. Everyone was sleeping. A bird flew with the wind in its back, and took a hold on a branch. It chirped happily, announcing the new day. Nothing moved, but a voice echoed through the empty streets.

-Mom! Hurry! We're gonna be late!

A small van come out of a garage, and a house, at the bottom of the street, was fully awake. A woman, with long brown and a bit curly hair, was running like a crazy towards the van, jumping at the window.

-Mitchie! Stop the van! I will drive!

An adolescent, a girl, opened the door angrily, and hoped in the passenger seat, arms crossed. She huffed, without saying anything. The woman was looking at her in disbelief.

-You have prepared everything?

She turned her gaze in the back, behind Mitchie. Tons of baggage, cartons, boxes, and other things were all packed up and properly set in the small van. She huffed again, but this time, smiling at the woman proudly.

-Yep. Everything's ready. I wanted to drive, since I have my driver's license…

Her mother's mouth was agape, as she put her purse in the back. She sat quietly and started the engine.

-You're just like your father… Speaking of which, he won't come this year, as he have to finish "important business" for his company…

-Too bad for him…

They laughed and had a high five. She pulled the van in the drive way, pushing a button on a small remote, closing the gates of their garage. They now were on the road, and Mitchie opened the window, smiling goofily, dreaming about some summer romance…

-You know what, Mitchie? I think that this year's going to be a great one, don't you think? We're now friends with Camp Star, everyone's happy…

-Yeah, I think so, Mom…

-Plus, you'll see Shane again. I mean, you were seeing each other with webcams but this time…

-He said he might be late because he had some problems with Jason…

-Really? I thought he was the "bossy" one.

-Well… Not really…

She started laughing, texting a well known someone, before watching groggily the road. The city faded away, as lands appeared, with some open fields.

_###Meanwhile###_

-Jason!

A big house, rather the size of a mansion, was boiling. A huge bus, kind a limousine-bus, was waiting in front a big gate, with majordomos. An adolescent, a boy with curly dark hair, was there too, just on the porch, arms crossed. He tapped his foot angrily, eyes closed. The cell phone started buzzing in his pocket, and he took it, reading his e-mail.

-Guys! They're already on the road!

Another adolescent, taller, ran past him and jumped in the bus, falling in the process. The one who was still standing on the porch laughed hysterically, looking at him. He put his cell phone back in his pocket, moving towards him and a bag in his other hand.

-It's not funny, Nate! Anyway…

He turned towards their "house", eyes burning with anger.

-Jason!

Another young man, taller than the two, was running, hands full of various baggages. He tripped on a small pebble, and took a hold on the younger one. Well, on his pant.

-Sorry…

Nate was left in his boxers, looking down at the older angrily. The other laughed, helping the majordomos to put their stuff in the cabins. Jason quickly climbed aboard, without saying a word, taking a seat next to Nate, who was struggling with his belt.

-Ready everyone?

Jason was looking everywhere, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his brother.

-I forgot…

-Well, let's go! Camp Rock, here we go!

Doors closed violently, and the engine started boiling. After just a few seconds, they were on the road, with a much stressed Jason. His palms were sweating, and he breathed heavily.

-Finally!

Nate proudly stood up, looking at him in a mirror.

-What's the use in putting it back?

-What?

Shane appeared behind him, a bowl full of chips, with a glass of some colored juice. He wanted to toss it to his brother but before he could move, he walked past him.

-I just thought that… Nah, never mind…

Then, it hit him. He was smiling, but a strange smile and his eyes seem to be on fire, hiding some sly clues… His mouth opened wide as he threw him a pillow. He dodged it, running with difficulties in the front, with Jason.

-Perv'!

He took his cell phone again, texting his long missed friends. Especially Caitlyn. Dana broke up with him before the end of the summer, and the one that could comfort him was her. He could never forget the many nights she spent with him. They used to talk, play, and… Yeah. He could never forget the day they had to leave Camp Rock. They met, hiding from their friends, even thought they knew from the beginning, before they both left. Before he left. Their first kiss. They weren't sad, they knew they'll meet again next year and, somehow, it'll be the same. In fact, he phoned her quite often, when his brothers weren't around, or else, it'll last two hours. He texted her too, as well as they met via webcams. Shane was doing the same with Mitchie, but wasn't hiding. He would even call her at midnight. They never get bored of each other and their fights never last more than a day. Jason was always the same, he didn't change at all. Birds, birds, birds, and birds… Except one thing: for an unknown reason, after Dana broke up with Nate, Jason used to hang out a bit more with her. In fact, she goes to see him, they talk, and he agrees to hang out with her. Of course, he was jealous and angry about it but he let it go, as Caitlyn told him so. Even the pair likes to spy on them, just to know where they go and what they do…

-Nate! Red alert!

Shane ran towards him, jumping behind the couch he was sitting in. Nate turned to him, and found Shane gripping on it, with big eyes, very stressed… He just woke him up from a perfect dream with him, Caitlyn and no one else… So, he was a bit irritated. One thing to know about Nate Gray: never wake him up abruptly, especially during vacation!

-Why the sudden freak-out thing?

He pointed to something behind him, as he jumped and ran in the back. Nate sighed, turning around. He saw Jason in a couch, in the front, gripping onto it tightly. He was very pale, his eyes were shut tight and his breathings increased. He got up and sat on the floor, next to him, trying to read his emotions but he didn't succeed.

-Jase', are you all right?

His eyes shot open as he gripped the couch more. He turned paler, and his breathings almost stopped. Nate saw the bowls of chips and gummy bears on the table in front of them… He looked anxiously at his older brother as he started to gulp violently. Just then, the bus turned abruptly, and they almost flew across it. Jason started to gulp more and more. His palms were sweating and the couch almost looked like a swimming pool. Even Nate got sweat on his head.

-Did you take your medicine against travel sickness…? Tell me you did…

He didn't respond, he only gripped tighter, causing it to rip a bit.

-Did you accidently forget it…?

He nodded very slowly, almost impossible to see, but Nate caught the hint. Shane. Just a few minutes ago. He turned towards his direction in one quick motion, heart banging against his chest.

-Shane! You forgot…!

His eyes widened as Jason burped a loud. He tried to get up, struggled to, but he was paralyzed as he heard disgusting noises in his back and soon felt something hot, quite burning, dripping on him. When he smelt a nauseous odor, his heart jumped and he went as cold as ice before feeling something in him that was coming up in his stomach, then down his throat and…

-Shane…!


	4. Chapter II: Meeting, old friends!

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter II: Meeting, old friends!

-Mitchie!

She struggled a bit, moaning inaudible words.

-Mitchie, dear, wake up, we're here!

Her eyes fluttered open, and soon, the gleaming sun was burning them. She put her hands before them, and slowly got up, meeting her mother's own.

-So… We're here?

-Yep.

She turned around, folding a map in her hands, looking at the lake in front of them.

-So… I think that if we start by tiding our cabin up, then taking care of our stuff, we might be prepared for lunch and you'll be able to see your…

When she turned around, Mitchie had already left, leaving the passenger's seat empty. She sighed loudly, and undid her seatbelt, getting out of her van but jump, frightened to death.

-Ah, Connie Torres! I'm very pleased to see you again this year!

Brown Cesario was standing beside her, keeping the door open for her. She still had big eyes and her breathing had increased. He looked at her with a quizzical look but laughed.

-I'm sorry if I scarred you… Let me help you to make it up to you…

She just smiled, a bit frightened again, but soon got in her normal state. As promised, Brown was helping her to get set. A new year has begun, and it seems to be the same old ways…

_###Meanwhile###_

The bus stopped in front of a small porch, and, while some majordomos were tiding up the cabins, Shane ran from a bus, bursting in laughter. Nate got out, pale, livid, with red eyes and shaking. He had barf in the back of his shirt as well as in front. He was walking very slowly; he was still a bit nauseous. Jason came out after him, a bit less paler but shaking a bit too. He didn't dare to look at his little brother and the hysterical laughter wasn't helping.

-Nate, you know I'm sorry bro'…

-Yep…

His voice was rude, raspy and he clearly was out of breath. After everything was settled, the majordomos went back in the bus, taking care of their stuff before driving away, leaving two cars for them in front of their cabins. This year, they all had a single cabin, as they were older, but were neighbors. Yeah, the cabins are like one meter away from the other. They were at the end of the camp too, near the lake and the forest. Nate stood in front of his cabin, shaking like a leaf. His brothers knew he wasn't feeling well. Just then, a group of adolescent, girls, ran towards them, yelling like crazy. Jason started to discretely hide behind Shane but he gripped his arm tightly, chuckling. He nudged him playfully.

-Jase'… Calm down, it's them…

The girls started laughing, sitting on the porch, next to them. Peggy, Ella, Tess… Everyone was here.

-Guess who!

Hands were covering Shane's eyes as he jumped a bit, startled. He then smelt a familiar perfume… He smiled a goofy smile before putting them back.

-Mitchie!

-Oh… No fun.

He turned around, grabbed her waist swiftly and they spin around. Feeling a bit dizzy, he let her go before falling on the floor. They all laughed and share their stories, about what they did during high school time… Jason, of course, was talking about how he almost caught a pigeon, by climbing in a tree, but he stayed up there for a day because no one was home then. They burst in laughter, sharing more and more stories… But Caitlyn went pale. They all turned towards what made her so pale. Yeah… The boys forget about their little brother's sickness. He was still there, a bit red because of the gazes upon him, but this time, he had spasms and, they all knew it, he was about to throw up. He took one step but his stomach hurt too much. He became weak. Very weak. So weak, which he fell on his knees, head down, and hand clutching his stomach. His spasms stopped and, instead, he was gulping hard. He wasn't in a great situation right now. His brothers exchanged anxious stares. Jason got up, started to talk about trees and birds, taking everyone away. Except Mitchie, Shane and… Caitlyn. That last one ran towards him. Even with his dirty clothes, she wasn't feeling so bad. She was just anxious about him. She put a loving smile on her face, making soothing noises and rubbing his neck. The only part left with no… Well, you guessed.

-Breathe, it'll go away…

Even if she couldn't read his mind, she knew he was listening to her, as he let his hand grip the ground, and let his mouth open a bit to breathe in and out. Mitchie came next to them, not saying a single word. She has never seen Nate sick before and now that she has… Shane took his brother's arm and led him towards his cabin. When he was only one step inside, he felt sick again and rushed to the bathroom, followed by a very anxious Caitlyn. It made the pair chuckle.

-What happened to Nate?

-Well… Jason forgot his pills against his travel sickness and I ordered our driver to go… Then, he got sick, I ran away from him, Nate, with a brotherly mind, went to see him… That's when he puked on him… Nate tried to "hold on"… He didn't, he puked on himself… And you know what happened next…

Mitchie put a hand on her mouth, almost horrified. She was mostly disgusted. Shane was laughing like a crazy, and he received a hard nudge from his girlfriend.

-How can you laugh…?

-I don't have the slightest idea!

Then, they both went silent when a worn out Nate came out of the bathroom, falling on his bed, on his stomach, burying his head in a pillow. Caitlyn turned off the light of the bathroom before she came next to the pair.

-I'd like to stay here to watch after my lil' bro' but I have to…

-I'll watch after him.

Caitlyn replied a bit too fast to Shane. He looked at her suspiciously but soon smiled at her. He nudged a bit his brother, who moaned something he didn't hear, hand kissed Caitlyn before he left with Mitchie, who was a bit pale now.

-If he's too sick or if anything happen, I'm in the next cabin, or call!

-Don't hesitate, Cait'! If anything…

Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence, Shane drag her out in his own cabin. The pair left heard strange noises, laughter and a computer or a movie… Something rather noisy in fact. Nate turned on his back, moaning, putting his arm on his eyes. While they were in the bathroom, he washed a bit and changed. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a jean. She climbed in the bed, stretching. She soon found a pair of muscular arms surrounding her waist as they pulled her closer to him. He smiled a bit, still feeling strange.

-Hello beautiful…

-Hi… Handsome…

-Sorry for my… Behavior but…

-There's nothing to worry about. Except you. You're sick.

-Yeah… Let's try to forget about that… Anyway, you know I missed you…?

-I missed you too, Nate.

They didn't have to speak long, complex sentences like in Shakespeare's dramas. The silence was their talk. They did nothing, only lying down on the bed, lost in each other's eyes. Nate blushed deeply, like Caitlyn. Even if they were together, they were still a bit shy. That's just in their personalities. He quickly kissed her cheek. She felt it burned her, but a "good burn". She kissed back. Then, when they were just inches of each other's mouth, they jump, startled. She fell in his lap as he held her tight, fearing she might disappear. There was a big, loud noise that had come from the neighbor. Shane. It was like if the TV fell on the ground or if there was an earthquake in his cabin. There was a long silence, about ten minutes long, before they heard another sound, a giggle, then, laughter again. The pair couldn't help but laugh at their childishness. A new year has begun…


	5. Chapter III: Can you feel the love today

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter III: Can you feel the love today…?

The sun rose royally in the now blue sky. It was a bit early in the morning, and only some pupils were awake. Some were just lying in their beds, while others were just taking showers. But some others were fully awake, and much stressed…

-Come on, bros'! I have to see birds early today!

It was just an excuse, they knew it. He wanted to go and see Dana. His brothers, on the other hand, were stressing about their clothes. Nate was wearing a light grey T-shirt with a blue and red squares shirt and a simple Jeans. He put on his shoes after taking care of his hair. Shane didn't bother much, except about his hair, wearing a grey with some brand on T-shirt with a jacket and a black legging with white sneakers. Jason was up early, and simply wore a jogging suit. He had a huge bag too and a binocular in his hand. He heard some footsteps and smiled slyly.

-Oh, bros'?

-What? We're not ready yet!

Nate's voice was raspy and he seemed to be out of breath. Jason huffed, struggling to suppress laughter.

-Besides that fact and that you two are totally freaking out…

-No, I'm not, he is!

Shane came out of the bathroom, palms sweating a lot. Jason just chuckled at this.

-I think your girls' coming…

-What?

They both yelled in unison, before finishing preparing themselves. Nate was the second ready, after Jason, of course, leaving a frustrated Shane who couldn't find his watch. Then, a knock on the door. They both jumped, startled.

-OhmyImnotreadyyet…

Jason went to open the door whereas Shane and Nate tried to act cool, but this last one had an urge to go back to the bathroom. He drank too much water… When Mitchie came in, Shane's eyes sparkled with lust. She was wearing a long reddish shirt with some black necklaces he gave her last year before they parted, with a black Jeans and brown boots. It was almost the same clothes he first saw her in. It wasn't particularly expensive or flashy, just the way he loves her. Caitlyn was wearing a bit more expensive clothes, with a pink V-neck style shirt, with a waistcoat and a Jeans. Jason hugged them both in a hurry, waiting at the door. He was longing to go.

-So… You're ready..?

-Yeah… Just waiting for Na-

He walked back in the room, closing carefully the door behind him. When he noticed the girls, especially Caitlyn, he had some difficulties hiding a blush. Shane walked past him, nudging him in the process, with a wink. He blushed. They saw. Everything went silent. She blushed too. Jason yelled.

-Are we going or not?

They laughed, and closed the door. Once outside, Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him by putting his arm around her waist. She giggled a bit, knowing they were being watched by the others.

-So, we're going for a walk around the lake are y-

-I was thinking that maybe… You know bro'… This time…

Nate was still blushing while muttering some words to his older brother. He laughed, patting his back, before walking with his girlfriend towards the lake.

-Have fun!

He stayed here speechless, not daring to look at her. He sniffed a bit, scratching his neck, watching them running towards the canoes. They chuckled.

-So…

-So…

He discreetly looked at her, smiling. She did the same.

-You're pretty, you know that?

He blushed deeper. He still hadn't realized what he had said. She blushed too, but kept smiling at him.

-And you're handsome too.

She took his hand. This time, there was an eye contact. Everything went silent. They were lost in each other's face. But mostly eyes. His deep brown ones met her soft chocolate ones that seemed like gold with the sun gleaming. Their faces were just inches apart. They went closer, eyelids half closed. Their hearts were beating hard against their chests. They were almost like out of breath.

-Can I go now, or do I have to watch after you two?

They jumped, watching with big eyes Jason, who was still standing behind them. He rolled his eyes, walking away but shook his brother's hand. He waved at them, yelling some words, before disappearing behind bushes.

-Have fun! But not too much!

_###Meanwhile###_

We were almost at the kitchen when I changed my mind and decided to head down to the lake. It's not that I dislike my mum, she's great, but I rather go the day with him, just once. Besides, she's a great cook and I know she'll be fine. Plus, I needed a place to relax and the lake was the perfect place. I just loved the view from the pier. From there you could see all the surrounding greenery and the blue sky; even better it was always quiet over there. Perfect to spend the day with Shane. Now that I mention him, he didn't speak much while we were walking…

As we approached the lake, we saw that someone already beat me to my spot. I wanted to turn away and leave but my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly approached the person to find out who it was. What's wrong about trying to figure things out? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

When I was only two or so meters away from the mystery person, Shane took my arm and push me in the bushes. I fell on him, and bumped my head on his torso. He suppressed a small laugh, as I playfully hit his arm.

-Shane! What was that for…?

It hit me. I recognized him. It was… Nate. I thought he was with Caitlyn… But he was alone, playing with some stones on the ground, at his feet. But what was strange, was that there were clothes next to him. It seemed to startle him, because he was a bit shaking every time he was eyeing them… Then some bubbles immerged, and he instantly stood up, looking above the water.

-Exactly 4 minutes and 56 seconds!

Caitlyn immerged in her bath suit, all soaked. He smiled shyly at her, helping her to get to the small beach. She smiled proudly, looking at him. Shane chuckled because his little brother was frozen, eyeing her. She pushed him playfully, handing him a towel. He looked at her, puzzled.

-Your turn. Can you do better than me…?

She was teasing him. He nodded, without many words. Too shy, Nate… He got behind the bushes that were… Next to us! I started to shake but Shane put his arms around me, looking as terrified as I was. Nate didn't notice us. Caitlyn turned around, blushing hard. He didn't notice this either. He blushed a bit too. Why are there no cabins around here, only on the other side? He took his clothes quickly, except his pants… His hand was shaking, and he was blushing as was looking at Caitlyn. It's an evidence they are head over heels in love with each other! He fell on the ground, trying to take it off. When he did, a small shiny thing fell from his pocket. He took it quickly. We saw what it was. Shane's eyes were so big, like mine I suppose, that Nate could see him. What was going on? He put the… The condom back in his right pocket. Then, he was left in his black boxers. Yep… A thing I'll never forget, with the fact that he was almost as muscular as Shane… Anyway, he tossed his clothes next to Caitlyn, who jumped, frightened. He laughed a bit, trying to reduce some tension.

-Anytime, Nate…

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling. She blushed, eyeing him. Shane and I were both struggling to suppress a hysterical laughter… Then, while she got his watch in her hands, ready to start, he concentrates his look on the water. He seemed frozen. Caitlyn did the unthinkable… She quietly approached him from behind, and kicked his butt playfully. Then, instantly fell into the lake. And success, he went down like a brick, he didn't even have the chance to hold on to the wooden planks! And best of all; he screamed like a mad man! I wanted to burst out in laughter, like Shane, but I held it in whereas Shane chuckled. She put on a shocked expression when he emerged.

-Ah!

Soon enough, his head popped out from the water and he spurt out the water that went into his mouth. After clearing the water on his face that was blurring his vision, he looked around until he set his eyes on her. He had an angry look, yet, friendly. A rather strange one, I can tell…

-What the hell Caity'!

-Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you out!

She apologized frantically and stretched it out for him to take. I nudged Shane playfully, whispering that I taught her that trick… She lifted him up, almost high enough for him to reach the wood and climb up, but then she gasped and pretended to be shocked. Her hands were covering her mouth. Yep.

-Nate?

She faked surprise to see him, and let go of his hand. He fell as hard as the first time, and yelled once again. This time, Shane wasn't the only one chuckling… He came back up again with an annoyed expression on his face. His once curly hair was as straight as ice.

-I know you noticed that I cheated by telling you a wrong time but it isn't necessary…

She opened her mouth to protest but what he said hit her. He cheated to win the competition between them. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the edge of the pier, as Nate struggled to lift himself out of the water. Even if he was muscular, he wasn't very… How can I say that…? Bright! He wasn't very bright regarding his "lifting up" after swimming skills…

-Need any help?

-Yes please

He quickly replied. He was ashamed, even thought Caitlyn was just faking anger. She smirked.

-Good.

And with that, no other words, she pushed his hands off the wood and sent him back into the water. She giggled frantically, remembering the look on his face as when he realized what she was going to do to him. She stared intently into the lake waiting for him to come out but he didn't. We all waited with her. The sun was hitting hard. Then, he didn't emerge. Some more minutes faded away, and we all panicked. Oh my God! What if he hit his head and is drowning? Or worse! What if the muscular idiot figured out that there was a ladder at the other side of the pier, next to the land? Shane was smiling, nudging me. He then shows me a small shadow on the other side of the wood, in the water. I smiled, relieved nothing happened. I didn't get to dwell on my thoughts as two hands came out of the water and grabbed her feet, dragging her into the water. She screamed loudly before it was muffled by water getting into her mouth.

Seconds later, her head popped out the water only to come face to face with a smirking Nate. We stayed silent a first waiting for the other to crack, but that failed 'cause we all started laughing at the same time. When I finally started to calm down, I burst out into another round of giggles at the sound of Shane's infectious laughter. It felt nice to hear his laugh, it was rather comforting. My giggles died down at the same time his did. Nate smiled back at her.

-So… how do we get out here?

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the ladder on the far side of the pier. He just shrugged as if to say 'how was I supposed to know.' She just snorted and swam towards the ladder; making sure to splash him as she did so. Then, something cracked. Something above us. We could only saw Jason as he fell on us. Shane tried to protect me, pushing me away. Jason fell on him hard; butt first, feathers on his head. No wonders… Shane fell on my legs and got my shoes stuck in his stomach. We all yelled in anger and pain, trying to get away but… We noticed that we were falling from the small edge! Jason tried to grip the ground, but got only dust in his eyes, whimpering. Shane tried to catch me and to take a hold onto some branches. No success either. I gripped a rock but Jason's back pressed it hard and my hand ached, so I let go… We were screaming, like waking up the dead.

-It's good to be with you, Caity'…

He said, a large grin on his face, when we were rolling towards them. They were just inches of each other's face. Their eyelids were closed. We fell in the water in a loud 'thud' thing... We all splashed them, that's when they 'woke up'. Shane helped me to immerge. Surprisingly, Jason was a very good swimmer. He was fast, gracious and very very useful when it comes to help in these situations. We looked at the pair, who was looking back at us in anger but also astonishment.

-Hi! We just walked to say hello but the water isn't warm so…

Jason was the very first one to get out, all soaked. Even thought he wears a thick white trouser, we still saw he was wearing black boxers too… It didn't help and we all laugh. Nate was holding Caitlyn's waist as Shane and I got out too. I nudged Caitlyn, as Shane did so with his brother. They went bright red. We laughed.

-Very strange…

-Yep…

We were blaming Jason, who was acting like a kid, hitting the ground with his shoe, ashamed. Caitlyn was on the beach with Nate. This time, they were as close as two magnets… She whispered something to him, and handed him a small thing. I couldn't clearly see what, and he did the same. The only thing I'm positively sure about, is that she gave him a charm bracelet that seemed to mean a lot to both of them, and he gave her one too, but with a bit more charms on it.

-You too…

That was all I heard from them before they kissed.

-Alright. I swear I won't climb up to try to catch birds, even if they're very very rare…

Jason walked towards the forest, head down. Shane muttered some words I didn't understand. He chuckled, taking my head.

-Come, we'll go canoeing!

That's the kind of things I like to hear!


	6. Chapter IV: Just the two of us…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter IV: Just the two of us…

We walked steadily towards the canoes and sat beside the small cabin, facing the big lake. It was quiet, and no one was around. From where we were we could clearly see Nate and Caitlyn on the small edge on the left side. Shane laughed because she pushed him and they both fell, she was on his torso. Even though we're friends, we're like a big family. To me, Jason and Nate as well as Caitlyn were like my siblings. Except Shane, of course, or else it'd be kind of strange and disgusting… We spent the next few minutes having some small talks about everything and nothing at the same time but mostly we just enjoyed the view. I wouldn't have minded staying a little longer but I was getting colder from our previous swimming session and I needed to go change. I thought it'd dried on the way but it didn't. The wind was kind of fresh. I got up and he immediately did the same.

-I'll go and change, it's king of cold…

He nodded, eyes wandering around.

-You don't?

He looked back at me, not realizing that he was soaked too. When a fresh breeze came by, he had Goosebumps down his arm and immediately got up.

-Now, I think I will…

I giggled. He was so silly sometimes. Luckily, my cabin was almost the next to his. Jason's and Nate's are just between us. So, we're like some meters away. Really useful. But then, when I turned my back and started heading towards my cabin to change, he grabbed my arm and was staring at me strangely. I asked him what he wanted in almost a whisper, but he did nothing. After what seemed like eternity, he reluctantly nodded and opened his mouth, probably wanting to tell me something. I waited for him to speak but, after nothing was uttered by his lips, I eventually turned around and walked away. I was getting cold, here!

-Mitchie wait!

He yelled that at almost the top of his lungs that I stopped dead in my tracks. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see that his brother's and my friend were looking towards us. I blushed a bit. I turned to look at him and saw that he was rising to his feet to catch up with me. He blushed a bit too.

-Do you want to hang out together after we got change?

-Of course, I'm just getting changed for that…

-But in a special place…

Now that took me by surprise, I was sure that my eyes had widened as wonders ran through my mind. Though I think Shane misinterpreted my reaction because he went a tan redder and spoke almost in a whisper…

-If you don't want to, it's fine. I just thought that it would be nice for us to… Go… There... So what do you think?

-Sure, I'd like that. So when and where should we meet up?

-How about I meet you at your cabin, and I'll take you there?

-So it really is a secret for not telling me…?

He just laughed, looking at me with glimmering eyes. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before departing towards my cabin. He never takes too long to get changed. In fact, that's mostly because he's a guy and he doesn't have long hair. Well, that's what Caitlyn told me once. Wait… When I just think about her… What is she –and him- doing right now? After what we saw… _The thing_ in his pocket… Na, I won't start imagining this… My "sister" and my "brother"…? Na, impossible. Not that way… I then went to my dresser and started picking out my outfit. I chose the one with light colors, it was the perfect one.

-Beat ya'!

I jumped when I heard that voice. When I said he was quick, I meant it! He took what… Six seconds to get changed? He could have done better… Anyway, I just groaned in response and I heard him chuckle. I just finished putting my shirt on when he got in. He had his mouth half-opened when I turned around. Judging by that look, I chose the good outfit. Then I realized that he was wearing his second most beautiful clothes, second because the first are the ones he wears on big concerts, like the one in Central Park… We both stood there, looking at each other.

-You're beautiful, Mitch'.

-You're quite handsome too.

He gently opened the door for me, after asking me if I was ready to go. I smiled, walking out.

-You're the best Shane.

-I know…

He replied a bit arrogantly. I giggled and slapped the back of his head. Shane moaned, faking pain. I just rolled my eyes. Then, he caught me off guard by picking me up. I gripped his arm, fearing a possible fall…

-Anyway, follow me there's something I want to show you.

And that's how I ended up blindly following –or rather got carried away- by Shane through the forest. The scary forest; in fact, I was half convinced that I would start seeing yellow eyes everywhere and that the trees would start moving. I inwardly snorted at that. I don't know how Jason could like going there… I know it's because of birds but… It's still scary and dangerous… It's dark green, black, sometimes red, brown… Only dark colors and the wind was a little too fresh… The silence was threatening… I felt like if something would show up and… I think I watch too many scary movies… Damn Nate who loves them… We all watched some in the Christmas holidays… Yeah, pretty strange, no? Waiting for Santa Claus while watching horror movies… The most horrible one was the one about the werewolves… _Wolfman_, that must be it… I was terrified in Shane's arms… Yeah…

Pathetic. They don't even exist. Pathetic. Stupid movies, stupid creatures.

Anyway, Shane and I kept walking until we reached big bushes. He hushed me even thought I didn't make any noise, and walked in first, disappearing in the terrifying shadows. I waited there, dumbfounded. Then, I heard the wind blowing through the trees and plants. It made me shiver in anguish. The loud silence made me run blindly after him. Once inside, it was all black! I couldn't even see a centimeter away. I got slapped in the face by some branches that were in my way. I ran into a trunk and fell on the ground. There were only leaves, no grass… Some bit of wood got in my hair, but it didn't matter, all I wanted was to get out of it! I called Shane's name but there was no answer. I called two, three, four then many times again, but still no answer… I grunted, trying desperately to regain some self-control but it all went apart when I heard something howling… I felt a cold breeze on my neck and shivers ran through my body… I yelled and ran deeper in this forest inside the forest… I don't know if it makes sense but I don't care! I want to get out! It's dark and freaking threatening! What did he get me into? I'll kill him! Only if I see him again… Shane!

-Shane! It's not funn-

I froze. There. In the shadows. Two eyes. Yellow eyes. Burning like… Like… The ones in that movie! Wolf! Wolf! Werewolf! Gotta get out there!

-Shane!

I ran away from it the faster I could. I got bruises on my cheek, ran in trees, fell on the ground… I even inhaled things! My feet were on fire, and I was out of breath but I still ran away. That's when these eyes were in front of me once again. I couldn't get away from them, they're even getting closer! Shane! A big mouth opened, revealing huge teethes! Then it… It…

-Mitchie!

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt like… Like I don't know what… Shane looked worried, but when I saw him, I jumped in his arm, asking for help. He looked confused but managed to laugh.

-Mitch', you scared me… You ran into a tree following me in the bushes then you fainted…

-I can't even remember that… Except my nightmare…

-You know you-

-Wahoo! Did you see that, Shane?

Wow! It was beautiful! That small area… Small but all light green grass, full of life, sun… Especially with the way sunlight was being filtered down by the towering trees; it gave it a magical effect of sorts. There were so many flowers too! Irises! Wood Roses! Azalea! Rose bushes! Lilies, orchids and so much more! Full of color, like a small world where we just took conscience of… And were we felt like we belong there… Just the two of us and no o ne else…

-Shane, this is gorgeous…

I whispered in admiration. I turned to him and saw he was grinning from ear to ear. What a big bright goofy yet wonderful smile… I couldn't help but ask, eager to know more about that place…

-How did you find this?

-It's quite dumb in fact… I found it in my first year here; I was about 6 or 7… Jason was bothering me with his stories about wolves in the forest, and Nate has fallen asleep… Somehow, I managed to get away from my family's grasp… I was walking through the forest, thinking about some things when I got scared by hearing the wind's whispers and I ran as fast as I could. I tripped and landed…" He started looking around. "In that flowered place."

-Amazing…

-You know, you're the first person that I've ever brought here?

I didn't answer. Instead I just jumped and threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. These scents were like a wonderful harmony… Full of notes, odors, colors… A world of senses we've never really cared about… I felt like I was in heaven. If there was a place on hearth that mankind hasn't noticed yet, that was this one… Heaven. He held me tightly, holding me as close as possible. I heard him inhaling in my hair. I think he was as joyful as me. Then he let me go and sighed.

-There's a reason why I brought you here, Mitchie.

He started speaking slowly, articulating every word. I looked at him carefully, trying to figure out what he was trying to say… He seemed strange, joyful yet stressed. What possible reason could he have to bring me here?

-The first time I saw you at final jam last year was… A thing I'll never ever forget. I clearly remember that I thought you were stunning. And I still think so! The way you conquered the stage and audience, with your beauty and voice, just awed me. I was a jerk to get mad at you last year. I don't realize the chance I have… Just to hold you in my arms… I've always had feelings for you, and it drives me crazy when you're around me.

-Shane…

I can only whisper in awe. I'm breathless. Now, I'm guessing where it would lead us into… My heart's beating wildly in my chest, and I think it's the same for him, as he has a reddish-like face…

-Just let me finish, okay?

He asked so gently that I just nodded, speechless. I'd like to know if he learned his speech by heart or if he just did it like that… If it's option 2, and I'm guessing so by his long pauses, he's… No words can describe it… He's my prince charming of my dreams… All I've ever wanted… And all I'll ever need…

-All I want to say is… I love you. More than anything in my life… And now that we're legal… You're amazing Mitchie Torres, so will you do me the honor to accept this as an engagement?

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I'm pretty sure I looked like a ghost. But a happy one. He reached his pocket, and took out a small reddish box. I instantly had a huge smile and I think my eyes were sparkling because of the happiness. I couldn't quite describe this… It's… Amazing. The best feeling in the world. Time just seemed to slow down. That's when he coughed a bit, carefully opening the box. It revealed a small ring, a bit thin but… It seemed expensive! It was all silver, with small diamonds, and an emerald on top! That must be expensive… And for me…? Aw…

-Shane… I really don't know what to say…

I choked that out amidst the forming tears that were threatening to escape. Dang! I'm so silly sometimes! He managed to chuckle, with a small and shy grin on his face.

-I think you do…

The eagerness lit up his face with a hopeful smile. How could he always find the useful word…? He's just… My prince charming. That's it. I flashed a big smile as he held my hand and slowly put the ring on my finger carefully, not breaking our eye contact. Shane instantly picked me up and started spinning me around giddily. He kissed me numerous times on my cheek, giggling with me. We were acting like kids. He then let me go and tenderly pressed his soft, warm lips to mine, pulling me even closer so our bodies were pressed up against each others. A warm feeling was burning me as I felt butterflies in my stomach. I know this feeling very well.

-You have no idea how happy you've made me, _my fiancée_…

He whispered that so lowly to my hear that it seemed that he wanted to do that for a long time ago. The feel of his breath on my ear caused me to involuntarily shiver. He pulled me even closer; maybe he thought it was the soft breeze that made me shiver…

-I think I do, fiancé.

I replied that in the same tone as him before planting another kiss on his sweet tasting lips. He gladly and eagerly responded, and I noticed that a moan escaped his lips.

-You do, do you?

He looked at me with a big triumphant smirk, when he pulled away.

-Well, tell me something… Do you feel this?

Shane started tickling me, starting at my stomach; then my sides; then up to my collarbone! Aren't we the naughty ones…? I wonder what our "siblings" would do or rather say seeing us… I even wonder what they would say when we'll tell them… We'll see that later, it's our time and only ours!

-Shane!

I screamed before another fit of laughter overcame me. He paused for a second, eyeing me, and went back to tickling my collarbone. I started laughing like a maniac until I went out of breath and my laughter became silent.

-I do believe I've found your weak spot… Good to know…

He announced that triumphantly as he stopped tickling – and left me wheezing and gasping for air. That's it. We're kids. When I slowly recovered I gave him a death glare worthy of Caitlyn and Tess, but in the past.

-Believe me, Mr. Gray, you will pay!

I threatened him, my glare never wavering. He only grinned, showing off his gorgeous smile and handsome features. I swear, it's like looking at the face of an Angel. I grinned back and pushed him to the ground. He landed with a thud. He didn't reply. Then I got down on my knees and started crawling towards him, like a puppy. Just as I was about to pounce and tickle him – lame, I know; but my normal method of beating guys wasn't something I could do to my boyfriend. Hmm, fiancé… I liked the sound of that! I just couldn't be happier! Anyway, just as I was about to pounce on him, he started snickering.

-Imagine what someone would say if they saw us like this; especially if they catch you near my waist…

I stared at him in confusion before the meaning of his words finally hit me and a rush of mental images flooded through my mind, disturbing images I never wanted to conceive. I admit, sometimes in my dreams, but they were the only times! So he was thinking about it… I'll save that for later… I made a face and cried, avoiding any strange reaction from him…

-Eww, eww, eww! Oh God; that is disgusting! You're dirty!

Meanwhile, Shane was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. I narrowed my eyes and growled menacingly before straddling him and punching him hard in on the arm and in the gut – but not that hard.

-You should have seen the look on your face! It was just priceless! Such a gradual transformation that I could see every single step of realization!

Once again, he was overcome with another fit of laughter. Hysterical.

-You looked absolutely stricken with horror and your eyes nearly tripled in size!

Ironic! Five minutes ago I never thought I'd get sick of his laughter, yet now I'm feeling sick because of the source of his laughter.

-I hate you, fiancé…

I tried to stay serious before rolling off of him and ridding my mind of those incredibly wrong thoughts. He grunted a bit, and I thought he wanted me to stay like this for a longer time. He didn't even reply when I straddled him… He merely rolled his eyes and sat up.

-Yeah, I know… I love you too…

He offered me his hand with a big smile, hair in a mess. I took his hand and pulled myself up into a sitting position, next to him.

-So what now?

-I think we deserve a little rest, don't you?

I nodded and give a little hum of approval. We laid there, on the soft grass. Shane took an iris and put it in my hair, behind my hear. He smiled softly before kissing me.

-You know, I love the way you say "fiancé"… It sounds amazing…

-And I love the thought that we're engaged… My fiancé…

He laughed softly, leaning closer. He kissed me more passionately, running his hand on my sides. I shiver in pleasure. I was overwhelmed by happiness. What could happen bad? Nothing! We're out of reach! That year's our! We pulled apart, both out of breath. We stayed silent in the perfume emanating from the flowers… A soft breeze blew our hair. We were looking in each other's eyes, enjoying in utter silence the nature, the sun, each other's present… Enjoying that moment. Our moment. And that's how Shane and I found ourselves lying on the ground, eyes fluttering closed and our unconscious taking over. In the most peaceful place.


	7. Chapter V: Beast!

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter V: Beast!

It felt like it was so long ago... the feel of his own warm blood slowly running down the side of his neck. The pain the fangs inflicted on him was indescribable, but somehow he managed to survive… For his own bad. Imagine two white-hot nine-inch-nails slowly driven down into your throat and puncturing your jugular. Then, those same fangs very leisurely draining the fresh blood from your throat… That's what it feels like. The monster you are is slowly but surely killing you from the inside. The final shot is always given by you. You kill yourself before the end of your nightmare… Or at least, at the very faint glimpse of hope to escape… But it is a poison that cannot be cured by _standard ways_… It is deeper… It eats you away for good… And when you feel it started, you can't stop it. It's already too late.

Bloodshot eyes slid across the wood above in an almost blind manner, irises merely a phantom of their previous lustrous condition… Their owner lay pinned to the moist ground… Fur matted with blood and sweat and quills a tangled mass of dull crimson streaked across fathomless ebony, the creature resembled more of a wild animal than the intelligent being he truly was…

And it treated him as such. An animal… a brute. Worth no more than the blood stripped from his mangled body parts, organs so tattered by hate and lust that they remained shivering in shame.

He had not lied when he promised he would cause him pain… Much pain. And it had been going on for years… And it got worse now… or had it? He lost count of the moments once again; breath and mind hitching as yet another knife-like feeling, a sharp pain, rooted itself directly in between two ribs… A piggish snort followed by a series of sinister, yet high-pitched roars of pain echoed into the man's ears from just beyond the barrier between dark and light created by the intensity of the violent fight between him and _it_.

The thunder roared violently. Flashes of lighting smashed against the ground. The rain fell abruptly. The storm raged. Trees were blown. The night had fallen recently. The moon rose majestically behind the trees. It was full. A fast, fresh and hard wind broke against the cabins. Some pupils did not sleep, playing to tell horror stories. It was the case of Jason, with the entire band in his cabin. The wind slammed shutters. Doors trembled. In spite of the wind, the evening was warm. The thunder roared again, illuminating with white and fast stripes the pure black sky. Very few stars were up there. There were only clouds which tore this absolute black. The rain sounded like fingertips taping against the windows. No one noticed but, behind the thunder's loud noise, they could hear roars… Long, loud and creepy roars from something that might be big…

Lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of some bushes, was a rather tall man. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He has never felt so alive. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself changing. _That is how it is supposed to be._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. He had finally met his match, one that no rival of some kind could ever have done so well. Nobody had ever been able to dig so deep...hurt so much...fight him like this on the inside and out. Never before had he felt such a void of emptiness, not even when some persons left him.

He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own. A now familiar stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _That is how it all begins…_

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He slowly got up on his hind long and skinny legs, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except the moon. It was full. It was shining I his monstrous eyes. He sat in doggy-style, watching it carefully to catch any small detail. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and howled at the moon, queen of the night. It is time…

He lunged back in the valley, running through the Camp without looking straight ahead. He jumped on a nearby rabbit. He broke its neck. He broke its legs. He groaned in pleasure. He ate in one motion, gulping it down. A door opened, revealing a student in pajamas. He ran in the nearby cabin, greeted by another one. The beast growled dangerously. It walked to the cabin were the pupil came from, and smashed a window. It broke in many pieces of glass. Someone shrieked, he saw a dark haired boy, looking horrified behind his sleepy eyes. Everyone was awake now, and soon enough, the beast disappear in the lake. He ran and dived in, head over heels. He didn't surface, exploring the depths of the lake. He caught some fishes in his huge mouth, he didn't even chewed, and it just gulped them down. He immerged later, all soaked. The moon started to hide, and the first strays of sun started to show shyly. He groaned, running towards the forest, soaking everything around him. His dark fur lost some hairs behind him after he scratched some bruises from the broken glass. It hit it. He yelped in pain. He smashed some trees around him, making some young ones fall. Then, he stopped. He shivers. The sun hit his back. His eyes widened in horror. He howled one last time, as some dust and strange dim light surrounded him…

His eyes shut tight as he clenched the ground in his huge paws, leavings prints behind him. He took a hold onto a tree and he yelled. He didn't howl, he just yelled. From a deep, raspy and rude beast voice, it turned to a smaller, painful human voice. During the last painful transformation, the beast left a deep cut in his arm, because he bit it. His sharp, white, shiny claw turned to small, perfect set of human teethes. The dark fur turned to light brown hair… He didn't finish what he wanted to do tonight… But he sure will the next time… That boy he saw was very interesting to him. He'd like him to become his meal… The fresh, soft skin… The delicious odor of blood… It just seemed like a dream to him… It hit him. _Why? I've never ever thought that! _He struggled to get up but his will wasn't enough. Like his hunger. The beast won't give up. It now has a target…

-Help…

He fell to the ground in a puddle of mud, half soaked. He soon found himself dreaming, welcomed in Morpheme's open arms… It wasn't the first time, it won't be the last. He knew it very well and it haunted him. It's just a poison… He had succumbed to years before, when he was just goofing around… Now, he isn't that flawless anymore... And he's getting closer to the big step… Closer to his fall, when nothing could hold him back… It's the countdown…


	8. Chapter VI: One… Two… The beast's lookin

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter VI: One… Two… The beast's looking for you…

The same scene happened again. The man was lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of some bushes, panting. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He has never felt so alive. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself changing. _That is how it is supposed to be._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. This time, he began to change his mind slowly...

He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own. A now familiar stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _That is how it all begins… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts…

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… With one particular prey. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He slowly got up on his hind long and skinny legs, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except the moon. It was shining through the trees. It was shining in his monstrous eyes. He sat in doggy-style, watching it carefully to catch any small detail. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and howled at the moon, queen of the night. It is time…

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the camp. They all went out, except two: the target was one of them. Now that the night took over, it was his time. His so long awaited time. He howled with all his might and proud, making some cabins to turn on the light in fear. His huge shadow ran towards these humans and engulfed them in the loud howl. The moon was almost at its peak, and two brownish humans eyes were gleaming in hurt and lust, on what looked like a wolf's head. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He howled again, showing its all white teethes. Time's up…

He ran through the forest in a flash, leaving big steps behind him. The wind seemed to try to stop him, but no success. He smashed some small trees on his ways, crashing branches, banging on the huge trunks. He prepared himself, letting his wrath massacre everything that was on his way. It was the same in the camp. He banged on canoes when he was near the lake, roamed in the reception, smashed some chairs and tables in the dining room and he even startled a lone teenager who went out to pee. He saw these strange eyes, so familiar…

-Hey! I wanted to ask-

He backed away when _the thing _started to growl menacingly. His body shape was a bit blurry but the teen managed to distinguish an unusual body… He ran away the faster he could, without taking his pants back. The beast's eyes gleamed in pleasure as he finally saw it… The target. The cabin. He approached it slowly, hiding in the bushes. The light was still on and he could clearly see three teenagers. All boys. One was in his pajamas with birds on it, the other was wearing a simple T-shirt with boxer, and the last was only wearing a rather long boxer. That last one… It was him… He growled in delight, dreaming about that young and fresh flesh… That poisonous smell went to his nose as his pupils were fully dilated. They were talking loudly, laughing and throwing pillows. The lights went on in the next cabin and a window was opened swiftly. He looked back at the girl who had opened it. She saw him. He growled, eyeing her consciously, before leaving in the shadows. She yelled in shock and horror. The boys got out, running towards her, almost pale in fear.

-What happened Mitch?

-The-re… There…

She pointed the shaking bushes. Jason, startled, was behind Nate, who tried to act brave. Shane walked steadily towards the bushes, as he started to fear an invisible presence… He felt something's glare on him… But he didn't know what. That's what was clouding his mind, as he passed a shaking hand in it. Everyone gasped as he jumped a meter, yelling.

-Shane!

Jason jumped inside Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin by the window, tackling the girls on the ground in the process. Nate grasped his own hands, sweating and panting. Shane was whimpering, showing a small bite on his finger to the others.

-You were afraid of that…?

Nate regained his strength and mind as he saw a squirrel climbing a tree, getting out the bushes. He laughed, trying to relax, as Shane walked towards them. He and his younger brother watched the other three on the ground, shaking. They chuckled.

-That was just a squirrel, Mitch'.

-I swear I just saw a wolf-a huge wolf!

She quickly got up, kicking Jason's feet off of her head. She wanted to say something else, opening her mouth but nothing came out. She just stood there, frozen, just by the mere sight of Shane in his boxer. He was frozen too, by seeing Mitchie in just her nightdress. He smirked, making her blush. Jason groaned, holding onto the bed to get up, while Nate, who was already inside, was helping Caitlyn. He seemed a bit shocked.

-Everyone cares about the squirrel but not about me!

-It's called being a gentleman, big Bro'…

Nate tapped his shoulder brotherly, making everyone laugh at Jason who was pouting. Nate was holding his girlfriend tight, as everyone turned their attention towards the outside, where everything was dark. It was so dark that it wasn't possible to see a meter away. After a few minutes of loud and threatening silence, it was time to go back to bed. They kissed their friends and girlfriends goodnight, telling them last warnings and other things Jason tried to get.

-And tomorrow, I promise, before we all go camping, we'll go see Uncle Brown.

-You're sure? What if he thinks that I-

-I'm sure. There shouldn't be anything to be worry about. If it was for me, I'd be staying with you, but the rules…

-Yeah…

He sighed, like her. They kissed one last time, exchanging some last words, before he went back to his cabin.

-Don't forget that if you need anything, I'm right here!

-I won't!

She laughed, waving at him, like Caitlyn was waving at Nate.

-Love ya'!

-Love ya' too!

When Shane was about to turn around to watch where he was going, his face met the cold and hard tree that… He wasn't paying attention to… Nate helped me to get up, struggling to hold his laugh, unlike Kevin, who was rolling on his bed. They all burst in laughter, as he was holding his nose and whimpering. He waved a last goodbye to his girlfriend, a bit confused to what had just happened.

-Hey! We'd like to sleep!

-Shut up!

-It's only 1 in the morning, dudes!

They all got inside, trying to suppress another laughter at the other camper's yells. They turned the lights off, drifting peacefully to sleep. The wind was softly shaking the bushes in the dark. But next to a huge tree, the one to the left where Shane got hurt, a pair of gleaming brown eyes was burning in rage… He didn't get him this time… He failed. He just had another option, the most terrible one… To get him in his sleep… He waited another hour; to be sure they all were asleep. The girls were the first ones to shut off the lights. The boys shut them off some minutes later. The other campers stopped yelling, everything went dark and silent. It was time to strike. The beast walked steadily, head high, piercing the night with his fiery brown orbs. He paused a moment in front of the door. He sniffed softly the lock, and put his paw on it. With one of his huge claws, he unlocked the system and gently pushed the door open. A soft breeze made the boys shacking in their sleep, but none got up. They were asleep, and Jason was snoring loudly, and moaning inaudible things about birds. Nate had his face on his pillow, moaning too, a bit sweaty. Shane was lying on his stomach, and drool was dripping from his mouth on the ground. That smell. That very smell. The wolf stepped closer without a single noise, eyes burning with desire. When he was only a centime away from his ear, he slowly opened his mouth and licks it. Shane was chuckling lightly. That taste was poisonous… His eyes shot open, pupils fully dilated, his nostrils were fuming, and his heart was beating furiously against his chest. He stepped closer, facing the sleeping boy. His short hot breaths made his hair move a bit. He slowly opened his mouth, drooling in ecstasy, and bit a bit of his arm. Shane started to chuckle, but as he started to suck more furiously, he laughed… When he pierced his skin with one small tooth, the boy got up in a hurry, fully aware. He met the beast's eyes gleaming with lust. Just when he was about to jump and eat him, he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone around started to move, and lights were turn on. With no other choice, the beast ran away in the dark of the night, still being watched by an appalled Shane, who was shacking uncontrollably.

-What happened?

Nate came next to him, followed by Jason who had a hockey mask on. Shane pointed the opened door, livid.

-I thought we closed it… What happened?

-Shane! What happened?

The girls ran, banging in the door, staring at him half awake, half shocked. Shane was still shacking violently, trying to tell them what happened but nothing came out. Mitchie saw grass on the floor, leading to the door. _It_ had come.

-The wolf…

They all turned towards her with quizzical looks but soon understood, just seeing Shane's pale face. He slowly stopped shacking. He took his fiancée in his cold arms, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. That was when she noticed the small bruise on his arm. They decided, after cleaning it, to stay together for the night. They weren't the king to break the rules but it was a strange and scary night. Jason was alone in his bed and, with all the teddy bears and fluffy birds, there was no place for someone else… Nate was sharing his bed with Caitlyn, and they both enjoyed each other's presence. They spent some minutes talking, before falling asleep. Shane was sharing his bed with Mitchie, and they both were in each other's arms, holding tightly. They closed the doors and put a chair down the lock, so no one could come. But Shane, who was facing the door, looked at his anxiously, thinking back to what had just happened… Was it real…?

-Sleep well, my fiancée…

He kissed her forehead, brushing aside some hairs that were covering her sleeping face. He gently pulled her closer and slowly drifted off to sleep. The thunder started to roar again furiously and a small rain started to hit the soft ground. The beast was soaked to his bones, but didn't move from the bushes, looking lustfully towards the cabin were his prey was… He failed again. His stomach growled in frustration as he jumped in the cold water, looking for fishes. He needed a new plan. This time, he'll have to torment his prey… hen he'll have enough, and when he'll be alone… He won't get away. The best growled in delight despite his hunger, thinking about that scent and that smell… The massacre will begin sooner than what he could think…


	9. Chapter VII: Three… Four… Better lock yo

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter VII: Three… Four… Better lock your door…

The sun was gleaming through the windows of the car. The night had been short, the first one up was Jason and at about 7 in the morning, he prepared the car. The others were awake at about 9 in the morning. Shane hadn't sleep much, as he was anxiously eyeing the door. He and Mitchie packed their stuff and helped Jason to set them in the car. Nate and Caitlyn were up some minutes after them, and, just like a husband and wife, were packing each other's stuff. She giggled at the sight of his neatly set boxers and he laughed at her perfectly set nightgown… After some hours of packing up, getting ready, set everything straight, they were ready to go. But there was only one thing left. They entered the reception and saw that chairs were missing. Shane went straight to his Uncle's bureau but stopped dead in his tracks. There were people with him, especially Axel Turner. He was looking at him darkly behind his huge glasses… Shane suddenly felt uneasy and, for the first time of his life, his voice was stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Something_ in this cabin reminded him of the beast… A very threatening and strange presence… Alex Turner's glare didn't help him out…

-Brown, we came to see you becau-

-Because you saw a huge dog?

-How did you…

All their glares turned towards Shane, who had his palms sweaty. _Something_ was really torturing him… Mitchie was speaking with his uncle, they all spoke, but everything was a blur to him. He could only hear his heart beating furiously against his chest and feel his arm pulsing. The small bruise was burning him, and he scratched it furiously. Then, he remembered last night, when the beast tried to… To kill him… He jumped in utter fright, as a hot hand tapped his shoulder.

-You're okay, boy?

He was pale, almost livid, and sweating a lot. The voice was deep and raspy. He turned around to see Axel's brown eyes. He took his glasses off for once, eyeing him consciously, like if he wanted to remember every detail of his face. Shane snapped back to reality as Mitchie answered for him.

-Yeah, yeah… I'm… Fine.

He glanced one last time towards him, before he left, without a word. Shane was shacking a bit, feeling a strange breeze turning into a shiver running down his spine… Uncle Brown said some last words and recommendations, before letting them go. He was still a bit zoning out when they entered the car. He turned around, looking out, and saw that his uncle was arguing with Axel Turner. He didn't know how, but he guessed that, behind his dark glasses, he was looking straight at him… Mitchie put one of his arms behind her head, using it as a pillow. The rest of the day went by so fast, without realizing it… It was getting dark and they were somewhere in a mountain. Jason was playing with his cell phone, in the back with Mitchie and Shane, while Nate was driving with Caitlyn next to him. She had the map and helped him on the road. Jason wasn't bright with maps and they wouldn't let him drive, for he was always distracted with animals on the road… Shane could drive but he seemed a bit strange, so Nate drove. He didn't want the girls to because of "gentleman" things… And now, it had been hours of driving and he started to feel a bit strange, eyes stirring. Everyone in the back, except Shane, who was fully awake, was snoring loudly.

-What if we stop for a moment, Natey? You seem so tired…

Nate's eyes clouded over with thought and a second later he swerved the car off of the road and down a tiny meadow. Caitlyn swore as she regained her balance and Nate looked guilty as he carefully drew the car to a stop. The others were still asleep, and Jason's phone was beeping.

-Sorry…

-It's okay…

Nate opened his door and climbed out into the surprisingly warm night. He stared up at the cloudless sky for a long moment, noticing more stars every time he blinked. The soft breeze ran through his curly hair. He inhaled happily, his heart beating steadily. He jumped when he felt hands slide around his waist and turned to find Caitlyn lying down on the bonnet of the car.

-What?

-Come and join me?

Caitlyn gestured to the space behind her and Nate grinned, darting around to the back of the car and pulling out two sandwiches from the picnic rug and not-so-romantic plastic bag of food that he had thought to bring. His officially girlfriend – he still couldn't believe that he could call her that – helped him lay the rug across the metal exterior of the car and they silently climbed on together. Caitlyn curled into Nate's arms as soon as his head hit the car and he chuckled at her eagerness, pulling her closer to him. They lay for a long time, happy to be with each other and at peace with the world. The stars created the perfect background for the pair. They were looking at the stars in a complete silence, enjoying the perfect and still night. After almost an hour of comfortable silence, a streak of light across the sky caught their attention. Both of them saw it, both of them had to blink several times to get rid of the mark on their vision and they both turned to face each other. A shooting star!

-You've got to make a wish, baby…

Nate said that softly. Caitlyn smiled, holding his arm tightly. She carefully thought about a wish for a minute, and smiled brightly. Nate smiled too, looking in her eyes.

-I made one…

-I made one too…

Their faces were only inches from each other's, and they were getting closer. Their lips almost touched, but they jumped in fright as Jason smashed his door, getting out and stretching from the long ride… They got red as his brother walked away, not even noticing them, half asleep, getting in front of a tree to pee. They look at each other in confusion. Mitchie soon got out, yawning, as did Shane. He hummed the fresh yet quite warm air.

-Ah, what could be better? Just us and-

-And the rain.

Caitlyn pointed to the grey clouds that were rapidly forming on the horizon and both she and Nate groaned in unison. Jason came back, a bit more awake, but still a bit strange.

-You've got to be kidding me.

Shane growled in disappointment. When no almighty voice from the heavens declared a joke, Nate sighed, sitting up slowly.

-Come on, everyone. We don't want to get caught in the rain. There are our packages in the back.

They all gathered up the few things that they had taken outside of the vehicle with them and threw them back inside. Caitlyn loved when Nate was playing the president. He could seem a bit strange when it comes to emotions, like love, but he is very orderly. Drops of rain started to fall slowly. He told the girls to stay inside, as he and his brothers are setting their tents. The girls giggled as Jason tried to get in, whimpering but Shane and Nate got him out.

-How did it reach us _that _fast?

Caitlyn asked Mitchie, straining to look for clouds. Nate started to set the tents up as Shane handed him the tools and Jason unpacked the stuff. The rain was falling heavily ten minutes later as they had just finished the first one.

-We have to go faster!

According to Nate's plan, Shane was helping Jason to set a tent as Nate was setting one on his own. The girls were giggling as Shane fell on Jason, because of the tent, whereas Nate was almost done with his. After what seemed like hours to them, everything was set. Jason ran towards the car, ready to open the doors. Nate knocked softly on the window.

-We're gonna have to run!

Caitlyn and Mitchie failed to find an umbrella in the pile behind them.

-You stay dry!

Nate was pointing his brother's jackets and the tents. He really acts like a president sometimes.

-You run with them to the tents and I'll lock up the car and stuff.

-No, Nate, that's hardly fair. Why should you get wet?

Caitlyn seemed a bit shocked by him. He had diabetes, was always looking for the others' good, and had a golden heart. His hair wasn't curly anymore because of the rain, but rather sticky and all soaked. Even a small lock had formed on his forehead, dripping from the pouring rain.

-Because I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend and I have the responsibility of taking care of you now.

Touched by his words, Caitlyn leaned across to give Nate a gently kiss and whispering him some warm-hearted words.

-You're the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?

-I think you've told me a few times…

He whispered back smugly.

-Okay, now go. I'll meet you inside.

Still laughing, Caitlyn opened the door and gave an unnaturally girly scream as a torrent of water fell onto her lap. She slipped out of the car and slammed the door behind Mitchie. Jason and Shane gave them their jackets, holding them protectively. Shane and Mitchie jumped inside the first tent, the yellow one, as Jason and Caitlyn jumped in the second one, red. Thunder started to roar, and the rain was pouring more violently. The night sky was illuminated from the thunder, and everything turned from dark to white. Jason screamed in fright as Nate's head came in the tent. He eyed him in boredom, and his hair was all straight and… Worse than just wet. He handed his hand towards his brother, who was looking at him quizzically.

-You forgot to give me the keys!

He jumped as his brother's voice roared with the coming tempest. He threw it at him, and they both watched him run back to the car. He quickly put the keys in the hole and locked all doors. He ran back in his tent, welcomed by Caitlyn who kissed his cheek tenderly. He giggled a bit as she handed him a towel. He tried to dry himself but bumped into Jason who had big eyes.

-What are you doing here?

-You know I'm scared…

Caitlyn giggled softly at her "brother"'s childish expression. Nate pointed him the next tent, the green one. He whimpered getting up. He hesitated before getting out in the rain to go less than a meter away.

-If I die from a heart attack, it'll be all because of my uncaring little brother!

Nate laughed in unison with Caitlyn.

-As you wish, big bro'!

-Hey! What are you doing?

-Nothing, go to sleep!

They laughed as they heard Shane and Mitchie groaning, trying to sleep and as they heard Jason whimpering. He took off his shirt, trying to dry himself up. He did for his arms, stomach, legs but not for his back… He softly turned towards Caitlyn, a bit red, rather pink. She was brushing her hair and her back was facing him. He coughed a bit, getting her attention.

-Hum… Caity'? Can you give me a hand for… My back?

She turned around, facing him and couldn't help but stare. Nate and Caitlyn were both feeling their cheeks burning them, and blood rushing to their face. She was the most beautiful girl in the world for him, and he was the most handsome boy in the world for her. She nodded silently, climbing on his mattress. He slightly turned around, handing her the towel.

-Thanks…

-You're welcome…

She was rubbing his back softly, in slow circles, feeling him shacking a bit. She rubbed slower but he was still shacking. She could hear him breathing hard.

-Are you alright? You're shacking…

He didn't respond, and she faintly hear him groan, but a groan she has never heard before. When she was finished with drying his back, she gently tapped his shoulder. She handed him the towel. They were lost in each other's eyes. Their faces were getting closer as they both started breathing hard. They blushed as their lips met in a tender and soft kiss. He gently laid her on his mattress, helping her with her clothes, as she did the same for him. He reached out for a small bag in his Jeans, taking it out slowly. He kissed her again, but a bit more vigorously but still with an overwhelming love… Outside, the storm was raging, shacking violently the trees. The sound of the wind and the thunder was the only audible thing. They felt great, as they have never ever been. They were in their own world. In the other tent, Mitchie was in Shane's arms, sleeping peacefully. On the other hand, he wasn't asleep. He had a nightmare about that beast that tried to kill him and he was anxiously watching the plastic door. He was shacking a bit at each roar from the thunder, but struggled to not wake his girlfriend up. He could sometimes see the beast's shadow on the door and shut his eyes tight. He tried to fight his own fears but his veins were burning him and his small bruise was icy cold. He felt strange; some kind of state where you can't quite tell the difference between the real and the wrong. He tried to remain calm but every single glorious roar from the storm was breaking his soul in pieces. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, burying his head in the crook of Mitchie's neck. Jason was sleeping like a baby, cuddling his teddy bear in his dream. He fell fast asleep and didn't even notice the raging storm…

Caitlyn felt Nate bent down to gently kiss her temple. He put his blanket on them. They were sweating, panting and out of breath. He gently pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on her lips. He threw the bag and the plastic away, getting a bit redder than he already is. It didn't last long, it wasn't as great as what they expected, but it would always be memorable to them. She felt sore but she was ready and that was what mattered to her. They both felt strange, as it was all brand new to them, but it was somehow a _good_ strange, even though they seemed more vulnerable and shy to each other.

-I love you, Caitlyn.

He whispered that so softly in a whisper that she was the only one that could hear, and not the wind or the thunder. Caitlyn shifted slightly, resting her head on Nate's shoulder. They were wet now but the feeling of their skin against each other's was something just incredible. Their breaths mixed and created one new, like if they were created a perfect world for them.

-I love you too.

Caitlyn stared into his deep chocolate eyes, melting in delight, just like him but about her eyes. He took his left hand from under the covers, shaking a bit, not from fear, but from joy. He took off his purity ring, looking at it one last time and handed it to her. She took it, speechless, mouth half open.

-I… You… Hum…

He grinned in bliss, putting his ring on her finger, just like if they were getting married. She smiled a big bright smile too, squeezing him tightly. They shared another kiss, both overwhelmed by utter joy.

-You're mine now…

-And you're mine too…

They stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence, looking deep into each other's eyes.

-My wish came true.

She spoke softly, breaking the peaceful. Nate looked down at her, passion burning in his eyes.

-We're here, together, happily. Our parents aren't here to glare at us, or each other, there aren't any crazy photographers and Shane and Mitchie aren't here to wind us up. As much as I love them, they can get annoying sometimes.

-I know what you mean.

Nate grinned. He was happy. Even blissful.

-Do you think you could make wishes more often?

-I don't know… Do you want me to?

-If they make me half as happy as I am now, then I wouldn't mind. Although, let's hope this one doesn't end too soon. I'm having the time of my life here, with my girlfriend in my arms…

They kissed one last time before falling asleep. She fell asleep the first, and Nate was enjoying looking down at her angelic sleeping face. Then, it hit him. What they have just done. The most sacred thing on earth. They did _it_. But he didn't really mind, they both were ready, they were "prepared", in love and it didn't feel wrong at all but on the contrary, it felt great. But there was something that was still bothering him… He wasn't like the other boys who were told many things about it. In fact, he knew little things about it. That's why the small amount of blood on his mattress was bothering him. But still, they were blissful, young and in love. What could be worse next? They were the world, and that's what mattered.


	10. Chapter VIII: The night of the strike…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter VIII: The night of the strike…

-Shane, slow down! _Huff_…_Huff_…Minute men aren't exactly…_Huff_…admired nowadays…

Nate Grey cracked a sexual joke toward his elder brother, who was leaving his younger brother in the biting dust. Shane was running like a mad man, and Nate tried his best to follow him, but was meters away…

-I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that! It doesn't look like you!

Shane called back, still running up ahead of his little brother. The pair of young men was making a short journey to the small mountain's lake as part of their early morning jog. It was about 7:30 a.m. in the morning, the sun not fully awakened yet in the crystal skies, beaming small rays into the morning fog to reveal the shadows feeding upon the corners of the earth. But the warmth of its hands still caressed the faces of the brothers, evoking a scarlet flush upon their characteristic chiseled cheekbones. Shane was still able to speak clearly while running whereas his younger brother couldn't.

_Huff. Huff. Huff. _Harsh breaths were audible as the brothers sucked in breath of the fresh morning dew.

As he reached the edge of the azure waters, Shane dropped to the ground, and graciously spread out his lean, muscular legs upon the verdant fields, looking for some fresh.

-Aaahhh…

He sighed deeply, happily inhaling the fresh air.

-…God, this rush is amazing. Who needs drugs, I'm already high on my own! Ready for another one? First one to-

-Minutes!

Nate caught up with Shane half a minute later, his running shoes smashing against the grass in a slow, thumping rhythm. His dark curly hair glistened in the sun, sweat matting some of the dark hair against the flesh of his pale visage. He bent down at the waist, his moist palms leaning upon his aching knees. He just had an exhausting _activity_ some hours earlier… Luckily, Shane just scratched his tent to ask him if he wanted to go for a jog in the mountain. Trying to act as if anything happened, he said but quickly remembered why Jason always declines the offer… Shane was slowly killing him! He left a note for his girlfriend, leaving her after a quick kiss on her forehead. She was still asleep when he left. How he wanted to be there now, instead of running way behind his crazy brother… Shane was ignorant of his little brother's current _weak state_, his stormy eyes were a bit red and he already was tired, almost worn out. His firm lips kissed the growing daylight, absorbing the natural warmth deep into the chambers of his lungs and skin.

-Nate, get over here! Confront your victor, for he has defeated you…

Shane spoke in a mocking tone, mimicking an ancient, powerful voice. He didn't even bother to turn around. There was no response.

-Nate, I know you can hear me.

No response once again. Dead silence. Only intense breathing from a few feet behind was audible to his now perking ears. He turned around to see a shaking and totally worn out Nate, with his eyes looking everywhere, lost.

-Nate? Hey, wha-

There was a sickening sound of a body crashing upon the grass, bones crackling and popping beneath the ashen flesh. Shane's back erected toward the skies, his he jumped in a second towards the source of the crash. He saw Nate's limp body embraced within the velvet fields, his mouth agape, and eyes shut away from his view. He began to shake and his eyes grew wide in horror.

-Nate!

He rushed to Nate's side, violently pushing his thick palms onto his brother's side. He didn't move.

-Wake up, what's wrong? Damnit, Nate! C'mon, c'mon… Nate!

After what seemed like eternity to him, his brother didn't move. He ran just a meter away, bracing the air with his arms, like a mad man. He was running in circles, going nowhere.

-Help!

He ran back towards Nate, shaking him more vigorously, still crying out loud for some help. Then, he reached for his phone in his pocket and quickly dialed a number. He was so dumbfounded that he couldn't think straight or even speak correctly.

-Mitchie! Nate! Fell on the ground! Doesn't move! Don't know!

He paused for a moment, looking anxiously at his brother.

-Noi'mfine! WhatamIgonnado?

-Ah!

Nate quickly got up and jumped on his older brother and they both fell off a small cliff, falling down towards a grassy area. He fell on top of him, looking proudly down at his brother.

-Gotcha! Next time, don't try to kill me!

Shane, lost, let his brother take his phone and talk a second to say it was a joke and hand up. He brotherly tapped his shoulder and handed him his hand to help him get up.

-Damn, dude! I thought you-

-I got brain, you got arms…

-Moron…

Nate began to climb the small cliff to reach the small path they have taken minutes ago. That's when he did a mistake. Shane got him by his feet, making him fall back on his stomach. He switched the dirt off of his shirt, sending a quizzical glare at his brother. Shane, on the other, opened his mouth to speak but at this moment, he was looking for good words. He couldn't say _that_ like this.

-What?

He was coughing because of the dust he had inhaled from his fall. His brother handed him his hand but he pushed it away.

-Can you explain this…?

He pointed him his hand.

-It's my hand that I have known for quite a few years now, why?

He said that mockingly, with a smirk on his lips. Shane, on the other hand, frowned. He looked serious for the first time in his life. That's what frightened Nate.

-Where's your ring?

Nate blushed deeply. He had to tell him. Now. They'll have to tell them anyway. Better do it sooner than later… That's what he thought. For one of the few moments in his life, he felt lost.

-I gave it to… To Caitlyn.

Shane didn't respond. He seemed frozen. For a moment, it amused Nate, but he regained some seriousness, as his brother sat beside him. He sighed deeply, lying smugly in the dirt.

-You know you can tell me anything…

He gulped uneasily, his forehead was sweating.

-Even if it seems strange or difficult…

He nodded more uneasily, gulping with difficulty. His heart was beating against his chest, as his brother was looking at him. He looked back anxiously, trying to fight his fears back.

-Bro'… I did it.

-When?

-Yesterday night.

He sighed, looking at the ground. He chuckled a bit, watching the horizon.

-That would explain why you're so tired today…

Nate chuckled too, not because it was funny, but because he wanted to break this loud and threatening silence.

-So… Were you…

He gulped a bit, suddenly feeling uneasy too.

-Yes. I had one in my pocket.

-Good. At least, it wasn't as horrible as I thought it'd be!

Nate punched his arm playfully, as they both climbed back towards the small way they have taken. They started to jump slowly, but before going, Nate took a hold on his brother's arm.

-Please, bro', don't tell them. _Caitlyn _and I will but on time…

-No need to worry. I may be less bright than you, but I'm not dumb!

-Thanks…

-But…

-What?

He twisted his fingers anxiously. His brother had confessed himself to him, he had to do something about himself too.

-Mitchie and I are engaged. I proposed her. She said yes.

For a second, Nate didn't react. They were on an alternate universe. He lost _it_ and he was… But what was good in it, was that they were brothers. They may be stressed to say these things but not ashamed or afraid. He giggled, punching his arm playfully, whispering a "congrats" and questioning him.

-I won't tell it, big bro'.

-Thanks.

-You're welcome but you owe me a favor…

-What?

Shane started to run, leaving his little brother behind. This last one started to run much slower, taking big deep breaths. This time, he won't let his big brother win. He may be the _sick_ one, but he wanted to win just to prove him that he was wrong. Terribly wrong.

-And what favor is it, my dear little brother?

-To drive all the way back to the Camp! I'm tired!

-What?

-And Jason'll help you with the map!

-You must be kidding me!

-No way, dear older brother…

He lost. Shane was far away, running like a crazy, whereas Nate was way behind, panting, almost out of breath. He couldn't take it anymore. He'll have his revenge soon. With Jason and the drive. He, on the other hand, would be on the back seat with the girls, laughing about stupid things. It made him laugh on his run…

######°######

It was already night time. The sky was dark blue and only some small grey clouds were ripping this huge tissue. Shane's eyes were as dark as the cloud, asking for some shut-eye. His eyes were half closed and his hands were gripping hard the wheel. Jason turned the map on all sides, trying to find the right department and he was talking about his dreams.

-And then, I found out that the bird flew away from-

-Dog, Shane!

Mitchie yelled so loudly that he literally jumped on the brake and the car started spinning around furiously. He gave the wheel one quick and swift motion, pulling it back in the right path. Luckily, there was no one around. Jason was biting the map, pupils dilated, sweating. Nate had fallen all the way on the back seats, whereas the girls were on the floor. They were groaning, moaning, trying to regain some senses. Jason opened the door in a hurry, burping. Nate helped Mitchie and Caitlyn to get out, whispering excuses for a thing he wasn't even guilty. He gently responded back by some "that's called being a gentleman".

-Is everyone alright?

The girls were pale by looking at a sick Jason, on the side of the road. Nate chuckled a bit.

-Well, except Jason?

That's when it hit them. They gathered around the car, looking everywhere, yelling. The fresh air started to seem cold and they al went back inside. They looked ahead, flashing the lights of the car, and saw red strains. Drips of blood.

-Did we hit the dog?

-Worse…

Jason, feeling a bit better, saw the small traces too. He walked some meters away, following them. The others didn't say a word. He came back from the shadows minutes later, head down. Nate hurriedly opened his door, coming next to him. They exchanged words in front of the appalled girls, before glaring back to the endless and shadowy road. They both came back inside, and Jason sat at the driver's seat. Nate put his face in his head. The older brother took out the map, trying to see the department in the growing dark.

-What happened?

Caitlyn's shaking voice made Nate shiver. He slowly turned around and, for the first time in her life, she saw he was lost. It didn't comfort them, but they knew something was wrong.

-It took Shane…

Mitchie opened her mouth but nothing came out as she anxiously glared at her "family".

-We must call Brown, then the police, then, come back to the Camp if he… Doesn't get back.

Then, it finally hit her. She started to sob quietly, burying her head in her best friend's neck. Nate brushed her back with his hand, trying to soothe her. Jason dialed a number, speaking confidently, taking his "big brother" role very seriously. It seemed awkward to them. Meanwhile, outside, Shane was waiting for them…

######°######

The beast turned around, growling in lust. His huge paws were ripping the moist ground, as his reddish claws plunged in his prey. Everything was a blur; his mind was somewhere else, where he'd rather be. He clenched the grass in pain, yelling in utter agony as the claws sank deeper and deeper into his flesh. He punched the beast, who roared in anger. He eventually let go for a moment, trying to breathe. Shane took that opportunity to run away, falling several times on the cold and hard ground. He heard loud groans coming from behind him and getting closer, as he was almost out of breath already. He used the last strengths that were in him to defy his body and soul. He ran faster and faster, branches were scratching his pale face, making him fall one more time as he got one in his eye. He jumped to his feet, climbing a nearby tree, holding onto it tightly, like he was holding onto his life.

He held his short breaths, looking down. Nothing. No sound. Silence. He climbed higher, and he soon found himself on top of the tree. He could see the car from where he was. In fact, he wasn't far away, just quite high. He yelled desperately to get their attention, waving at them. His tired and shaking legs let go of the tree and he fell. Shane took hold onto a branch during his fall but he hurt his back hard against it as it cracked. He yelled in pain, trying to regain some more strength. His arm was cut deep and it was bleeding a lot. Then, as the red liquid was slowly dripping on the ground, he heard growls. His eyes shot opened and he looked in horror into the beast's brown eyes. He was there. With one swift motion, he climbed next to his prey, mouth wide opened. Shane got up and jumped, trying to get away. Because of his weight, the tree was shaking and started to fall apart, as the beast was on Shane's tracks.

-Help!

His loud and heartbreaking yells were filling the now cold air. His watery eyes wandered everywhere, trying to find an escape. Unfortunately, when he reached the top and jumped to catch the other tree, his branch made a strange noise. He failed. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he fell faster towards his dark destiny. He hit many branches and rocks before falling hard on his back another time. He struggled to get up but failed once again. Completely worn out, out of breath, and mostly hopeless, he slowly let go of his life, letting the burning eyes eyeing him lustfully. He clenched his teethes in anticipation of the coming agony. He waited for the final strike. It came. A sharp, vivid and horrible pain made him struggle one last time. The claws dug deeper in his arm as he kept him under his own control with his huge teethes. The beast crawled on him, sucking the last parts of his prey's life.

-Help…

Shane allowed his muscles to loosen up as he gently closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into the dark. The sun started to rose at the horizon, ending this horrible massacre. The beast growled, looking back and forth from his prey to the gleaming sun. He had his time. Now, the price was worth the fight… He howled with all his might and pride, defying the sun, as Shane's motionless body was lying on the cold and hard ground… Waiting for a helping hand…


	11. Chapter IX: Lying on the ground, you fou

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter IX: Lying on the ground, you found me…

_I feel terrible… I can't remember…_ _My life is over... I'm going to die... what's happening to me..? WHY?_

Shane was laying on the ground, curled in a fetal position his back facing a tree. He was shaking violently, eyes shut tight because of the pain. He was mumbling some words, practically inaudible. He had to face the fact he was alone. It was the most terrible thing in this situation. Not the pain, just the loneliness. That was not how the "popstar" is supposed to be. He was almost out of here, and the only thing that remained in him and made him stay half conscious was hope. Hoping someone would come...  
>Nobody, except his girlfriend, had ever been able to dig so deep in his heart and soul...hurt so much... maybe kill him like this on the inside and out. Never before had he felt such a void of emptiness, not even when he was a jerk years before... He felt terrible. The big mark, what remained as the memory of the beast's wrath and teethes, was bright red and bulging. It burned his arm, but also and mostly, it hurt his insides. Like a raging fire in him…<p>

He started to slowly stop to shake, feeling the fresh, cold air hitting him. His fire and the outside's cold tore him in two. He felt himself turning into something new… The pain got worse, and he began to silently whimper, begging for help. He tried to take a hold onto a branch but it broke and got some wood in his eyes. He whimpered again. He began to cry uncontrollably. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt something under him. Something hot. He opened carefully his red worn out eyes. He panicked. He was shaking once again. Blood. All over his shirt. Even thought he couldn't clearly see, he felt his stomach hurt a lot. A cut. He jumped a bit, startled, as something touched him. It felt like a silky velvet teddy bear. He gripped it firmly with his only safe hand. The only one that wasn't in a bad state. The other was terribly cut.

-Mercy… Help…

His voice crackled as he sobbed and tears were running down his hurt face. That something yelped in horror and surprise and other emotions he couldn't clearly catch. Maybe he was worse than what he could see or feel. Right now, he was hoping they would help him and not leave him behind, mortified. They were at least two, because another voice was different, deeper. Something was shaking him, sobbing too. It seemed familiar to him.

-Shane! Shane!

Skinny arms wrapped around his torso, and laid him properly on the ground, revealing his stomach. He wasn't wearing many clothes, only something that was looking like an old piece of jean, and a worn out T-shirt. The something put another thing on him, trying to gain warmth. His once robust legs were almost like deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. Something delicately ran under his nose, a soft but yet strong perfume… He inhaled deeply, gaining more strength. He knew them. He opened his eyes and first saw white light. It turned to blur colors, forms were strange. Then, he clearly and distinctly saw people around him. He stretched his hand towards her face. She gently took it in hers, her beautiful face full of tears. He smiled weakly, chuckling a bit as he saw his brothers moving around him in a total panic because of the mess. Nate had his cell phone against his hear and, even thought the forest was completely silent, except for the sobs, he was yelling like if he was mad or deaf. Jason was very pale, and he kept running in circles, texting some persons. A small tear fell in his face and Shane turned his head towards Mitchie who had her head buried in his chest. He was breathing heavily.

-Don't worry… I'm fine…

-No, you're not…

She looked deeply in her eyes. They were full of anguish, sorrow and horror. But also full of love. He tried to move his head to kiss her but a sharp pain made him fall back as he hissed. Mitchie put her purse behind his head, like a pillow. Shane's vision began to change, everything turned to a blur… He tried to focus his daze on Mitchie's face, but he slowly and helplessly witnessed his fall. He chocked, his throat was dry and sticky. Then, he saw white light and felt a strong wave of pain through his whole body. He shook, gripping his girlfriend's arm tightly, holding onto all he thought were safe… His stomach growled and he felt another wave hit him, like a wave the ocean couldn't control…

-Shane! Stay awake!

He reopened his eyes quickly and saw mixed colors, things he'd never seen before… He struggled to remain fully awake but the fight was hard and, to him, seemed long. It took all his strength to get rid of the strange colors and see clearly again. He has never been so joyful to see a perfect rainbow over the trees. To the other people, it never seemed so dull… There is no bigger blind person than the one who doesn't want to open his eyes…

-Shane…

-Hold on, bro'… They're coming…

His brothers were struggling to not cry. Some tears fell silently on Jason's face while Nate was gently holding Mitchie, trying his best to soothe everyone. Everything went silent for two long minutes, the longest of their whole life. It seemed like time has stopped. He turned carefully on his side, putting all his strength in his arms. All these years of weight training have to work. He didn't do it just for his own pride. It's now or never. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! He struggled to get on his knees, using what was left in him to stand against the strange part of him.

-Shane, what…

He gripped firmly a tree near him, getting some help to stand. Mitchie ran at his side as well as his brothers. He almost fell but she caught him just in time. He stood weakly on his feet. Then, he saw the scene. There was blood everywhere: in the bushes, on the trees, on the ground… But he just had a big cut on his right arm, a smaller and less deep one on his chest and some minor bruises on him. It wasn't his blood that was spilled everywhere. If so, he couldn't still be alive… He put his arms around his brother's shoulders. He regained some strength, and, after some more long minutes, he could walk again, like if nothing happened and had his full vision back. Like if nothing happened.

-Where's the injured…

Brown and other men ran towards Shane, without other words, setting him on a stretcher. He gripped its border firmly, pleading Mitchie to stay by his side with a single and clear look. She didn't respond and, instead of a talk, she kissed his cheek quickly, before walking next to them. His brothers followed, only a few centimeters behind, with their cell phones again. He didn't know what had just happened yesterday night, but he could still clearly remember the feeling of fear and horror when he felt the thing next to him. And right now, he still had that feeling inside of him, surfacing, as he had Goosebumps… It was like it was still here, watching him, ready for when he would fall… He forget these thoughts clearly and focused on Mitchie, who has never stopped watching him with a loving look splattered on her beautiful face. The sun was up and some strays faded behind the grey windows in the cabin where he put him for further care… But the biggest scar left wasn't on his arm; it was on his soul…

-You'll be alright…


	12. Chapter X: Strange feelings…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter X: Strange feelings…

A chilling autumn zephyr kissed the numb cheeks of a lonely eighteen year old young lady. She was sitting on a lonely straw chair, holding her knees to her shaking bosom. This young lady tried with all her might not to release the tears of sorrow, the kind of sorrow that occupies one's chest, suppressing air immensely. Only a single tear managed to escape her amber eyes as she gazed upon the huge bed planted before her. It was rather white, actually, almost too white, as it was in the nursery. It was quite huge, for two people, and was made of dark wood with a brownish one implanted upon its top of the head. The black bed was in the corner, next to the window, illuminated by the sunlight. The boy in it was whimpering, tossing…

Minutes later, Shane rolled over in bed and saw his fiancée sleeping peacefully next to him. Mitchie was sitting on a chair, but her body must have stumbled; the upper half of her body was on the bed. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and some parts of her arms were covered with bandages. For a moment, he jumped in fright, fearing she might have been hurt by _it_. Shane leaned over and kissed her, before he got up. He was feeling a bit dizzy, but could perfectly walk. He stopped in front of a mirror, in the hallway. He was pale, and there were no signs of bruises. Except for his arm, he lifted his bandages on his right arm and saw a cut. It was about 20 centimeters, not so deep, but long. It was bright red, but didn't bleed at all; it was more like a burn. Shane then went into the next room so he could look on the computer, he felt worried for his lover and he wished to know what it was that attacked him. He started the computer up, and then began to research on the internet. As he was researching, he then came across an interesting section, it was the recent news, he found on a regional site. He clicked on it and began to read these dreadful bold letters…

**'****MYSTERIOUS THREATENING BEAST CAUGHT ON CAMERA'**

'_**It had seemed like another normal night for Windsor, when cameras from the mall caught the footage of what seemed to be a large dog' **_

Shane's eyes then glanced to a black and white yet blurred picture of what looked like a large dog luring outside a lit up shop, it was standing on its hind legs, it looked about twice as tall as a normal man with thick fur, large arms, pointed ears and very sharp fangs, even though theses images weren't very clear, he could tell it had blood on its lips. Somehow, for a strange reason, it was looking directly at the camera. Then, his breathings increased, his pupils were dilated and he was frozen as flashes of that last night were flooding his mind… He remembered those brown eyes, full of lust… He sobbed quietly, not even noticing, and his eyes were wandering everywhere, from the ground to the windows. It was like he was there, still looking for him… It knew he wasn't dead… That beast… His heart was beating furiously against his chest… His arm was pouncing, his veins were throbbing violently and his face twisted in pain as he fell on the ground, gripping his armed arm. He opened his mouth to yell but only whimpered.

'_**This picture was taken last night in the early hours of the morning last night, it is a mystery of what this creature could be, some believe it is a creature that only comes out at night to hunt on people, others claim it may be an escaped animal, in the meantime, animal experts are studying the picture hoping to come to a conclusion.'**_

Shane looked up at the computer and thought back to the attack last night once again; he could still see that beast in the light of the moon and streetlamps attacking him, and he screaming in terror and agony.

-Damn!

His cut was now bloody red, but it still didn't bleed. It was burning him like if it was on fire. He quickly turned off the computer, sitting on the chair, gripping his arm. It was throbbing, and he was greeting his teethes. Then, he felt something on his shoulder that made him jump in fright.

-You're up, kid?

That raspy voice, these black glasses… It was Alex Turner. Shane felt unsafe by his very presence, and quickly got up, nodded and went back to his room. Alex stood there, watching him close his door. He didn't know why, but every time Shane saw him, he was feeling strange, dizzy, and… lost, helpless… Like weight on his shoulder… He was sweating, panting, as flashbacks of that last night were flooding his mind. Hi dilated pupils were wandering anywhere in the room. He didn't see the room, as he was seeing the forest, the growls, the blood, the beast, these brown eyes…

-Hey!

He was almost thrown away when someone opened the door. He took a hold onto the bed, breathing with difficulties. He looked everywhere and found his brothers next to him. Without a word, they put him back in bed. He didn't know what to do or say, because he was lost in his own thoughts.

-Why did you get up so soon?

-Yeah. After what happened, you should at least get some rest…

They were whispering, because Mitchie was asleep, and was almost falling from her chair. He groaned, got up and, with his brothers on his back, put Mitchie on the bed and put the blankets on her.

-She needs some rest more than me. Despite popular beliefs, I'm not dead yet!

Nate rolled his eyes, sitting on the chair. Jason stood against the wall, eating some cereals he got from Connie. Shane walked once again towards the mirror and took a look at him.

-I don't have many bruises… Except this one. And it burns…

He showed his long cut to his brothers. Jason was almost shocked by the fact that it was quite long and bloody red, while Nate, who got up, took a look at it.

-It may seem strange Shane… But I think it's getting hairy…

-What?

-Look, right there…

Nate pointed to a small part next to the cut, where his hair has grown, but it wasn't much long, it was thick… Shane's eyes got bigger, and then his arm was pouncing. He hold it tight, eyes shut tight too. Nate offered his chair, which he gladly sat on.

-Are you alright, Shane?

He jumped a bit, frightened. Mitchie had woken up, and she was anxiously glaring at him. When she saw the cut and how red it was, without bleeding, she put her hand on her mouth. She quickly got up, and went next to him.

-It's nothing, really! It's just a cut…

-What about infections, bacteria, and things like that?

-I haven't been sick for weeks! My immune system can…

-No, you're not alright! Look at yourself, you're sweating!

-You're sweating too!

-It's not about me, it's about you!

-But you're more hurt than me!

Caitlyn stopped shyly at the door. She looked at Mitchie and Shane who were arguing once again. It wasn't something unusual, or usual… It just happened, that's all… Nate smiled widely and put his arm around her, quickly kissing her forehead. Jason was still in the corner, looking at everyone, with the cereal pack in his hands. It was like a movie scene, Jason was the public, and the others were the actors… Rather strange…

-You're up!

Brown Cesario came in, looking happy to see his nephews. He sat on the other bed, looking at Shane and Mitchie. His arm was still on fire, and he was sweating a lot.

-Well, I got news from the nurse… The cut isn't deep, so it's not a danger at all. But you need some rest; at least you'll have to stay here today. You could get back to your cabin tomorrow. She wants to watch after 'cause she thinks you wouldn't know how to take care of yourself without someone on your back…

Shane huffed, and everyone took that opportunity to laugh. Brown only stayed a few minutes, talking with them and taking care of some papers. Someone called him and he had to go, it seemed to be important. Jason had now finished his small meal, and soon was thirsty. He headed towards the cafeteria, after he apologized. Shane got up and stretched his muscles, yawning.

-So… How are you doing…?

Mitchie looked at him quizzically, but managed to suppress laughter at his sudden question.

-Good, and you?

-I was waiting for another answer… You have more bruises than me, and you are mothering me!

They were arguing once again. Nate and Caitlyn were watching them, like if it was a show. Nate crawled on the other bed, joined by Caitlyn. He was laying on his back, wrapping an arm around her. They were comfortable, watching them. That's when Mitchie and Shane stopped, that they noticed they were the only ones speaking, or rather yelling… They turned around and watched them. This time, Nate and Caitlyn were the ones being watched. They became bright red.

-Anyway…

-How's it going for you, lovebirds?

Nate went redder, unlike Caitlyn. Mitchie and Shane both smirked.

-You haven't told us yet that you two were together…

-No…

-Well, now you know!

Shane eyed Nate suspiciously as Mitchie was eyeing her friend.

-There's something strange about you…

-Yeah… Something… _New_…

Shane emphasized the word "new", and his little brother got that hint. He quickly got up, frozen, eyeing him, and telling him "Oh no, you don't…". Shane replied with another look that the girls tried to understand. Then, without a warning, Nate jumped on Shane.

-You wouldn't dare!

-Ah yeah? Watch me!

Shane opened his mouth to speak but Nate smashed his hand on his mouth. He struggled to get up, but it seemed that his little brother was stronger. He groaned, pushing him around, so he was on top. He straddled Nate, and pinned him to the bed. Shane smirked, triumphant, looking at the girls.

-Who's the stronger?

-Human bomb!

Everyone turned around to see Jason. He jumped and fell on his brothers, who were on the ground. Backs cracked, especially for Nate, who was at the bottom of the small mound.

-Ah!

Jason fell off, laughing his head off, while Shane struggled to get up several times, but failed on his little brother. Mitchie helped him to his feet, while Nate was laying on the ground. He was gripping his back, whimpering. Caitlyn tried to help him to his feet, but his back was killing him. That's when Nate yelped from pain that Jason stopped laughing. Shane and Jason took him by his hands and feet, laying him on the other bed.

-Jason! Why did you do it?

-I saw you two wrestling, like when we were kids… I wasn't thinking, I just jumped… You know, the "human bomb" when we were younger…

Just by remembering these moments, Jason burst in laughter once again. The girls went to find the nurse and came back seconds later. She asked if they could go out for a moment but Nate refused. They were his family, and he had nothing to hide. She nodded, taking Nate's shirt off. He was laying on his stomach, and couldn't strike another pose than this one. She pressed some parts of his back, and he greeted his teeth in pain. Jason tried his best to suppress his laughter. She then rubbed his back, along his vertebral column. He hissed in pain, clutching the sheets. Caitlyn went next to him and held his hand. He turned his hand from the pillow and smiled at her. It was a small one, and his eyes were full of pain, but he tried to stay strong for her. The nurse then moved his legs and arms. It didn't hurt him. She went to a small cupboard and took some bandages, sprays and pills out. After just five minutes, Nate's stomach and torso were all wrapped up. She used some spray for muscles to loosen them up. He took some painkillers too.

-So, I see that we'll have two patients for today…

-What?

Nate looked at her in disbelief, thinking he could go back to his cabin tonight or hang out with his girlfriend.

-Mr. Grey, your back isn't broken, but your muscles are just a bit "tired" and you have to stay here at least a day. So, you can run away from here tomorrow, don't worry…

-Bad luck, bro'…

-If you need anything, call and I'll come…

The nurse left them after that last sentence. He looked angrily at Jason, who was now laughing.

-I swear that if I get up, the ever first thing I'll do is breaking you back!

-Ya' can't move, bro'!

Nate groaned in exasperation, hiding his face in his pillow. Caitlyn laid next to him, kissing his cheek, while the others were talking about that night and tomorrow.

-Don't worry Nate; we'll hang out another time… For now, you need some rest…

He looked at her. She was smiling brightly, with her sparkling brown eyes. For that moment, he couldn't believe she was his and he was hers. He kissed her, even though the others were watching.

-You know I love you, right?

-Yes… Why such a question?

-Then, I think I could hold on…

They smiled at each other, knowing everyone was watching them.

######°######

-Nate? What do you wanna' watch?

-I can't even watch the TV from where I am, Shane!

-Sorry… So, I'll watch a movie!

Nate, head in the pillow, groaned. The night had just begun, and it was a nightmare already… He looked outside, as he was close to the window. He could clearly see their cabins and saw that the lights were on in the girls'… He heard footsteps and, when he turned his head to the left, saw Shane's big eyes. He jumped a bit in fright before whimpering in pain from the sudden move.

-Shane! Damn! What are you doing?

-I don't know… You smelt good…

-What?

Nate looked at Shane closely and saw that his pupils were dilated. He pushed him away because he was now afraid. Being in the nursery, away from his girlfriend was a thing, but being there with a goofing and strange brother, was another thing…

-Do you want some?

Shane held Nate some cereals. He looked at him quizzically, in bewilderment.

-Where did you get'em?

-Jason…

Nate groaned again, in frustration. Shane stepped closer and the youngest could feel his breath on his neck. It smelled strange, like if he had eaten meat… Nate pushed him away once again. This time, Shane groaned and jumped in his own bed, with the remote.

-If you don't want some, it'll be for me…

-Then it is…

Shane's chewing was getting on Nate's nerves. It was close to midnight, the lights were off, the TV too, and he wanted and needed some sleep but couldn't…

-Why can't you just sleep?

-I don't know… I can't…

-Then close your eyes! If you can't, it's not a reason to keep me up to entertain you!

He turned his head towards the window. All the lights were now off. His eyes were closing slowly. His breathing slowed down. His muscles loosened up. For a second he thought he heard strange noises but quickly forgot it, as drifted to sleep…


	13. Chapter XI: Love and sickness…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XI: Love and sickness…

The sun wasn't up yet. The wind was blowing softly, and it was quite warm, for an early morning. Without saying a word, he left his cabin, as well as Mitchie and Caitlyn. Since his brothers were in the nursery until today morning, when they would be up, he took that opportunity to leave early. He made sure to leave a note, where he explained he was building a birdhouse and finding some materials. They wouldn't question him. They won't know. He took a bag with him. After that, he ran towards the lake. Almost everyone was up, and he tried to not be seen. When someone showed up, he just jumped in the bushes. He even crawled to the Canoe Station. Once there, he jumped in the first one he saw, tossing his back behind him. And with that, he went to the other Camp. The water was calm, no waves. He was a bit tired to be up so early. Usually, he would only be up around 10 in the morning, whereas his brothers would be up around 9… They were the ones who woke him up. Then, when he could clearly see Camp Star, he saw her. She was waiting for him. He went faster. His heart was pounding against his chest. He had never felt like this. Maybe because it was time for him to tell her… It would be a year soon that they're together. But one thing scared him… The others didn't know a single thing… What would they think? But still, they were his brothers, they should know!

-So, did you sleep well?

She just laughed at his sentence. He was weird, for sure, but he was unique. It was Jason. Everyone likes him, except her. She didn't like him, for she loved him. He tossed his bag on the rocky ground, and swiftly jumped beside her. They hugged. It was time… He gulped, looking into her brown eyes, lost. Somehow, he managed to speak, unlike Nate.

-Dana?

-Yeah?

He gulped once more, and breathed in.

-I think I'm falling in love with you.

Such simple words, but very powerful. No lies, no deception. Innocence and love dripped off every word that slipped his mouth, his eyes soft with emotion, yet urgent with a fear that could have burnt down the grounds around their feet. A fear suddenly crept down his heart. He was shaking inside, fearing what she might say. She went out with his brother, and they broke up before the end of the summer. It was more like a flirt than love, and they both knew that. They didn't hate each other, they still speak sometime, that's just that they agreed to end this all. After that, Nate found out he was in love with Caitlyn, and they were together some time later. Dana was used to spend her day with Nate, and she suddenly felt alone. She missed him; he was like an ally, a friend. So, sometimes, she went to speak to him, hearing some news. She wasn't angry he was with Caitlyn. They were perfect for each other, and she knew that. She went along quite well with Mitchie and Caitlyn, but she spent only a few hours in Camp Rock. Then one day, she met Jason. He was funny, open, and wasn't afraid to tell what he was thinking, even if sometimes it was completely dumb. He was original. Unlike Nate, who was a bit shy. She went to see him more often. It was the end of the summer, they exchanged phone numbers, addresses… They stayed in touch. And now that they were back here, it was him this time, who went to see her. He could still remember last year, when they went out while everyone else was sleeping. It was a dark night, they were together in his car. The one he had before he bought a new one. Shane borrowed it and in some strange accident, Jason got it back in pieces. Shane just said that it wasn't strong enough to face a GMC Sierra… Nate burst into a hysteric laughter when he saw the scene, but not their parents.

Stroked dumb and unable to do anything about it, which was all they could do but stare into each other's eyes. She noticed his eyes were different than his brothers'. Nate and Shane's eyes were brown, Shane's were darker. While his were brown but with a glimpse of green, and he probably had the lightest brown eyes out of the brotherhood. She could clearly see his pupils. Her eyes were brown too, but closer to Nate's, they were light brown. He was looking at her anxiously, waiting for anything to happen; a smile, a grimace, a slap… Anything. His throat was parched with the stress and the tension. He wasn't supposed to be like that. He wasn't supposed to be that shy. On stage, he is the craziest one out of his brothers! He even bet with Nate one day. He jumped and faked a fall at the end, when the elevator was getting them down, to the back stage. He fell for real, and was almost crushed by the elevator. And one day, still during a performance, Shane did a back flip and he went by. They both fell on the ground, smashing Nate in the process, who was only walking by. He chuckled a bit, before looking down at the ground, almost closing his eyes, unable to look at her, yet needing her presence, her glance to warm him. And when he thought it was him who gave tips to Nate… Easier said than done! For last resort, he closed his eyes and remembered the night they were together…

_A movie that ended in a late night drive which ended up with the car running out of fuel because they were both too captivated and stuck in each other to notice the car was slowly dying._

_This ended in them having to walk a long time to find some gas station._

_-I'm so tired… _

_Jason couldn't help but whined, trying to pull himself to her steps. She rolled her eyes, secretly laughing at her comrade's complains. Somehow, it didn't bother her much, she enjoyed walking with him, in the silence, just enjoying his presence._

_-You're not the one in heels here… So stop complaining… _

_She pointed out. He looked down at her feet as she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. His glaze was burning her skin. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She had never felt like that. He slowly looked up- an evil look on his face…_

_-Well, let's play then… I'll race you. Last one there will have a bet!_

_-Wait! Jason! You can't do that! I can't run in THESE!_

_Yet, somehow she made an attempt. She could clearly hear him laughing as she attempted to catch up, nearly tripping over some pebbles. Jason turned around, breathless, for he wasn't a runner like his brothers, and saw her falling. He expertly caught her, both of them swinging around in the wetness of the pavement. They both fell in the wet grass, her on top of him, who was laying on his stomach. He groaned a bit, trying to get up. In the end, they both laughed as she whacked his arm, catching their breath._

_Then he looked at her._

_Then she looked at him._

_Their minds raced, their breaths hitched; they couldn't have said a word to save their lives. they were standing in the drizzle that was becoming a pent-up of storm, just staring at each other. Silence. They could only hear their hearts beating fast, and feeling each other's breath on their cheeks. That was exactly at that moment that they knew… A thunder had crashed on their hearts, illuminating an isolated room they haven't seen before… They were slowly opening up to each other, and now, they created a special bond. They were breathless, sitting on the wet grass, in the cold. He gently put his jacket on her shoulders, without a word. The silence was their talk. Their faces got closer, until they finally kissed. He put his arms around her, and she did the same. They have never forgotten this._

They blinked several times, and his brain was burning by an overwhelming sensation he had only felt once. She took his hand, looking into his eyes. He was prepared. He knew there were only two possible answers…

-Me too.

Jason's face suddenly lit up, as he regained some strength.

-Does that mean…?

-Yes…

Strangely, making Dana laugh, he squealed and jumped up and down. Unfortunately, he slipped on a rock and fell in the water, yelling. Dana ran to the edge, trying to see him, pale. That's when two hands took hers. She yelled, trying to get away, but they pushed her, and she fell in the water too. She emerged, minutes later, and found a laughing Jason, waving at her, meters away from the small edge.

-The water's good today… I wanted to swim…

-You're strange, Jase'…

He looked down at his reflection, feeling guilty for pushing her in the water.

-But a good strange!

She quickly and swiftly jumped on him, and he laughed, swimming underwater with her.

-Gotcha'!

In the bushes, on the other edge, was standing a man. He was watching Jason and Dana. His deep brown eyes were gleaming with the sun, and he was mentally burning them. They were supposed to be enemy. Camp Rock and Camp Star are finally at peace, but only this time, because he made up a plan. They were the enemy…

######°######

Meanwhile, Shane and Nate were back in their cabin with their girlfriends. Nate was laying in his bed, sharing it with Caitlyn, who was reading a book, while Shane was standing, looking through the window, and Mitchie was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Shane groaned, scratching his arm.

-Shane! The nurse told you not to!

-I'm trying but it's just calling me! It's too itchy to resist!

-She has just put on some cream… And you've taken painkillers… There's nothing much to do…

Nate was right. He was always right, for he was the smartest and the most calm. Shane groaned once again, sitting next to Mitchie, who rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. His scar was bright red from the scratching. To fight his urge to scratch, he had to entertain himself.

-I wonder where Jason is…

-He left a note on the cupboard saying he would build up a birdhouse…

Nate got up, and looked at the note. He turned around, looking suspiciously at the others.

-His handwriting's not the same as usual… He was in a hurry… And he mentioned a birdhouse… But he was already building one days or weeks ago… He's too slow…

Shane looked at him, trying his best to be interested in it.

-Good Sherlock! Now you've found clues, you have to turn into a dog to hunt him!

Everyone laughed at his sentence, except Nate, who was grimacing. He slapped his head playfully, sitting on his bed, still holding the paper.

-I'm serious! It's strange… I don't think he's even building one…

-Come on, you're just being paranoiac…

-No! I mean… Look around! Remember last year when he built one with the kids? There was glue everywhere! Even on your boxers, Shane!

Shane went bright red, muttering some words, bright red, like his scar, while the girls were looking at him. Nate was avenged.

-And remember our porch? There were tons of wood, glue, tools and even nails! We had to get out the other way… And look now: nothing! He can't possibly be building a birdhouse right now…

-Yeah, and what do you think he is doing? I mean, he's Jason! He's not a serial killer, or a psycho maniac… Trust me, he won't go far… And even if he does, he'll call. He's unable to find where we are on a map…

-Yeah… But still, it's strange…

Nate admitted that uneasily, sitting next to Caitlyn, holding her close to him, sighing. Everyone sighed with him.

-It's strange without Jason around… It's too… Calm…

-Yeah…

They all sighed once again, agreeing to Caitlyn's sentence. Mitchie got up, smiling brightly.

-Come on! What if we go see Baron and Sanders?

-Yeah!

Everyone yelled, following her happily. Shane carefully closed the door, feeling someone's presence. Something was bothering, and he didn't know what… Something was on his back… And his scar was itchy and pulsing…


	14. Chapter XII: This is the monster in me…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XII: This is the monster in me…

The boy was lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of some bushes, panting. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his fist. He has never felt so sick. He spat a lot of times, a brownish and sticky thing, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself getting worse_._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. This time, he began to change his mind slowly... He gripped the ground, throwing mud away, as he fell, trying to get up.

-Shane!

He groaned in fear as he heard footsteps getting closer. He got up, dizzy, taking hold onto some trees to get away from her. He didn't go far at all, because he collapsed, face in the mud. He gripped his growling stomach. His scar was burning him, becoming dark red. He yelled from the pain, it was like if God's hands were tearing his members apart. He started to sob, but didn't cry. He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of sharp pain. He felt it coming quicker and longer. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own, crashing bones. A now sinister stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _That is how it all begins… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts… He heard someone scream. It made him froze. He pushed himself away from some centimeters, his back facing the young woman. She ran towards him but hesitated to even touch him. His clothes were ripped, and there was no doubt that he was changing. She turned him to face her but froze in fear and horror. His once handsome face was now deformed. He has a large snout, big fangs, sharp ears… He wasn't his fiancé anymore. Her eyes were lost in his. They were deep brown, and watery. He was begging for help and comfort. After a moment, she gently stroked his head. His fur was smooth and silky, unlike the beast's. His heartbreaking whimpers stopped and his breathing slowed down. He was watching her, waiting for any sign of pity or disgust. Nothing happened.

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… He could wait. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change in a final growth, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed completely. He was no longer human. He was a beast. She was caressing his long hairy back. She had never felt something so soft. He turned around a bit, but Mitchie didn't move. He slowly got up on his long legs, shaking, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except her. She was shining through the trees. She was shining in his still human eyes. He slowly sat in doggy-style, facing her, watching her carefully to catch any small detail. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and, by instinct, tilted his paw up, howled at the moon…

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the camp. They all went out, except two: his cabin and the girls'. He howled with all his pride. The moon was a small crescent, and two brownish humans' eyes were gleaming in hurt and lust, on what looked like a wolf's head. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He looked at Mitchie, who didn't move. She held a shaking hand towards him.

-Shane?

He whimpered, slowly licking her hand. Feeling a bit dizzy from his transformation while he tried to walk, he fell on the cold ground. He stood there, didn't move at all. He turned on his side, facing the camp. He whimpered, covering his eyes with his huge paw. He shivered a bit when he felt Mitchie's hand on his paw. She put it on the ground, and watched closely his eyes. They were shining with love, but she could clearly tell he was lost and afraid.

-Don't worry, I'm here…

He whimpered once again. The air was fresh, rather cold, but it didn't bother him. Mitchie was shaking a bit, as she was wearing a simple T-shirt with Jeans. He couldn't help but felt horribly guilty. He got up, shaking, still feeling dizzy, and gently pushed Mitchie on the tall grass. She looked at him quizzically and a part of her feared what he could do. He licked her face just once, and curled up next to her, so she could hold him tight in the cold night.

-You know…

He turned towards her, tilting his ears. He sniffed loudly the air, still eyeing her suspiciously. His head wasn't so terrifying. His whole body was the size of a rather big wolf, but he looked a lot like a dog. Only his snout, fangs and size were from the wolf. She couldn't clearly see in the night, but she was sure he was light grey, with a darker stripe from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. Also, his tail was like a German shepherd's.

-You're not a monster. You're just a wolf-dog. But mainly a dog…

He yelped happily, licking her face. She had to push him away because of all the drooling. She looked at him carefully. His eyes were still the same. He was the same. That's when she noticed a small tuft of hair on his forehead. It was his human hair that didn't change during the transformation. She smiled widely when she realized he was the same. He had physically changed, but not mentally. She held him tight, and earned a whimper from him. It was it. He might be part wolf, but he's mainly a dog. A lost dog.

-You know what, Buddy?

He looked at her and huffed. She laughed, punching his shoulder playfully.

-You don't like "Buddy"?

He groaned, nudging her with his head.

-Alright, Shane… Hey, it sounds good for a dog!

He huffed once again, looking away. She smiled, and held him once again, caressing his soft and warm grey fur.

-Anyway, let's head back to the Camp… Or else, they won't believe me…

She quickly got up and Shane went next to her, yelping. His head was up to her stomach. She took hold onto him to get back to the camp as the ground was rocky. Meanwhile, in the dark of the small wood, two brown eyes were watching them. _It_ growled in pure anger, smashing the bushes. The beast was taller than Shane, and bigger. It was a dark grey, almost black, wolf, with sparkling brown eyes. It was about two head taller than Shane. His broad shoulders smashed a tree down, while he was watching them go. _It_ did a mistake by letting his prey go, thinking he was dead… Now, he was alive. He is the only threat _to him_. Now, there was only one option left to him, much to his dislike… _It_ can't change the past, but _it_ can create the future…

-Shane! Come here, boy!

They arrived at the Camp. It was dead silent, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost. Mitchie sighed in exasperation as Shane was licking the water from the lake. After some seconds of drinking, they walked again, but they had to stop, because this time he wanted to pee. He scratched a tree, trying to get up, but fell each time. Mitchie laughed, and he looked at her, whimpering.

-Have you ever seen dogs pee?

He huffed, trying one more time to get up but failed. This time, he sat, facing her, groaning in anger.

-You just have to rise one of your hind legs, to stay still, and there you go!

Shane huffed, got up and sniffed for a spot. He stopped at a garbage can, raised his leg but was stopped by Mitchie.

-Trees or grass. Not on these where everyone touches it.

He groaned, went away to the closest tree. He peed a bit everywhere, but not on him luckily. He came back next to Mitchie, triumphant, head high.

-You're proud to have peed, Shane?

He huffed, walking next to her, still arrogant. They silently walked through the Camp, trying carefully to not wake them up. Then they stopped only a few meters away. They were here. At their cabins.


	15. Chapter XIII: Emergency meeting!

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XIII: Emergency meeting!

The wind was blowing softly. Nate and Jason were playing a card game randomly. Shane wasn't feeling well lately and ran away with Mitchie following him. Caitlyn was sitting near them, reading some book. Then, unexpectedly, Jason jumped from his chair, screaming from joy. He was dancing, and his brother and Caitlyn were watching him.

-What happened?

-He won.

-But how?

Caitlyn was surprised; Nate was the best about strategy games. It was the first time since he was born that Jason had defeated him. He quickly nudged her while his big brother wasn't paying attention, and showed her his cards. He could have won, if he didn't gave him his king… She smiled at this, as he winked at her.

-He's happy… That's what matters.

He kissed her, and Jason turned around, mouth open. He clapped his hands like a kid, jumping on the bed beside them.

-I knew it there was something going on between you two!

Caitlyn just laughed while Nate's cheeks went a bit red. Jason brotherly smashed his little brother's shoulder, sending him back. Caitlyn laughed once again, unlike Nate, who started to be grumpy.

-It's serious, bro'…

-I hope so! I'll be… 23 soon, and I was wondering when I'll be "Uncle Jase"!

Jason and Caitlyn both burst into a roar of laughter, while Nate was pale. They both high-fived, Jason's joke made Nate uneasy. He seemed frozen. Or at least, his mind was.

-What? Are you serious?

-I'm dead serious!

-But we're only 18! We still live with our parents, we're not mature enough, we have no resources, we still have to a job and a good situation and-

-Yeah… But one thing: I'm almost 23, I'm so not "mature" as you say, I'm a musician in a worldwide known band and still, I live with no one at my place…

Nate frowned, looking down at him.

-But still you don't understand… You're not mature at all…

-Mature enough so Dad and Mom made me bough an apartment! Ah!

-That's partly because they were bored of your childish behavior, bro'!

Nate was laughing now, and Jason jumped on him. They were brawling on the floor, rolling, screaming. Caitlyn had fallen on the floor too, laughing. They weren't brawling like they wanted to hurt each other, but it was a "brotherly brawl", like Shane used to said. Then, Jason jumped high in the hair, almost hitting the ceiling. A rather big dog had licked him. They all laughed while it went next to Nate, who petted his head. It growled happily and laid on his legs, flat.

-Mitchie?

Caitlyn went next to Nate, petting the dog too. It rolled on his back and they scratched his stomach. Jason wanted to go behind Mitchie but she sat on the bed, next to the small group, sighing loudly, head on his hand. Caitlyn noticed that and went next to her best friend. Jason wanted to go on his bed, but the dog got up and quickly ran towards him. Jason turned away, trying to get out, but he fell, pushed by the dog. He yelped happily, sniffing his head. He turned, shaking, and looked into its eyes.

-Hey, he reminds me of…

The dog jumped off of Jason, and sat on the carpet. Everyone was looking at it, except Mitchie.

-That dog… It's Shane…

The dog yelped happily at these words, looking at everyone. Jason nodded, shaking hands with it.

-Nice to meet you, Shane! It's so bad Shane's not here! He would have loved him! Can we keep him?

Nate looked at Mitchie and the dog alternatively. He felt something was going on. He clapped his hands, so he caught the dog's attention. He whistled a bit, but he wanted to know…

-Shane… Shane, is that you?

The dog yelped twice and sat next to Nate. That's when he noticed these eyes. These brown eyes. The same as his brother's… He petted his brother's head slowly, looking at Mitchie. Caitlyn was lost in her own thoughts, while Jason tried to understand what was happening. Mitchie threw her cell phone at Nate. She recorded a few minutes of the transformation… Everyone looked at the screen, even Shane, who was standing on his hind legs.

-So… It really is Shane…

The dog yelped, and gave his paw to Jason.

-It's Shane! He has the scar!

Everyone was appalled. Shane was running in circles, chasing his tail. They giggled, trying to divert their dreadful thoughts… What happened to them?

-But… How? I mean…

-I think it might be his scar… He was always complaining about it, it seemed to be hurting him like hell and… It was the strangest scar I've ever seen…

-Yeah… Since the beast bit him…

That very last sentence that Nate spoke made everyone shiver. They looked outside, thinking that maybe out there, in the shadows, it was watching them… Shane growled, jumping in his bed.

-What about him now? I don't think that Uncle Brown would let a dog stay…

Jason, for once, was right. No animals are allowed in Camp Rock.

-And I don't think that someone would trust us about that story…

Caitlyn was right too. They were right about the fact they were alone. Shane yelped, rolling on his back, paws in the air. It was like he was still human. Everyone was imagining him on his back, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling, bored, with Mitchie beside him. They laughed a bit, now that he was a dog. A rather big dog.

-So… What do we do now?

Nate looked back and forth at Shane, who was looking at him, and the others. He watched the short video Mitchie had taken of the transformation once again.

-We'll take him in.

Everyone turned around, big eyes from fear but also with a glimpse of hope. Nate was the youngest of the brotherhood, but not the youngest of the group and it was him who was the smartest, he was always making choices for their good. Shane turned around once again; a flash of joy and hope appeared in his brown eyes.

-He turned into a dog that night, with no particular clue than his sickness… Maybe it's not permanent… Maybe he'll be a human once again… That's just that we don't know when…

Shane yelped happily, and jumped on his knees, making him roll over. He barked loudly, jumping up and down, showing his joy. He ran back towards Nate and licked his face. Nate tried to push his brother away, but he was stronger, and soon was all wet from drooling. Everyone laughed, especially Jason.

-All fun stuff only happens to others!

Everyone laughed once again. Then, Nate gently pushed his brother away. It was indeed a big dog, but quite powerful too. He seemed to be stronger than average dogs. The wind was now blowing hard, smashing against the door. It was very dark outside. They sighed in disappointment, knowing it was time for them to sleep. Nate got up, still thinking.

-I think it'd be best if you can keep Shane with you…

-But why?

Jason and the girls both said this sentence. Jason was disappointed, and the girls were surprised.

-We have to get up soon tomorrow. We have a videoconference-like with our manager and I don't think he'd like to see a dog with us… No offense, Shane! But I'll handle it…

Jason sighed, nodding. The girls didn't respond, but they were happy inside to know they had a guardian with them. Mitchie was the happiest, as his fiancé was with her. Shane yelped, jumping near the door, scratching it. They laughed at him. Everyone hugged, saying goodnights and such. Nate quickly kissed Caitlyn's cheeks. The girls got out, heading towards their cabin. The two brothers opened their window to watch them fading away into the darkness. The wind was blowing hard, and the night was cold. Everything seemed to be frozen, and it was horribly silent. When they finally heard the door closed, they closed their window and got ready to go to bed, shutting the lights off. Meanwhile, the girls were getting ready to go to bed. As they had two bathrooms, they could have one each. Shane was laying on the carpet, looking at the ceiling, like he used to. He huffed, rolling over to face one of the bathrooms. Without thinking, and by the destiny's hand, he walked slowly to the door, pushed it a bit open, so he could see a bit. It was Mitchie inside, and she was brushing her hair. He stood there a while, watching her. She was perfect to him, and his eyes were burning him while his heart was racing. He gulped a bit. That reminded him why he loved her so much. She was still smiling, happy, protective, strong and yet vulnerable. She could be strong headed sometimes and very down to hearth. They were different, but some things were similar to them. They both loved music, they were young, yet he was older but it didn't bother them, they were always moving, like the world was on fire… But opposites are meant to be together one day. Like the alpha belongs to the omega, and the day belongs to the night. He walked back on the carpet, sitting down, waiting. When they were finally finished, he was half asleep.

-Goodnight everyone!

-'Night!

They got into bed, after shutting the lights off. Shane yelped them a "goodnight", before laying down on the carpet once again. He sighed deeply, missing his bed already, and secretly hoping tomorrow to be better. Then, he heard a whistle. He turned around quickly, and saw Mitchie patting a place next to her. He looked at Caitlyn, who was already sleeping, before jumping in eagerly. He licked Mitchie's face, making her giggle.

-Alright… You're welcome…

Shane happily laid beside her, head on his big paws. She caressed his belly, as his fur was very soft. He sighed deeply, slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

-'Night Shane… Sleep well…

He mentally sent her a similar sentence, and he thought she got it, as she was smiling. He finally closed his eyes, feeling himself getting lighter and lighter… Before everything around him went dark.


	16. Chapter XIV: Please, don't leave me alon

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XIV: Please, don't leave me alone with it…

The sun was shining through the window. That gleam was enlightening Mitchie's face. Caitlyn was already awake, but she was laying in her bed. She was staring randomly at the ceiling, sighing. She glanced over the covers, at the door. Something, or rather someone was on her mind. She was thinking about her and Nate. What they would do later, when they are older. He gave her his ring, and she was always wearing it, night and day, except when she'd swim or such. It was something she deeply cared for. He promised her he'll always be there for her. But promises are meant to be broken somehow… It was the first time she had ever felt like this… She felt so great, so happy, so… It may be the same to him. She had never gone out with someone. She just wasn't interested in these things. She was the nerd in her school, and she had friends, but that thought never crossed her mind. Nate went out with some girls before, but not as many as Shane. Jason was the exception… He fell in love with a car… But everyone told her it was different. Nate and she were serious. Like Shane and Mitchie, even though they fight a lot… She was different. She dressed a lot better; spend more time in front of her mirror, with Mitchie… He changed too. Not only regarding his clothes, but he started to do more sports, to be more open, and he had something more than no one could tell… They were sharing a special bond no one had ever seen. It was what was scaring her. What if they broke up one day? She'll be crushed into pieces… But he promised her…

-Good morning everyone!

Caitlyn turned around, a bit frightened. She had forgotten Mitchie was here. She looked at her with a funny expression. She got out of bed, slowly stretching and yawning.

-Good morning too! But I think "everyone" is a bit exaggerating since there's only you and me here, Mitch'…

-What?

She jumped out of bed, eyes wandering everywhere, lost.

-Calm down… It's the morning!

-Where's Shane?

They both went silent. They turned towards the door, which was closed. They quickly looked at the window, but it was closed too. Mitchie turned the covers, but there was nothing in her bed. Caitlyn giggled a bit, sitting on Mitchie's bed.

-What? You let the dog sleep with you?

-Aw, come on, you'd do the same with Nate…

Caitlyn went bright red, and silent. Mitchie looked down at the ground, thinking. She went in the bathrooms, but they were alone… She sat next to Caitlyn, sighing.

-He's gone…

-Come on, we haven't lost him! He couldn't have gone far…

Caitlyn's foot tripped on something, and she gripped her bed, almost falling. Mitchie immediately jumped on her feet, before looking under the beds. She saw something strange, and touched it slowly. It was warm and soft. She shrieked, taking it out but her smile soon faded away. It was a teddy bear. The one Shane had bought her last year. There was still her name on its collar, in bold gold letters. She always had it with her. Caitlyn smiled gently, taking her best friend in her arms. She moved behind her back, and slowly pushed her beside the cupboard. She looked at her quizzically, and soon was lifted up in the air, her feet wasn't touching the floor anymore. She screamed, struggling to get out of something's grip.

-Hey! Easy!

It let go of her and she swiftly fell on her legs, turning around, hands curled into fists. Caitlyn had burst into laughter. Mitchie went silent. That thing that lifted her in the air, that scared her… It was Shane…

-You're definitely not a morning person, Mitch'!

He looked at her, smirking. He crossed his arms, slowly smiling, before sitting on her bed, sighing deeply. He was scratching his arm anxiously. The girls went next to him, silent.

-So she knew…

-Yep. I wanted to surprise you…

He laughed a bit, and she giggled, as they tried to break the heavy silence.

-So, you're back to normal?

-I don't know…

He sighed, looking through the window, looking at the gleaming sun. Mitchie's smile slowly faded.

-I woke up quite early this morning. The sun had just risen. I was human again… But I had to go to my cabin, because… You know… Dogs can't wear clothes so…

They laughed a bit, thinking about it. Shane hugged her, knowing that Caitlyn was watching them. He smirked at her, and she smirked back.

-Thanks for last night, Mitch'… It was kind of cold…

-You're welcome, popstar…

He laughed, looking deeply in her eyes. She was so faithful to him… Even more faithful than his last girlfriends. He was a player too, but had his limits. Now that he had found her, he would never let her go. Caitlyn broke their trance, waving. She laughed, getting up.

-I'll go get ready.

She closed the door behind her. Shane kissed her, before laying down on her bed. He sighed deeply, thinking about last night. He was tired, as if he had done some long and intense weight training. He scratched his arm, which was burning him. She noticed his strange behavior, and turned around, a bit scared.

-Mitch'… I'm scared.

-Me too, but about you… So, what scares you?

His brown orbs were wandering everywhere. He tried to find his words, opening his mouth but didn't succeed. Nothing could really describe how he felt. It was deep inside him, and only he could feel it. He sighed, closing his eyes, listening to his steady heart beats. It slowly started to grow louder, and he felt his whole body pulsing to that rhythm. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He swallowed hard, and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

-I'm scared to not get rid of it…

-Come on… You know, my Dad always say "Too bad things have to change"…

-Mitch'… We don't even know what it can do…

-You're not a monster, Shane!

-But what if it gets the best of me? What if it breaks me down?

-Shane, calm down, breathe…

-What about us?

He put his palms on his face, deeply sighing. The bed crackled a bit, and he felt a soft breath on his neck. He slowly lifted one of his hands and met a pair of chocolate eyes. He smiled a bit, but it was a sad smile. She sighed too, curling next to his side. He wrapped his arms around her, without saying a word. They both sighed this time, looking randomly at the ceiling. They heard the water running; Caitlyn must be taking a shower.

-Mitch'?

-Yeah? That's my name…

They giggled a bit, but soon were serious once again. He held her tighter, while his eyes were lost in the contemplation of her face. She was the one who allowed him to hold on.

-Please, don't leave me alone with it…

-I won't… What makes you think such a thing?

-I don't know… Who would go out with such a strange and frightening fiancé without knowing what it would lead them into? I mean, I'm not a superman… I'm just a regular guy… I had breakdowns before…

-Shane… The mere thought that you are thinking about us and my well being is enough for me to know you are the one… You don't have to be a hero…

He smiled, a bit relieved. She sat up, looking through the window too.

-Remember the first time we hung out, and the Canoe thing? We were talking heart to heart. Love is never wrong, and so it never dies…

He sat up, getting closer to her. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes. They were sparkling, for they have found inner peace and love. You needn't look too far to find your home…

-Mitch'?

-Yeah? That's my name…

He smirked before laughing. She punched his arm playfully, but he gently pushed her and she faked a fall. Laughing, he jumped next to her, but his hand slipped and he fell on top of her. Their eyes met once again, and they were holding their breath. He kissed her, enjoying the simple fact that she was next to him.

-No really, you should stop that, it's getting boring…

-I thought it'd be fun… baron and Sanders do that…

-No wonder where you get that from… I'll teach them a lesson later…

They laughed, joking about silly things. It was really nothing, but to them, it was enjoyable. It was their private moments.

-So…

-So?

-Would you mind giving me a hand…? I don't think I could go through this alone…

-Hey, we're together, right? And we'll make it through. I'm sure about that.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. He loved her. She was full of life, optimist… She could see the light in the deepest cave. Jason used to be his "big brother" when he was a kid. He taught him how to spat, to make bubbles with a chewing-gum… But yeah, that was pretty all. He gave him some tips when he went out with a girl for the first time, but it wasn't really bright… Or even useful. He did the same about Nate, but as he was way smarter, he had him under his control. It's still true, as Jason is sometimes asking for Nate's permission or opinion. Shane smiled wider, thinking about that. It was the happy old days.

-Would you mind if I come in?

They turned around while jumping in fright. Caitlyn was standing on the door, watching them carefully. She laughed seeing them livid. She walked to her bed, looking for her brush. Shane huffed, getting up.

-And you won't make me believe you're not doing the same with my little brother… Would you, Caitlyn?

-Yeah Caitlyn… What are you doing with Nate while we're not here? You know you can tell us… I'm your best friend and he's your boyfriend's big brother…

She froze, getting bright red. She gulped, turning around to face the now goofy couple.

-What?

-Yeah… You haven't told us what happened when we went camping days ago…

-Mmh… Nothing happened and that's why there's nothing to tell. As simple as that…

Shane huffed, knowing the truth. Nate had told him what they did that night. As strange as it may seem, it didn't bother him at all. It was fine by him. Nate loved her, she loved him, they were perfect together and no one could ever think about them breaking up. And it wasn't the same as if they had killed someone or dealt drugs… It was just love, and nothing else. Plus, it only concerned them, and no one else. It was their matter.

-Anyway, we should get ready to meet them…

Shane and Mitchie laughed. He kissed her, waiting for them outside. He waved at Caitlyn before leaving and she playfully grimaced at him. He laughed, getting out. He sat on the porch, looking at the gleaming sun which warmed his body and soul. He was happy now, but still a bit upset about his _sickness_… He didn't know what to call it else, as it was like a curse, or an illness to him. He was hopefully thinking about finding an answer to his problem…


	17. Chapter XV: Nightmares…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XV: Nightmares…

They stayed silent. It was the afternoon; they had just finished their meal. Jason wanted to take the band for a walk in the forest, looking for birds. Of course, they didn't say yes. Caitlyn wanted to do something badly, saying they could go running, swimming or something that could make them move. They were too tired to do anything and refused. So, with anything to do, they were just laying in the grass, near the lake. They were looking at the clouds randomly, deeply inhaling the scent coming from the forest and the lake. Shane snuggled closer to Mitchie, knowing he was being watched. He mouthed a "shut up" to Nate, who just huffed, directly taking Caitlyn in his arms. Mitchie saw that childish competition and laughed at their faces, joined by Jason, who didn't know what the laughter was about. Nate quickly kissed Caitlyn forehead, smiling triumphantly at Shane, who huffed. Jason was still laughing, and rolled on his stomach. Shane turned around to kiss Mitchie but stopped, meeting her gleaming eyes. He smiled a goofy smile, and was about to turn away, red, when she literally jumped on his, kissing him roughly. She almost fell on Nate, who jumped away from them. The other couple and Jason had their mouths agape, eyes half closed as they thought it was disgusting. The long kiss ended with a loud "smack" noise, and Jason even let his tongue go out, utterly disgusted. Shane was frozen and didn't move at all while Mitchie got up, helping him to his feet. She smiled triumphantly back at Nate and Caitlyn, who were shocked.

-Come on, Shane, I wanna go canoeing…

He just nodded, brain still frozen. He managed to wave at the others with Mitchie, as they left. Caitlyn turned towards Nate, who started being red. He coughed, scratching his head.

-What were you doing…?

-N… Nothing…

She opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by a whimpering Jason.

-Ah! Gross! It was… Disgusting!

They laughed at Jason's pale face. He put a protective arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. They smiled goofily at each other before walking away.

-And what about me? I don't want to be left alone here!

Nate turned around and couldn't help but felt a bit guilty over his brother's loneliness. He looked at Caitlyn over his shoulder. She eyed him suspiciously but sighed, and smiled, nodding.

-It's not our turn today to watch after you, bro'…

Jason looked at the ground, groaning. Nate smiled softly, calling his name as he started to turn away.

-But we'll do it anyway…

Jason's face was instantly lit up by a bright smile as he ran towards them. Nate turned around, taking his girlfriend back in his arms, soon joined by Jason, who was laughing hysterically.

-And you remember when Mitchie kissed Shane…

-Yes, it was like 2 minutes ago…

The couple sighed deeply, looking straight ahead, avoiding listening to his complains… He was the big brother, but it was still hard for everyone to believe it…

-Well, I was like "Ah! That's so gross" and they were like "Ah! Watch us!" 'Cause you know, you were kind of stupid to compete with these two about making o-

-So that's what you were playing at with them that made them do so?

Nate sent a murderous glare at his brother, who went silent a few seconds, before bursting in laughter. Caitlyn was watching Nate, who started to sweat. They went like that, walking on the small edges of the lake, under a blazing sun.

######°######

Meanwhile, Shane and Mitchie were walking towards the canoe station, still silent, and a bit shocked themselves from what had just happened. She let go of his hand when they arrived and sat on the edge of the small wooden ground. Shane joined her quickly. He snuggled closer, putting his arm around her waist, and she sighed happily, putting her head on his chest. She was listening to the small noises coming from the wind in the bushes and the small waves. Shane looked over his shoulder, smiling.

-Do you know it's that place…

-Yeah… The place where you sang it to me…

-And the place where I had discovered I fell in love with you… And now, in the same place, it had never changed…

-Same here… Thought I was quite shy back then…

-I still remember a thing… You were that voice I was searching for…

-Yeah… The "special voice"…

-You're still special to me, Mitch'… That's why I love you so much…

-And you're still that kind of popstar jerk that I love too…

They kissed, looking at the sun, which was at its peak now. They were lost in each other's eyes, smiling and eyes gleaming, without knowing why. It felt so right to them. Shane put his head over hers, holding her a bit tighter and closer.

-Hey Mitch'…

-What?

-Do you think we could throw a party here, after we get married…?

-I don't know… If your Uncle is okay with that…

-I'll talk to him about that… I'm sure he'll welcome me with open arms!

They laughed, imagining Brown Cesario, the rocker of the Camp, Axel Turner and everyone in tuxedos and dresses at their wedding… They laughed but shivered too, imagining so. Plus, they didn't know how they would react… Since Shane was so attached to his image, unlike Jason… Shane was a bit older than Mitchie, but it wasn't a big deal, as it was a bit less than 2 years. Thinking that Nate was the only "young" out of the brothers, Mitchie thought an "out with the old" of herself, as she was dating-and was fiancée- to the second older… She shook her head, smiling brightly.

-Listen…

Shane got up quickly, and came back in less than a minute, with a guitar. She looked at it; it was dark brown, and a beautiful one. Mitchie smiled at him, a bit amused.

-Where did you get it?

-Just behind me…

-What if someone comes back to get it…?

-I'll give it back, duh! As simple as that, fiancée!

She punched his arm playfully. He faked to get hurt from the punch, moaning. He sat comfortably, his back against a nearby tree, and started to strum it.

-I hope you remember it…

-How could I have forgotten it?

They both smiled, as he started to strum it seriously. He didn't play it in a long while, but he knew the chords by heart. It was stuck in his mind. Like that day he sang it to her. Now, they were at the very same place, but were more than just friends or dating… They were fiancés. A lot had changed since that…

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
>Of what it means to know just who I am,<br>I think I've finally found a better place to start.  
>But no one ever seems to understand. <p>

He was smiling, while singing, but it didn't bother him. She sat closer to him, but not too close, as she wanted it to be similar to the first time he sang.

I need to try to get to where you are.  
>Could it be you're not that far? <p>

She smiled, knowing the chorus would come, and he inhaled sharply, ready for another round. He could clearly remember when he was writing it…

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin.  
>I need to find you.<br>I gotta find you.  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.<br>I need to find you.  
>I gotta find you.<p>

Oh yeah 

The words were almost natural, and he was singing them softly, like a lullaby. His eyes were half closed from the sun, but he could still see her, and her smile was making him sparkling inside.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<br>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile.  
>When I find you it will be alright.<br>I need to try to get to where you are.  
>Could it be, you're not that far?<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin.  
>I need to find you.<br>I gotta find you.  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.<br>I need to find you.  
>I gotta find you. <p>

She was acting like the first time. She was still shy inside but her eyes were special, as they were hiding that aspect, showing a mature, confident Mitchie.

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say.  
>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday.<br>Where you are is where I want to be,  
>Oh next to you and you next to me<br>I need to find you. Yeah, 

He breathed quickly, eyeing her. He was watching her conscientiously. He always wanted everything to be perfect for her. She was her soul mate to him, and from the first glare when they first met in the kitchen, they both felt something weird, something really new. They found each other.

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin.  
>I need to find you.<br>I gotta find you.  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.<br>I need to find you.  
>I gotta find you.<p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin.  
>I need to find you.<br>I gotta find you.  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.<br>I need to find you.  
>I gotta find you.<p>

Yeah I gotta find you.

He finished slowly, and got up, putting the guitar back where he found it. The gesture he made to show her he put it back made her laugh. He still had some jerk aspects inside… They sat under the trees, hiding from the gleaming sun. He rolled on his stomach, stretching while she was laying on her back, hands under her head. He looked at her, smiling.

-So, overwhelmed?

-A bit…

-Me too… Know the saying? The "More than yesterday, less than tomorrow"? That describes my feelings well…

-Stop playing Shakespeare here, Shane! It's so not like a popstar!

She laughed, rolling over after she had messed his hair. He groaned, trying to get it back perfectly. He rolled on his back, brushing his hair with his hands carefully. She giggled, putting her head on his muscular chest.

-You know I'll always love you, no matter what…

-Yeah… Me too…

They laughed, and he gave up as he didn't succeed to brush it right. She put her head on his chest, listening to his heart beats. It was soothing her. He lazily snuggled closer, putting an arm around her. They sighed deeply, happy. It was the afternoon, and the sun was at its peak, it was quite hot. The heavy silence made them close their eyes slowly, drifting into a slumber. The warm wind made Shane's hair fluttered as well as Mitchie's, rocking them while sleeping.

######°######

_I was running down a small hill. It was quite dark, I couldn't see further than a meter. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to run, without looking back. My paws were on fire, I was out of breath, fighting to keep running… The thumping sound of blood rushing through my brain was echoing in my whole body. The dark sun, queen of the night, was watching me. It was more and more gleaming as I kept running. The ground was moist and rocky. Without thinking, I looked back. A fog. A big grey fog was slowly reaching me. I felt nauseous just by its smell. I forced myself to run faster, and everything was a blur now. Trees, bushes, rocks, roads, moon… I couldn't clearly see, I went blind through was looked like a forest. I could smell something like wood and ground… It must be a forest… Then, a dark and huge mass went in a flash in front of me. It went ahead. I stopped, lost. Panting and tired, I looked around me, sitting. It was a forest. That mass was running somewhere near, as I heard some branches crack. I heard a deep and loud howl._

_I got up, and ran once again, but I was caught in the fog. I couldn't run as fast as before, unlike it. It reached me, enveloping me. I had tears in my eyes; it smelt like vomit, burning them. I closed my eyelids tight, and tried to hold my breath. I was breathing heavily, tired, and the fog went in my lungs, burning like hell. I whimpered, trying to run but I couldn't move. I was glued to the ground. I looked at the ground to see that the fog had turned into a sticky substance. I tried to get up but fell and my muzzle got stuck in it. I was caught. I groaned, whimpered, knowing it couldn't do anything._

_The mass was running in circles around me. I couldn't quite see it as I was a bit blind from the fog. It was coming. Fast. I growled, trying to scare it, but it only stopped a few seconds before continuing. My heart was beating hard against my chest, trying to get away. I felt strange, like if a giant hand was ready to crush me. I felt I was trapped and that a stock was imprisoning me. I froze, my brain burned. I saw these eyes… Those hateful brown eyes…_

_From that moment that only lasted two seconds, I knew I was dead._

_It jumped up on me, with bristly hairs. It tore away my mouth, skinned me lively, and impaled me in the tree… My blood invaded his horrible mouth and slowly sank on the ground in a slow and sinister melody. Then, he crashed me on the ground, digging his fangs in my flesh. I yelled, growled, and scratched his eyes… It was useless. It continued, squeezing me with all his strengths. He banged me roughly against the tree. It cracked of everywhere and I roared. He continued. The foot failed! The arm and leg broke! The blood poured! I didn't move any more. In a tremendous run-up, he threw me hard against the other tree but with his fury and his hatred to the heart, he missed and I went crashing down on the cold ground. The wind got up and made his bloody hairs flutter. He growled in delight on my fall. He silently sat next to me. I was laying, shaking, but when I felt he was near me, I dangerously growled, my last option, and tried to push him away. It chuckled, and got on two legs. It was ready to finish me off when he heard someone scream my name at the top of the lungs._

_-Shane!_

_He looked back at me, with blood shot brown eyes, putting his paw on my neck._

_-Shane!_

_He gripped me tightly, lifting me up in the air, not breaking eye contact. He was suppressing me._

_-Shane!_

_My eyelids slowly closed as I was out of breath. I gave up, hearing a loud crack. Everything went dark…_

######°######

He quickly jumped, opening his furry eyes. He looked everywhere, lost, panting. He took a closer look at himself, but he was human. Colors started to come back slowly, and he faced Mitchie, who was scared. Shane sighed, stretching. He let himself fell on the soft grass, humming the warm air. Mitchie sat silently beside him, looking at the lake.

-You were whimpering in your sleep… Then you cried…

-I had a nightmare…

-Tell me… You always feel better after.

He sat up, looking into her eyes. He sighed once again, looking at the ground. Without thinking, Mitchie hugged him. He hugged back, finding comfort in her arms. But inside, he felt lost and empty. Lost like if he had lost his road, and empty as if something had taken his soul away… He was a shell in fact of who he used to be…

-It was dark, I was running somewhere in a hill… I found myself running in a forest next, trying to run away from a fog. It didn't succeed, and I got stuck to the ground. The beast came quickly after that and tried to kill me… I was so weak… It was so strong… These eyes… I'm scared, Mitch'… What if we didn't make it? You should better run away… Or I'll do…

-How could you think that?

-You know what I mean… I'm becoming a monster…

-You're not a monster. It's not permanent. We're all in this together, remember? And I'm sure we'll get through this. I love you and that's all I have to know. You're stronger than what you think. Don't let it control you. You're kind, funny, loving, still a jerk sometimes, you're human. And you have a big heart.

Shane looked at the ground. He sighed deeply and looked at the horizon. It must be the end of the afternoon, as the sun slowly started to decline. He looked at Mitchie, pitiful, eyes full of fear. She smiled and kissed him.

-You're right. I shouldn't stay here, complaining… You're always right. That's why I love you so much…

-You're strong, but not all the way through sometimes… That's that soft aspect that I love.

They smiled. They exactly knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. They kissed once again, and got up. He put an arm around her, feeling more confident.

-So, what about seeing the others? I wonder if they handled Jason… He's a special case…

-Yeah… And I wonder how Nate and Caitlyn did to spend time together while Jason was with them…

They laughed, imagining different scenes with them. They smiled, walking down the small beach, heading towards their cabins. Once there, they would spend time with them before going back to the reception for their meals.

######°######

They were laying on their beds, full. Jason was on his stomach, already under the covers. Nate had brought a radio with them, and they were listening to some information and music for a little while. Shane was bouncing on his bad, happy to hear one of their songs. Jason instantly got up, awake. The whole room went silent, only being filled by that song. It lasted only 3 minutes, but it was minutes of happiness for them. Jason got up, went to the bathroom for a second, before coming back. He glanced at the big bird-shaped clock at his table. He stretched, yawning.

-Alright, it's getting late for me, I'll go to bed…

Everyone glanced at it, and it was a bit late. They were disappointed, as they had to part to go to bed. The couples kissed and whispered some "goodnight" before hugging Jason. As usual, they went to their cabin, the next one, with the boys watching them, afraid to lose them in this short trip. After making sure they were inside, hearing the door being locked, they got back in, closing doors and windows too. Shane shut off the lights after he went to the bathroom. They all get to bed.

-'Night everyone!

-'Night!

After sharing some "goodnight", they slowly drifted off to sleep. Jason was already snoring loudly, laying on his stomach. Nate was on his back, breathing heavily. Shane, on the other hand, was on his side, eyes half opened. He had some difficulties to sleep as he was anxiously watching the door in the complete dark. He felt strange, like if something was upon him, ready to strike. He turned around, facing Nate's bed. Watching him sleep and hearing Jason snoring soothe him a bit. He sighed, closing his eyes, waiting for the sleep to come and get him. It would be a long night…

######°######

_I was running down a small hill. It was quite dark, I couldn't see further than a meter. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to run, without looking back. My paws were on fire, I was out of breath, fighting to keep running… The thumping sound of blood rushing through my brain was echoing in my whole body. The dark sun, queen of the night, was watching me. It was more and more gleaming as I kept running. The ground was moist and rocky. Without thinking, I looked back. A fog. A big grey fog was slowly reaching me. I felt nauseous just by its smell. I forced myself to run faster, and everything was a blur now. Trees, bushes, rocks, roads, moon… I couldn't clearly see, I went blind through was looked like a forest. I could smell something like wood and ground… It must be a forest… Then, a dark and huge mass went in a flash in front of me. It went ahead. I stopped, lost. Panting and tired, I looked around me, sitting. It was a forest. That mass was running somewhere near, as I heard some branches crack. I heard a deep and loud howl._

_I got up, and ran once again, but I was caught in the fog. I couldn't run as fast as before, unlike it. It reached me, enveloping me. I had tears in my eyes; it smelt like vomit, burning them. I closed my eyelids tight, and tried to hold my breath. I was breathing heavily, tired, and the fog went in my lungs, burning like hell. I whimpered, trying to run but I couldn't move. I was glued to the ground. I looked at the ground to see that the fog had turned into a sticky substance. I tried to get up but fell and my muzzle got stuck in it. I was caught. I groaned, whimpered, knowing it couldn't do anything._

_The mass was running in circles around me. I couldn't quite see it as I was a bit blind from the fog. It was coming. Fast. I growled, trying to scare it, but it only stopped a few seconds before continuing. My heart was beating hard against my chest, trying to get away. I felt strange, like if a giant hand was ready to crush me. I felt I was trapped and that a stock was imprisoning me. I froze, my brain burned. I saw these eyes… Those hateful brown eyes…_

_From that moment that only lasted two seconds, I knew I was dead._

_It jumped up on me, with bristly hairs. It tore away my mouth, skinned me lively, and impaled me in the tree… My blood invaded his horrible mouth and slowly sank on the ground in a slow and sinister melody. Then, he crashed me on the ground, digging his fangs in my flesh. I yelled, growled, and scratched his eyes… It was useless. It continued, squeezing me with all his strengths. He banged me roughly against the tree. It cracked of everywhere and I roared. He continued. The foot failed! The arm and leg broke! The blood poured! I didn't move any more. In a tremendous run-up, he threw me hard against the other tree but with his fury and his hatred to the heart, he missed and I went crashing down on the cold ground. The wind got up and made his bloody hairs flutter. He growled in delight on my fall. He silently sat next to me. I was laying, shaking, but when I felt he was near me, I dangerously growled, my last option, and tried to push him away. It chuckled, and got on two legs. _

_He looked back at me, with blood shot brown eyes, putting his paw on my neck._

_He gripped me tightly, lifting me up in the air, not breaking eye contact. He was suppressing me._

_My eyelids slowly closed as I was out of breath. I gave up, hearing a loud crack._

_I felt terrible, the pain was excruciating. I yelled loudly, at the top of my worn out lungs. I heard growls and more cracks… Everything went dark…_

######°######

Shane woke up in a jump, panting, eyes wide opened. Sweat was running down his pale face and his covers were moist. His hair was stuck on his face. He quickly touched his body, tapping his shoulders, eyeing cautiously his arms, looking at his legs… He wasn't hurt. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He carefully closed the door behind him, without a single noise. He turned on the lights and jump in fright at the mere sight of his own face in the mirror. His blood shot eyes were monstrous. He yelped in pain as a short and quick wave of pain hit him hard. He tried to take a hold onto the sink but his moist palms tripped and he fell on the floor. He heard whispers and banging on the door, but he wasn't aware enough to answer. It was now. He groaned, trying to get up but the pain was unbearable. He whimpering, lost and torn.

-Help!

Outside, looking through the window, a huge shadow was spying on him. Its gleaming brown eyes lit up in delight as he saw his distress and pain. Soon, his brothers came in the room, unlocking the door. They crouched down next to him, trying to soothe him in the last waves of the painfully transformation… They have never seen him transform before, just a video, and now that they were facing it… It was way different. They felt useless in their brother's distress, feeling guilty inside. Jason got up, cell phone in hand, looking for a phone number. Nate pushed him aside, looking back and forth at their agonizing brother and at him.

-Don't call the girls.

-Why?

-Because Mitchie's been through quite a lot with Shane's state and Caitlyn's tired. We'll watch after him tonight, they'll get some rest.

-But what are we supposed to do then?

Nate glared back at his brother-dog, who was yelping and whimpering from the pain. The transformation was almost over; it was quick, but painful. He sighed, brushing his sides softly. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and crackling from everywhere. Jason was pale, disgusted. He had a stomach ache and felt nauseous. Nate was pale too, but as his brother was the victim, it was different. It was like if it was him who was in pain.

-Nothing. The only thing we can do is be there for him and be supportive…

Jason sat on the bathroom tub, looking at them, terrified. Whimpers and yells were filling the room as the transformation was coming to its end. The shadow had disappeared, leaving torn bushes and trees behind it. Somewhere far away, a loud howl was echoing through small hills and forests…


	18. Chapter XVI: Together we're stronger

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XVI: Together we're stronger.

The sun was already gleaming, illuminating the forest which seemed friendlier now. Birds started chirping sheepishly as some campers were up in the fresh morning. Everything was silent, calm and slow. The fresh air was softly blowing the grass. Some sunlight passed through the thick curtains of a certain cabin. The light crashed down on closed eyelids. They were trembling, and the boy was groaning in his sleep. He tossed the covers and turned around, but fell off the bed. He groaned once more. He put his hands on his bad, trying to get up, but his eyes were still close. The night had been so long and he was tired, worn out. He looked at the corner of the room. His younger brothers were sleeping on the floor, worn out. He smiled softly, taking his covers to put them on the sleeping two. He sat on his bed in silence, thinking back on what happened last night. He felt terrible, and nausea was stronger this time. Flashes of that night passed in front of his clouded eyes. He was breathing heavily, lost in his thoughts. He gripped the bed tightly as he remembered the sharp fangs. In his excruciating pain, Shane almost lost his mind. He was desperately groaning for help but to no avail. When Jason wanted to show his presence by caressing his head, he almost bit him. That beast… Then, some knocks on the door helped him to get back to reality. He deeply sighed, getting up, still in his pajamas.

-Good morning Jase'! You're ready?

Mitchie nudged Caitlyn. Jason had periorbital dark circles and seemed tired. He welcomed them, still polite. He let them inside, jumping back on his bed. He opened a drawer, looking for something. He opened two more before he took out a box of cereals. He started to eat them eagerly, but didn't forget to offer some to the girls, who politely decline his offer.

-What happened? Where are the others?

-Last night, Shane turned into that beast… He almost bit me…

Mitchie turned around, sitting beside Jason. She looked around the room, like Caitlyn, who was looking everywhere.

-You should have called us! Why didn't you?

-'Cause Nate said no…

They looked at Jason, who was acting strangely. He was lost in his thoughts and he wasn't blabbering about birds or animals like usual. He seemed frozen, his mind far away. He was still chocked from the small competition between Nate and Shane and was now completely livid, lost, from the transformation. The girls took his arms, looking for any bruise, as Shane turned into a wolf dog because of a bite. Caitlyn froze, nudging Mitchie. Jason was still eating his breakfast, eyes lost in the contemplation of the wall.

-Look!

On his left arm, they saw a small bruise, about 10 centimeters long. It was bright red, similar to Shane's… They gasped, pushing Jason into the bathroom hurriedly.

-What again?

-Go get dressed, we'll take you to the nursery, you're bruised!

He groaned, not bothering to complain. Mitchie's foot tripped on the covers, which fell on her as she fell on the ground. Her best friend quickly came to her side, helping her to her feet, giggling a bit.

-And you didn't see it?

They giggled but stopped as they looked at what the covers were hiding. Nate was on his stomach, snoring softly, while Shane, unclothed, was next to him. Yeah, dogs can't wear clothes, like he said before… Mitchie, a bit pale, quickly put the covers back on them. Jason's face, a bit red, popped up from the door, and he suppressed a laugh seeing the girls had found his brothers…

-Can you give me my clothes? I think I've forgotten them…

-What are you guys doing when we're not here?

Mitchie half screamed, not wanting to wake the others up. Especially since they had a long night. She quickly found his clothes, and threw them at him, without looking. Caitlyn giggled a bit, sitting on Nate's bed. Jason gladly took them.

-Thanks!

They heard him huff behind the door, conscientiously closing it. Mitchie went next to Caitlyn, waiting for Jason to be ready. They were looking at the covers, which raised and fell. They were breathing heavily. One of them must have rolled over, as the covers moved and let their faces in sight. Nate's face was down on the carpet while Shane's was slightly on the side and he was drooling. Yeah, it had been a long night for them…

######°######

Jason had finished his cereals during the walk, but his stomach was still growling. Mitchie and Caitlyn were walking beside him, as they were heading to the nursery. They were hoping it wouldn't be a bite… Or it would mean Jason's infected too… And if he was… They quickly shook that thought off their minds as they reached the wooden door. Mitchie pushed it wide open, letting them come in. Jason stood on the porch, knowing very well what would happen. There were two options: to run away and leaving them behind with these problems, or to stay. But by staying, he might be infected or not, which is what was scaring them. Feeling the pressure Jason was putting on himself, Mitchie sat on the stairs, in front of him, arms crossed.

-You know… You'll never know if you never try…

-I know…

-Then what's bothering you? Is it the fact that mayb-

-I just don't care about me. I'm just worried about you…

He sat next to Caitlyn sighing. Caitlyn came next to them, as she alone inside, feared to face the nurse. He looked at them with a strange gleam in his eyes, like fear and love. But the brotherly love. He looked away, humming the fresh air as he felt someone hugging him. He looked at Mitchie, a bit sad, but still smiling, still the joyful and optimist Jason.

-Shane's turning into that thing… We don't even know what to do… Well, Nate doesn't…

The girls giggled at that sentence. It was true that Nate was the leader in terms of solving problems and taking care of business, unlike Shane who was the leader about fun, the band… Jason was just the follower. He had never judged anyone, and hated to. He always found good side in everyone and always forgave his enemies. He was the good guy who never had big problems.

-And what if I'm infected…? I mean, that's still one more brat to take care of… I don't want to be burden to you all… I don't want to… To hurt you… And if I am infected, what would you do? There's an even higher chance for you to be infected too… In fact, I don't want to know… If I have to, I'll run away and I won't bother you anymore…

For the ever first time in his whole lifetime, Jason had spoken openly to others. Caitlyn and Mitchie were speechless and touched by his words. He was fully aware of the situation, swift in his judgment and kind. He was a mix between Shane, feelings, and Nate, brain. It was his emotions that were guiding him. The girls, touched, hugged him. He was seeking for guidance now, as Shane was out and Nate didn't seem to know what to do anymore. He was the older and, despite looks and popular beliefs, he was trying his best to be the "big brother" he always wanted to be. These times were hard for everyone as their world and beliefs would change.

-Don't worry about that… You'll never be a burden to us, big bro'…

-How could you think to run away? You're part of a worldwide known band, part of a family and you're a friend. You worth better than what you think, Jase'… Don't think that again, ever…

He looked at them with a faint glimpse of hope and happiness in his eyes. He smiled as they got up. Caitlyn pushed the door, letting them come in. The door locked in a loud crash. They were at the main desk, and Jason was shacking a bit. They took his hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze and smile. The nurse quickly came in, with plenty of papers in her hands. She quickly organized some on her desk, writing things on them and turned around to greet the trio.

-Hello! How can I help you?

Mitchie stepped up, still holding Jason's hand. That's when she started to talk to her that he responded by squeezing her hand a bit tighter. Caitlyn giggled, as she saw that he was crushing her hand.

-Well, my friend here has a bruise and we don't know if it is important or not, because it looks like a bite mark…

The nurse smiled warmly at the shacking Jason. They let go of his hands as she led him into another room. He looked back at them over his shoulder, with a pleading look.

-You can take a sit in this room; I'll tell you when you could see your friend.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn. They were wondering about how Jason would react to the fact he was alone with the nurse. Somehow, they always frightened him. They sat in silence, looking through the window before sighing loudly. That was their summer… Spending their time to watch after a wolf dog fiancé and a maybe infected Jason… And also watching after a certain couple… Mitchie took a magazine from the small table, like Caitlyn, reading random articles. That's when she found an interesting one…

-Hey, look!

-Hey, look!

They both gave their magazines to each other, reading each other's articles. There was one with snapshots of Shane and another about Nate. In the first, Shane was supposed to go out with some celebrity while Nate was at a party, trying to seduce one. The catchphrases, summaries, in short, everything, were made to make people believe it. They glared at each other before throwing the magazines back on the table.

-Paparazzi are ready to do anything to make a dollar…

-Yeah… It's becoming desperate…

They sighed once again, bored. They heard some groans and whimpers coming from the other room, where Jason was. The nurse must be doing some tests. Jason wasn't the guy to see a doctor. He was almost ever sick, and when he was, it wasn't a big deal, just the flu or a cold… Doctors took his tonsils out when he was little. According to his brothers, he had a duck-voice like back then and was commonly sick as he caught tonsillitis, but big ones. Nate and Shane said that since they took his tonsils out, his voice changed a bit and he was almost never sick…

-Damn it! You could have hurried up! Now, we have lost them!

-How many times would I have to tell you? It's not my fault!

-Well, if you haven't slept near me, I would have heard my clock!

-And if you weren't okay with that, you wouldn't have done that!

-But I wasn't the one naked when they came in!

-But…

The girls turned around, looking through the other window, the one in front of them. Shane and Nate were walking along a small rocky path, rather angry. Nate was looking everywhere while Shane was trying to fix a rebel tuft. When he saw that, his little brother softly smacked his hand. He groaned, faking he was hurt.

-What was that for?

Nate pushed him, trying to make him move quicker and Shane froze, staying in the middle of the path. He huffed, sitting on the bench behind him. Nate groaned, putting a hand on his face.

-Why do I have to watch after you too?

-'Cause you're the smartest…

-I'm the youngest!

-But still the smartest, Mom and Dad trust you, you're way mature than us, you're down to earth and lastly, you always find the right words, like a spokesman…

-Yeah…

-Chosen one…

Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled as the brothers sighed deeply, crossing their arms at the same time. They really were brothers. They opened the window slowly, gripping Shane's shirt. He jumped in fright, yelling, trying to run away. Nate jumped on him as another hand touched his neck. Somewhat, a warm feeling that made him dizzy was telling him it was someone he knew. He turned around and saw the opened window. He nudged Shane as he looked into the room. He saw the girls sitting calmly on the bench, looking at him, smiling. He frowned, getting up and passing by the window to get in the nursery. Shane did the same but almost fell, Mitchie caught him. They all hugged, and the couples respectively kissed. The nurse came back in, with more papers in her hand.

-Tests have been made but the results will only be available tomorrow morning. You can see him now; don't hesitate to call me about anything.

-Will he have to stay here today?

-No he won't… The bruise isn't something to worry about, unlike his current state…

-What?

She tried her best to suppress laughter, and she let them come in the room. When they first saw Jason, they all laughed. He was pale, livid, a bit dizzy and nauseous. He couldn't bear the mere sight of blood… She had done some tests on him and he was just worn out. The band came next to him, taking a seat. He was too dizzy and zoned out to notice they were laughing. Shane brotherly pushed him, trying to get him up. Nate helped him, by pulling their older brother off of bed.

-I think he needs some rest, Shane…

-Nah, he'll be alright… Besides, we have a demo right now…

-Yeah… Uncle Brown wants us to perform in front of the whole camp… So we need all members of Connect Three and not two thirds…

-He seems to have zoned out…

-Don't worry; with a six strings in his hands, he's back to normal!

The girls giggled a bit as Jason involuntarily pushed Shane on the ground while he tried to get a hold onto something… Nate gave him his hand, helping him to his feet but Jason fell off the bed and onto him. They groaned, trying to get up.

-So… Do we have to look for a "six strings" to get the normal Jason back?

Nate groaned in frustration with Shane at the girls' comment. After what seemed like hours to them, they finally succeeded in making Jason standing straight. Now, they were hoping he still remembered the chords of their new song…

-So, what are going to perform?

-Just a little something…

-It's new but it's a surprise!

Mitchie giggled at Shane's comment and quickly kissed him, as the other couple did the same. Jason wasn't walking straight, and tripped on pebbles, before falling on a bench near him. They all quickly turned around, looking down at him. He looked back at them, with watery eyes. He groaned, getting up with their help.

-I'll never take tests again… Ever!

-Come on, Jason…

-What were the tests about?

The group turned around, watching Shane. He suddenly felt guilty for something he didn't even know. Everyone looked somewhere else, except Nate. He took Jason's arm and showed the small reddish bruise. Shane took a closer look at it. Without knowing why, but by a sudden move, he looked at his own bruise that was now a scar. They were the same. He looked back and forth at his brother and at his scar, slowly realizing what was going on. He abruptly sat on the bench, eyes wide open. Everyone was watching him, except Jason, who couldn't look him in the eyes.

-I'm sorry…

-You're not guilty, Jason… I am.

He sighed deeply, looking at his scar. It was throbbing violently but he didn't care. He tried to bite his own brother. He maybe even tried t kill him…

-I am a monster…

Nate shook his head, sitting beside him. He brotherly punched his arm, but he didn't react like he used to. He didn't fake hurt nor groan. He didn't complain. He was just thinking about what happened.

-Come on bro'… It happened when you were transforming… It seemed you were in pain, an excruciating pain! It wasn't your fault! Everyone do things we regret later because of pressure… It's not your fault!

Shane looked at Mitchie, who smiled and nodded, agreeing to what Nate had just said. But soon enough, when she opened her mouth to speak, a sharp wave of pain crushed Shane's body. He groaned, shaking violently. Everyone rushed to his side, but soon gave him some space as someone approached him.

-Are you okay, Kid? If you're not, we can cancel the performance…

-No, no, it's fine… Really…

He turned around slowly, regaining some strength. He met a pair of dark sunglasses. The man turned around, in his cowboy look, as they heard screams.

-You're really sure you're fine?

-Stop mothering me! I'm not a little kid anymore! Plus, I'm older than you!

Nate rolled his eyes while everyone laughed. His brothers helped him to his feet. They all headed towards the yelling and screaming crowd. He didn't feel fine; his scar was burning his arm once again and was throbbing…

######°######

The spotlights slowly illuminated the three brothers as they walked steadily onto the stage. The yells were so loud that it was trembling. They liked this sensation of power, strength and adrenaline. Nate was on Shane's right, with his favorite guitar, the red one. Jason was on the other side of the stage, with a new one, a green he had bought before coming to Camp Rock. Shane was in the center, with the mike in his hand. They took some time, hearing the crowd getting mad. When they saw the girls taking a seat in the back, they smiled and waved. Thinking it was for them, everyone started yelling even louder.

-So we're gonna perform a new song to you…

-In exclusivity…

-Let us know what you think…

They yelled louder for a second before everything went silent as they heard the first notes of the music. Nate and Jason started strumming their guitars, as Shane was singing.

_Run, Run like you do, I'm chasing you  
>I'm on your tail, I'm gaining fast, you're going nowhere<br>Try to fix what you've done, turn back the sun  
>The night is calling and we're falling faster now<br>_

Shane was walking on the stage, shaking hands with some screaming ones who were quite near. His brothers quickly joined him, taking some attention, making him pout to them. They laughed while the chorus came, and they quickly get back to their mikes, under the glare of the completely mad Camp.

_Pushing me away  
>Every last word, every single thing you say<br>Pushing me away  
>You try to stop it now but it's already too late<br>Pushing me away  
>If you really don't care than say it to my face<br>Pushing me away  
>push push pushing me away<br>_

Shane walked back to the edge of the stage, taking more attention. Caitlyn and Mitchie were laughing, seeing what they were doing. They were trying to get more attention to know who, out of them three, the star was. The girls made a secret bet, as they saw a screaming group of girls getting closer to the stage.

_Stop! Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
>Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you<br>More than you know, I'm not letting go,  
>getting close, so take my hand<br>And please just tell me why  
><em>

Jason went next to Shane, following him like a pet, mimicking him. The crowd laughed and Shane turned around. Jason quickly got back to his mike, a bit red. He smiled goofily at his brother, who frowned.

You're pushing me away  
>Every last word, every single thing you say<br>Pushing me away  
>You try to stop it now but it's already too late<br>Pushing me away  
>If you really don't care than say it to my face<br>Pushing me away 

During the chorus, when Nate was strumming his guitar and Shane was singing, as usual, Jason quickly raised his hand, and everyone looked at him. He jumped up and down, went to the edge of the stage, facing hysteric fans. He raised his hand another time and turned around quickly. Then, without a warning, he spanned around very fast with his guitar, slowly heading towards the back. Then, he felt strange, dizzy and the bruise was burning him. He felt nauseous and tried to stop by smashing the ground repeatedly with his foot. He tripped over a cable and fell off the stage, onto the ground. There was a loud thud and his brothers turned around, but didn't see him. They glared at each other, smiling, trying to suppress laughter.

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away_

_Push push pushing me away  
><em>

As they heard no other sound after the fall, Shane and Nate walked slowly, still singing, to the back. Brown Cesario and Axel Turner helped him to his feet. Shane felt weird too and the ground seemed to move to him. He tried his best to not fall too, looking at the crowd, waving. Another burst of yells send them more strength. Shane gave his brother a hand and they all got back onto the stage, as if nothing happened. The girls saw the accident and laughed at first, but sensed something was wrong…

_Pushing me away  
>Every last word, every single thing you say<br>Pushing me away  
>You try to stop it now but it's already too late<br>Pushing me away  
>If you really don't care then say it to my face<br>Pushing me away  
>You push push pushing me away<em>

_Pushing me away_

The music ended and the boys quickly left the stage after thanking the Camp. They headed towards their cabin and the girls joined them short after, as they spent some time with their friends. Shane was laying on his bed, holding his arm tight. Jason was next to him, sitting on the edge, doing the same. Nate quickly came from the bathroom, giving them both some water and moist washing mitt. They strongly rubbed their marks, as if they were trying to get something away.

-What happened on stage? You fell?

Caitlyn sat next to Nate, on his bed, while Mitchie went next to the other brothers. Shane stopped rubbing his bruise, as it was useless. He groaned, throwing the washing mitt against the wall. He got up, walking in circles, still gripping his arm.

-Stop rubbing, it's no use…

Jason stopped, without saying a word. Shane was angry and it was scaring him. In fact, he was always scarred when someone was angry. Nate sighed, getting up; to get the thing his brother had thrown.

-It's no use to throw it too…

-It's no use for me to stay here…

Their hearts stopped beating. They looked at Shane, who was taking his coat. Mitchie ran next to him, nudging him, making him face her. He tried to look at the floor and to move but she had good grip on him, and he didn't want to push her away. He couldn't do that. He wasn't that beast.

-Let me go. I don't belong here anymore.

-You do, bro'… You do know you do, inside your heart…

He kept his head down. A storm was raging inside his head. He looked at his arm, frowning. Mitchie took his chin in her hand and faced him once again. His brown eyes were looking straight at her, imploring for a helping hand. She started to shake, as he softly made a step forwards. She tried to push him back but it was useless, he was way stronger than her.

-You can't leave… What about us?

-Think about your family, your friends, your band, your future…

-You'll leave, right… What would you do once out there?

He stopped. His shaking hand was grabbed by Mitchie's as he tried to reach the doorknob. He looked at it first, and then met her eyes once again. He felt his palms getting moist. She was crying silently. It was too late, he hurt her. He sighed, as he slowly regained some common sense. He can't leave. He just can't. He embraced her softly, murmuring some words to her, trying to soothe her. He threw his coat on his bed, holding her tightly, as tight as he could without suffocating her. He let himself cry out, letting go of the pain and the hurt. Jason soon cried too, as the feelings were mutual. He got up and held them too. Caitlyn soon cried in Nate's chest and they joined the group hug. A warm feeling started to spread across the beating hearts. They felt a bit relieved.

-Together, we're stronger…

Jason's murmur was so low that they almost couldn't hear it. They sighed, agreeing. They let go minutes later, weeping their tears. Everything was silent. Except their hearts.


	19. Chapter XVII: The beast returns…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XVII: The beast returns…

The same scene happened once again. The man was lying, curled up in a ball, in the corner of some bushes, drooling. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He felt like if his whole body was on fire… Yet, he has never felt so alive. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him in a blind rage. He groaned, feeling himself changing quicker. _That is how it is supposed to be now._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his reddish nose with his growing hands. As it has been so from that day he met his prey, he began to change his mind slowly...

He was laying, shaking and groaning, thought he no longer ever felt strange or bad. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker and quicker than before. It was that scent that made him lose control of his body. It was like if a well known stranger, yet his enemy, tried to emerge from him, to replace him. A now familiar figure was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _That is how it all begins… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts… Once again.

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… With one particular prey that escaped him before. He won't lose him again. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring powerfully. His head started to change, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He slowly got up on his hind long and skinny legs, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except the moon. It was shining through the trees. It was shining in his monstrous eyes. He sat in doggy-style, watching it carefully to catch any small detail. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and howled at the moon, queen of the night. It is time…

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the camp. They all went out, except two: the target was one of them. Now that the night took over, it was his time. His so long awaited time. He howled with all his might and proud, making some cabins to turn on the light in fear. His huge shadow ran towards these humans and engulfed them in the loud howl. The moon was almost at its peak, and two brownish humans eyes were gleaming in hurt and lust, on what looked like a wolf's head. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He howled again, showing its all white teethes. Time's up…

He ran through the forest in a flash, leaving big steps behind him. The wind seemed to try to stop him, but no success. He smashed some small trees on his ways, crashing branches, banging on the huge trunks. He prepared himself, letting his wrath massacre everything that was on his way. It was the same in the camp. He banged on canoes when he was near the lake, roamed in the reception, smashed some chairs and tables in the dining room and he even startled a teacher who heard noises and went out to know where they were coming from. He saw these strange eyes, so familiar… The beast jumped on his hind legs, getting way taller than the teacher. He growled, drooling, sending a death glare to the adult.

-Help!

He ran away, trying to escape. The beast howled before running, chasing him. As they were running through the camp and yelling, lights suddenly lit up, revealing the horrible monster that was after him. He tripped on a branch, falling hard on the rocky ground. The beast was above him. His snout was touching his nose. He could feel its horrible breath on his wet skin. A big paw tried to suppress him while he was lifted in the air. But it could do better. It roared, sending drool on his face, showing its gleaming fangs. It threw the adult away, in the lake. It heard a loud noise. The beast jumped back on his four legs, walking away, nothing more to growl or do. It seemed to smile in the pale moonlight.

######°######

Meanwhile, not so far away, the small group of friends was silent. They all gathered around a shaking form, which was whimpering loudly. Its watery brown eyes weren't shining as usual. It turned around, showing sharp fangs and long claws. They shined a second in the moonlight, but it turned around once again, hiding from the lights. He crawled pitifully under a nearby carpet, and just his snout could be seen. He sighed deeply, looking away.

-Shane… You don't have to hide… Really…

A small hand reached his left ear. He was a bit reticent a first, but let her scratch it slowly. Nate took the carpet off of him and he soon was lifted in the air. He looked at his right and met Jason's eyes.

-Good boy… Wanna play?

They huffed as Shane escaped from his older brother's grasp. It impressed him, as he was quite a strong and big wolf-dog, more than the average dogs and wolves, that his brother could hold him for some seconds. He huffed, jumping on his bed, next to Mitchie. He put his head on her knees, after laying down.

-So, wanna hang out a little while? I don't think I could sleep right now…

-Yeah… Me too.

They got up, picking up their jackets, and got out. Caitlyn took Shane on her lap, petting his head. He turned around, showing her his belly. She scratched it softly and he even seemed to moan. Then, she lifted up his head a bit, and put a collar on his neck. At the click, Shane jumped on his feet briskly, but what it looked like warmed his heart. It was a stainless steel necklace with a golden arrow as a charm. He looked at it carefully, using his paw to see the arrow. There was a small shining stone in its middle. It was large enough for him to wear it in his human and animal forms. He frowned, trying to smile, but couldn't do it right. So, instead of grimacing, he happily jumped on everyone's legs, licking their faces. He made Nate fall on the ground as he jumped on his back from behind. They laughed. He turned around, ready to jump on Jason, the last one, but stopped, dead in his tracks. His brother was laying on the ground, shaking violently, groaning. They all turned around, mortified. This couldn't be happening…

-Jasey'!

They all crouched down next to him, nudging him, murmuring some words, trying to soothe him. His eyes weren't shining anymore; he closed them repeatedly, trying to wake up, as if this pain was just part of that nightmare. He used his elbows to lift his body up but fell hard on the porch.

-Open the door!

Nate carried him inside, with Shane's help. They laid him down on the carpet. Shane knew this scene too well. He could tell it was just the beginning. He whimpered, feeling horribly guilty for what was happening to his big brother. He walked slowly, head down, and lay beside his brother. He pitifully licked his face, closing his eyes. Jason managed to put an arm around the wolf dog, trying to find some comfort in his presence.

-What's happening?

-I don't know…

-I fear he might be…

Nate couldn't finish his sentence. His whole body was shaking in hurt and anger. He couldn't bear it. He already lost a part of his big brother. Now, he was losing his other one. He was slowly losing them. Caitlyn hugged him and he hugged back. He put his head in the crouch of her neck, trying to hide. Mitchie crouched down next to the brothers. Jason was struggling, trying to get up, fighting that illness. When he turned around, Shane saw his bruise. It was bright red, like his own, and bulging a bit. His eyes widened as he realized the cause of the transformation. It wasn't a substance or the beast that made them change. It was that scar… He got up, growling. Everyone jumped in fright as they saw Shane getting strange.

-Shane…?

He turned around, growling. They stepped back, except Nate, who was watching his actions cautiously. With all his might, he pushed Jason so he laid flat on his stomach. He sat on his back, gripping his wounded arm. He had to grip tight as Jason was shaking, trying to move. He bruised him a bit with his claws. It wasn't his brother's fault if he was moving. It was the pain's. He began to rub the bruise and Jason yelled. He remembered how he felt himself while turning into that beast. He gripped tighter onto his arm and began to lick the bruise. It wasn't bulging anymore, and the color was slowly changing, getting similar to the skin. But Jason was still yelling in agony as he was doing so. The girls were terrified. Nate rushed them outside for a little while, crouching down next to his brothers. He looked at Shane, who glared back. He understood. He gripped Jason, so he could lay flat without moving too much, and Shane was healing his wound.

######°######

-Hey! I wanted to ask-

He backed away when _the thing _started to growl menacingly. His body shape was a bit blurry but the teen managed to distinguish an unusual body… He ran away the faster he could, without taking his jacket back. The beast's eyes gleamed in pleasure as he finally saw it… The target. The cabin. He approached it slowly, hiding in the bushes. The light was still on and he could clearly see three teenagers. All boys. One was in his pajamas with birds on it, walking strangely, the other was wearing a simple T-shirt with boxer, helping him and the last was… The target. That last one… It was him… He growled in delight, dreaming about that young and fresh flesh… That poisonous smell went to his nose as his pupils were fully dilated. They were talking loudly, while getting out. Then, they met the girls, who were sitting silently on the porch. They smiled, seeing Jason back to normal thought he was dizzy.

-What happened?

Nate opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Shane. He was whimpering and growling, looking towards the bushes. They froze, seeing them shaking. Shane was shaking too, feeling a bit insecure. Jason instantly flashed the bushes with his flashlight.

-The-re… There…

Caitlyn pointed the shaking bushes. Jason, startled, was behind Nate, who tried to act brave. Shane walked steadily towards the bushes, as he started to fear an invisible presence… He felt something's glare on him… But he didn't know what. That's what was clouding his mind, as he passed a shaking snout in it. Everyone gasped as he jumped a meter, whimpering.

-Shane!

Jason jumped inside their cabin by the window, tackling the girls on the ground in the process. Nate grasped his own hands, sweating and panting. Shane was whimpering loudly, showing a small bite on his snout.

-You were afraid of that…?

Nate regained his strength and mind as he saw a squirrel climbing a tree, getting out the bushes. He laughed, trying to relax, as Shane walked towards them, still looking at the bushes. He didn't know why, but he felt strange, as if he was sensing a presence. He and his younger brother watched the other three on the ground, shaking. He chuckled while the wolf dog sat in front of them, waiting for a hug.

-That was just a squirrel, like the last time…

-I swear I just sensed something! Even Shane was acting strangely!

She quickly got up, kicking Jason's feet off of her head. She wanted to say something else, opening her mouth but nothing came out. She just stood there, taken aback by Shane, laying flat on his back. He looked like a cub. Jason groaned, holding onto the bed to get up, while Nate, who was already inside, was helping Caitlyn. He seemed a bit shocked.

-Everyone cares about the squir-

-Squirrel but not about me! You've said that before, bro'…

Nate tapped his shoulder brotherly, making everyone laugh at Jason who was pouting. He felt better, relieved. His brothers helped him to heal. Nate was holding his girlfriend tight, as everyone turned their attention towards the outside, where everything was dark. It was so dark that it wasn't possible to see a meter away. After a few minutes of loud and threatening silence, it was time to go back inside. Shane hurried inside, feeling horrible, like if something was slowly but surely eating his soul. Once inside, Nate carefully closed the door.

-Would you be able to sleep in your cabin?

-I don't know…

Shane huffed at his brothers and dragged Mitchie to his bed, after pushing Caitlyn to Nate's. His brothers got the hint and smiled at him. He sat on the carpet, moving his tail like a cub.

-Well, in that case… I think you're going to sleep here…

-It doesn't bother me as long as you're quiet…

Jason was already in his bed. He yawned loudly, stretching and said some goodnight. As it was quite late, Nate turned off the lights. Then, shyness took over, and the girls were as shy as Nate to sleep in their cabin. It was against the Camp rules. Brown said so when a youngster complained about strange situations in the night. Caitlyn got into bed with Nate. They hugged, and she felt safe in his warm arms. He kissed her forehead, both smiling.

-Goodnight everyone!

-Goodnight!

The couple quickly fell asleep, leaving Mitchie and Shane alone. Jason was snoring, as usual, making Shane snort, like if he was laughing. She got into bed and felt guilty that Shane was laying on the carpet, almost asleep. Shane yelped a "goodnight. He sighed deeply, missing his bed already, and secretly hoping tomorrow to be better, as usual now. Then, he heard a whistle. His ears instantly perked up. He turned around quickly, and saw Mitchie patting a place next to her. He looked at the others, who were already sleeping, before jumping in eagerly. He licked Mitchie's face, making her giggle.

-Alright… You're welcome… Shane.

Shane happily laid beside her, head on his big paws. She caressed his belly, as his fur was very soft. He sighed deeply, slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

-'Night Shane… Sleep well…

He mentally sent her a similar sentence, and he thought she got it, as she was smiling. He finally closed his eyes, feeling himself getting lighter and lighter… The covers were soft and warm. He felt safe. He felt great. He felt like a cub. He sighed once again, deeply. Before everything around him went dark.


	20. Chapter XVIII: Love flies…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XVIII: Love flies…

The sun was shining through the window. That gleam was enlightening Mitchie's sleeping face. Caitlyn was already awake, but she was sitting near the window. She was staring randomly at the nearby forest, sighing. She glanced over the trees, at the lake. Something, or rather someone was on her mind. She was thinking about her and Nate. As always. It was like if he had put a spell on her. They faked their sleep yesterday night. It was only when everyone else was fully asleep that they spoke. They spent most of their night speaking. He told her nervously his plans. They were still minor and he asked her if she could wait a little bit, when they'll be around 20 years old, to get married. He gave her his ring as an engagement ring, he really loved her, with all his heart, but they were too young. They agreed last night, as each other's presence was enough for them to be blissful. Nate and Caitlyn were torn between their love and the others, the law. Unlike Mitchie and Shane, who were engaged. But no one knew, except Nate. He was happy for his brother, and even told him about them… They were brothers and that was what mattered in these moments. Caitlyn turned around a bit, so she put her head on the chair's arm.

-Good morning friends!

Caitlyn turned around, a bit frightened. She had forgotten Mitchie was here. She looked at her with a funny look. She got out of bed, slowly stretching and yawning.

-Good morning too! But as I said once, it is a bit exaggerating since we're the only ones here, Mitch'…

-What? Again?

She jumped out of bed, joining her best friend, suddenly feeling bored, like her.

-They're always in a rush, even in the morning…

-Yeah… The summer is the only time when everything slows down for them…

-Yeah… Same for us…

-Where are they?

Caitlyn put her hand in the pocket of her pajama, and took a paper out. Mitchie took it and began to read. It was a note from Nate. Then, Caitlyn gave her another paper and took this one back quickly. Mitchie looked at her suspiciously, smirking. She had read the beginning, and it was a love letter. She smirked wider at her friend as she went a bit red.

-Come on, don't tell me you never wrote one or even Shane…

-Right… I won't forget it…

-Then don't…

They laughed at their playfully small talk. Mitchie sat on the edge of her fiancé's bed, slowly opening the yellow envelope. She smiled, noticing that Caitlyn didn't open it while she had read her letter. She felt guilty. But it soon washed away, as she started to read the letter. Her love letter.

_Sweetie,_

_Nate just informed me about a meeting this morning quite early. Same old serious bro'… Anyway, I have to be there this time. Our manager wants to talk to me. I don't even know about what… But don't worry, I'm a popstar, I'm not worried by anything, only about your own well-being. But I'll join you at lunch, so reserve us seats, please. Then, after that, we'll leave my bros and Cait' and I'll take you somewhere… No need to call or send messages because you'll only know once you'll be there. It's a surprise… Always know that I love you, fiancée… No matter what. _

_Love ya with all my heart,_

_-Popstar- _

Mitchie smiled widely and immediately texted him a "good morning" and a "can't wait". Caitlyn sat beside Mitchie, and fell, laying down. Mitchie did the same. They sighed deeply, looking randomly at the ceiling. It was quiet, and they could only hear each other's breaths.

-So, what do you want to do?

-I don't know… But it's too quiet and strange when Jason's not around…

-Yeah… I think I miss him in these moments…

-Same here… It's too quiet…

They stayed silent another moment. It was a bit early, and only a few campers were up. Mitchie got up, stretching, looking through the window.

-Come on, I know what to do…

-And what?

-I wrote a music months ago and as you'll be the best music producer one day, maybe you can give me a hand… And maybe my song will make you a name… You know…

-Yeah, stop being so self-centered, Mitchie, I'll help you… Anything that makes us move… I'm getting sleepy again…

They laughed, playing at throwing pillows at each other. After a few minutes of intensive fun, they stretched, yawning once again and got out, heading towards their cabin. All the while, they were holding their letters tight, afraid to lose them.

######°######

Meanwhile, the band was in the guest room, where there are meetings. It wasn't like the other rooms or cabins, as the walls were painted in grey and there was a carpet on the wooden floor. Nothing expensive or flashy. There were chairs around a huge table, with a TV in the back, near a window and a computer on its side. The teenagers were sitting at the table, discussing with their manager by webcam. Even when they were supposed to be on vacations, they still had a laptop to keep contact with everyone. Jason was anxiously playing with his thumbs, while Shane was trying to fix his hair and Nate was the only one serious…

-Well, we agree about the marketing, but we'd like to stay here until the end of the summer, as we planned…

-Wait, what?

Shane quickly glanced at his younger brother, lost. He tried to secretly talk with Nate, under Jason's amused glare. No one was listening to him… He got up, pushing Nate, so the manager could see him.

-I haven't understood the whole thing about our vacations…

-The thing is that we're having some troubles here with the label as the summer isn't a splendor period for you… The fans are still calm, there are no worries about it but the label… I think it's better if you can cut off your vacations and work on a new album now. You could take other holidays during Christmas, or Fall… It's a nice period too!

-But I don't want to! It's the only time we can see our friends… Our true friends! After the summer, it'll be too late… We're all going back to our daily lives and we won't be able to see them until next year!

-Calm down, Shane… I know you guys haves friends, family and even some crushes here…

Shane went a bit red, turning around. Jason laughed while Nate was like Shane. Just by a pleading look, his brothers sat next to him, all facing their manager.

-Come on, we don't wanna leave!

-You can't force us into that! We'll call the police!

Everything went silent after Jason's sentence. Nate scoffed, turning around, while Shane smacked his head. He huffed, groaned and didn't speak anymore, pouting.

-Maybe we don't have to leave… I mean… We can work on some songs here!

-Yeah! We'll do that and Nate will send them to you, so we wouldn't have to leave!

-But are you sure? I mean, what about materials…

-There are record booths here, instruments… We're in Camp Rock, that's all about music here!

A long moment of silence stressed them. Their manager put a hand on his head, as if he was in deep thoughts. He rocked back and forth in his huge leather chair. He sighed, grimacing. Their hearts skipped a beat and they all held their breaths. Then, their manager let his hand fall on his desk and he seemed to smile, a rare thing to them.

-You're young, popular, rich and healthy… What could be worse? Alright, you can stay here…

-Thank you, M. Stark we-

-But you must write at least some music and work on it… Or else, you'll come right back here to work on your next album, away from your friends… Am I clear?

-Yes.

-Good. Now, you have to go. I have another meeting with Justin Timberlake that is very important.

The screen went black, as the webcam had stopped. They all stayed silent, eyeing each other. They breathed deeply, wiping their sweating faces. They got up, and high fived. Jason squealed like a girl, hugging his brothers quite tight. They laughed, as their hearts were lighter now. They could stay if they write some music… They're musicians…

-Come on, let's do some now and we could enjoy some free time after!

They rushed outside while Nate took their laptop and closing the door carefully. They all were happy to stay, so they could spend more time with their girlfriends.

######°######

Mitchie was in the cabin booth, with Caitlyn. They pushed some buttons on the huge screen in front of them. They heard a buzzing sound, and Caitlyn pushed her friend inside the other cabin. She instantly grabbed the mike, feeling great when it's about music. She wasn't shy anymore, like she used to some years ago. She's grown up now. Well, she was still a bit shy, but everyone could tell she has changed a lot since then. Another sound. Caitlyn nodded, putting headphones on. She did the same, as she started to sing.

_I am confident  
>But I still have my moments<br>Baby, that's just me  
>I'm not a supermodel<br>I still eat McDonald's  
>Baby, that's just me<br>_

She wrote this one when she started to read people magazines gossiping about everything and nothing in the same time. It reminded her of Shane and his image when they first met.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Machine, machine  
><em>

She was putting a lot of heart into this song as she wanted to describe the world of a star nowadays. It was all just a fake world. She knew that as she started being popular in her high school and Shane always told her some funny stuff that happened to him or his band… The hardest thing was to keep your head up and see clearly…

_Who said I can't wear my  
>Converse with my dress<br>Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
>Who says I can't be single<br>And have to go out and mingle  
>Baby, that's not me<br>_

Caitlyn jumped in fright as something twirled her around for a second. She turned her head but was kissed. She quickly opened her eyes, furious, ready to strike, but Nate jumped back in fright too as he saw her glare. He waved, a bit red, suddenly feeling shy. She laughed, hugging him. Jason laughed too and hugged the couple. Meanwhile, Shane sat beside Caitlyn, mesmerized by Mitchie's voice. She was his. He was so happy and thankful for that. His eyes were sparkling with lust and fascination. He even hushed the others who were still laughing. They didn't complain, sitting and listening to their friend.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>'cause of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land...<br>_

Mitchie was facing them, but didn't see them as her eyes were closed. She was into her song so much that Caitlyn knew she wouldn't have to record it one more time. It was already perfect. Jason, who rarely sang, whistled in admiration, crossing his arms, as Nate was just nodding and tapping his feet in rhythm.

_Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
>'Cause nothing else is real<br>In the la-la land machine  
><em>

Shane went closer to Caitlyn, and even felt his little brother's glare on his shoulders. He whispered some words to her and she answered back in a whisper. He smiled, nodding and quickly got up. She smiled slyly at his brothers, eyes sparkling, as he grabbed some papers in the bag containing the laptop. He coughed, getting out.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<em>

_Well, I'm not gonna change  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Well, I will stay the same  
>In the la-la land machine<em>

_Machine  
>Machine<br>I won't change anything in my life  
>I won't change anything in my life<br>I'm staying myself tonight  
>I'm staying myself tonight<br>La, la, la, la, la_

Mitchie finished the song, smiling brightly. When she turned her head, her smile faded for a second. The two brothers smiled, waving at her, and even acclaiming her. She opened her mouth to ask where a certain someone was when she was picked up and turned around in one swift motion. Shane smiled at her, hugging her. She hugged back happily.

-I didn't have the chance to hear the whole song, but I hope I will…

-Don't worry about that, popstar…

-By the way, you were good. Really really good!

-Thanks…

She smiled, looking down at the ground, a bit shy. He chuckled, giving her some papers. She looked at it, smiling brightly once again. He looked back at her, smiling goofily.

-Would you…

-Of course!

They laughed, before kissing. They got into place, grabbing a mike. Shane made some signs to Nate, who dragged everyone there, as well as guitars for him and Jason. This last one felt a bit astonished as he knew what the papers were about… A song… He was going to sing with everyone… He suddenly felt strange, some kind of stress overwhelmed him and his palms were sweating.

-Wait…

Everyone stopped chatting and turned towards Mitchie, with quizzical looks. She showed the papers to Shane, pointing him things. He looked back at her, sighing.

-I wrote this song with Mitchie… But I don't know why, it's for three boys and three girls… There's still one person missing…

-But where can we find another girl who can sing? Do we have to go and ask-

-I know someone…

Everyone went silent, looking at Jason, who had been silent until now. He stepped forward, taking a look at the papers. He smiled a small smile, hoping they would agree to his proposition.

-I know someone…

-Who?

He felt a pang in his heart as Nate's voice echoed though his head. He gulped loudly, breathing heavily. It was now or never to introduce her back in the group…

-Well… Maybe Dana? She may have a free period right now… She can sing…

The loud silent filled the room as all glares turned towards Jason, burning him. He looked at the ground, avoiding any contact with his brothers, especially Nate. But, somehow, Shane's unexpected voice ripped the threatening silence.

-Why not? We must finish this one today…

-So… I…

-Go get her!

Shane pushed him outside the cabin and, dumbstruck at first, he managed to run, which made his brother laugh. Once inside, Shane was welcomed by quizzical glares from the group. Especially from The girls.

-Why did he propose-

-Why is she singing with-

-Slow down! It's nothing strange… Our manager told us to work on songs or else we'll have to leave…

-Yeah… So it's better if we finish this song today and send it tonight. He'll see we're working on our project…

Mitchie didn't reply, as she wanted him to stay so badly. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was a bit more shocked by this because Dana was with Nate before her, and she was still a bit jealous inside… Nate smiled, taking her in his arms, as the other couple exited the cabin. She smiled back a little and he kissed her.

-You're tensed… Is it about Dana singing with us…?

-Yeah…

She looked at the ground, feeling jealousy and fear. That mix was making her mad and Nate, without thinking much, sensed it from the beginning. He smiled softly, squeezing her a bit, showing her he was here next to her. She smiled a bit more, hugging him. He hugged back, inhaling her scent. She was always wearing a perfume that he actually liked. That was different from the other girls he dated before, as he hated their perfumes. They were too strong, or stinky… Hers was soft, yet strong enough to be smelt a whole day. He liked it. He gently lifted her head, feeling her insecure about it.

-There is nothing to worry about…

-But what if she tries to… You know…

-She won't. We broke up. Even if she tries, I won't fall for her again. And you know why?

-Why?

-Because I got you… You're everything to me and I don't want to lose you… That's all my heart's telling me along with my brain. I love, and nothing would ever change that. Remember my promise to you… The night?

-How could I have forgotten?

-Never forget. Because it's when I found a home for my heart. And I only have one heart, and now, it's all yours… Not by brother's, or my friend's… But only yours… I love you…

-I love you too…

She was relieved and smiled a true smile. Nate felt better too and they hugged tight. They were lost in each other's eyes and kissed, alone in the room… For a moment, before everyone came back in… Everyone greeted Dana, trying their best to welcome her, even thought it was quite strange for them. In spite of the awkward situation, after some minutes of talking, they quickly took place and Caitlyn tapped some buttons and came back quickly in the cabin. They had to finish a song today and they wanted to make it quick. Nate was the first to play guitar, as Caitlyn started to sing anxiously. But a gentle look from Nate soothed her.

_A word's, just a word, 'til you mean what you say  
>And love, isn't love 'til you give it away<br>We've all gotta give  
>Give somethin' ta give, to make a change<em>

_Send It on, On and On  
>Just one that can heal another,<br>Be apart, reach a heart,  
>Just one spark starts a fire!<br>With one little action  
>the chain reaction will never stop!<br>Make it strong,  
>Shine a light and send it on!<em>

Jason soon joined them by playing guitar. Shane and Mitchie stepped forward, grabbing a mike too. They eyed each other some seconds before they started singing, playing along.

_Just Smile, (Just Smile)  
>And the world (and the world) will smile<br>along with you,  
>That small act of love,<br>stands for one become two!_

_If We take the chances  
>To change circumstances<br>Imagine all we can do  
>If we,<em>

Everyone started singing, joining the couple. Dana, surprising everyone, was singing very well. Nate didn't even notice this when they were together. He smiled at Caitlyn, who smiled back, reassured.

_Send It on, On and On,  
>Just one that can heal another,<br>Be apart, reach a heart,  
>Just one spark starts a fire!<br>With one little action  
>the chain reaction will never stop!<br>Make it strong,  
>Shine a light and send it on!<br>Send It On!  
>(Oh send it on)<em>

Surprising everyone too, was Jason. He was singing very well too and his brothers were shocked. They didn't know he could sing so well. They all discovered talent in each other today in this little cabin.

_And There's Power in all of the choices we make,  
>So I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste!<em>

_A word's, just a word,  
>til you mean what you say<br>And love, isn't love 'til you give it away_

Jason smiled at Dana, making her giggled softly. He smiled wider, winking. But when he noticed Mitchie looking at him, he turned a bit red, looking away. Dana smiled at him and looked at Mitchie. They both smirked.

_Send It on, On and On,  
>Just one that can heal another,<br>Be apart, reach a heart,  
>Just one spark starts a fire!<br>With one little action  
>the chain reaction will never stop!<br>Make it strong,  
>Shine a light and send it on<em>

_Just one that can heal another  
>Be apart, Reach a heart<br>Just one spark starts a fire!  
>With one little action<br>The chain reaction will never stop  
>Make it strong<br>Shine a light and send it on  
>Shine a light and send it on<br>Shine a light and Send it on  
><em>

Caitlyn ran back to the huge computer quickly and pressed buttons once again. Then, after a buzzing sound quite loud, everyone breathed deeply. They all cheered, talking loudly, knowing the song was already good and that Caitlyn only have to mix it and it'll be finished. Nate smiled at her, like did the other couples. While they all exited the room to hear the song finished in the nearby cabin, Jason quickly kissed Dana, a bit red. She couldn't help but smiled back, knowing it wasn't the right time to tell the group. But it didn't bother them, as they were happy as long as they were together…

Songs featured in this chapter: _La La Land_, _Demi Lovato_

_Send it On, Disney with Jonas brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez_


	21. Chapter XIX: Jason and Dana

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XIX: Jason and Dana.

They all cheered after hearing the two songs. Jason was whistling while his brothers high-fived. Mitchie went to hug Shane, who happily hugged back. A bit jealous and being a bit competitive too, Nate hugged Caitlyn. Jason's arms were burning him as he wanted to do the same with Dana. It was such a tease to him that he couldn't stand that sight. Then, after two minutes of silence, they all sat, looking at Dana, friendly.

-You're a singer… We didn't even notice that…

-Yeah… How did you…

-It's nothing, really… That's just part of being Axel Turner's daughter…

Nate smiled, while looking at the ground, remembering how foolish he was back then. He tried his best to impress her, even Caitlyn gave his some tips… But it wasn't love between them, it was more friendly than anything. He wouldn't have done everything he did with Caitlyn with Dana. Caitlyn was everything to him, and it was an evidence for the group since they first met. It was Mitchie who introduced her. Nate was still thankful to her for that. And, one thing leading to another, they now were together.

-Well, I finished my work! The songs are finished! You can send them to whoever you want!

-Friends first!

-Manager second but also, we'll have to-

Jason's stomach growled loudly and everyone went silent, looking at him. He went bright red, smiling goofily. Dana was the first to laugh, soon joined by the group. Even Jason laughed, trying to act normal, and not strange, as Dana was with him. They talked some more minutes when, this time, Shane's stomach growled. They laughed once again, as it seemed it was close to noon.

-What if we all go eating something?

-And maybe after lunch, we could hang out and have fun?

-Good idea!

They all got out after they had Nate's agreement. Once in the long corridors, Dana nudged Jason. He suddenly remembered he promised her they would spend the day together after singing. So, he had to find an excuse to skip the lunch… It wasn't easy to act different with friends and brothers that knew you too well… He smiled at her as an idea popped in his head. He quickly made his way towards Nate, ready to face their president…

-Hey bro'… I'm gonna show my birdhouse to Dana…

-But it's noon and usually, you're always the first to the cafeteria, eating…

Nate looked at him, trying to sound innocent. He was trying to know what was going on, and if he did… Jason had to play it cool yet smart… He rolled his eyes, sighing.

-I know that but it's the best I've ever built in my whole life! I have to show it before it'll end up in a birdhouse museum… And even if you want to… You can come… You're welcome too, little bro'!

-What about lunch? Your stomach was growling…

-Nah, I'll pick up lunch in my secret spot…

-Your secret spot? That's under your bed…

-Yeah… You're smart, kid…

They laughed, staring at Jason and Nate. They were arguing, trying to know what the other would do or say next… Nate sighed and turned around. The mere thought of seeing his birdhouse made him dizzy… Shane and Mitchie laughed, as they guessed a bit what that sudden change from Jason was about.

-Alright, have fun… Visiting Jason's birdhouse…

Dana chuckled, watching them heading towards the cafeteria, where tons of youngsters were already standing outside. They waved at them, before turning around, walking steadily and slowly towards the lake. Dana took Jason's arm and put her head on his chest. He felt strange, dizzy, but great.

-I couldn't have waited longer… I wanted to spend that day with you so badly…

-Me too… Just you and me…

-Without my brothers…

-What? They're nice… Well, Nate's always the president and Shane's goofing around… But they're nice.

-Yeah… But let's forget them for the day; it's just you and me…

They smiled at each other, lost in the moment. Once in the Canoes station, Jason grabbed one, put in on the water and helped Dana to get in. They were brothers and all gentlemen… Their parents educated them well. Jason had some difficulties to get in and she helped him, after he fell on the small beach. He laughed, happy to be with her. After a few minutes of struggle, he finally got in and they slowly started to head towards Camp Star.

-I knew it…

-I guessed it…

-Come on! It's open!

Mitchie and Caitlyn turned around, giggling. Their boyfriends, who were standing outside, waiting for them, sent them quizzical glares. The girls stopped giggling, kissing them, leading them inside. They now knew Jason's little secret but they won't spill it. It was his and not them; it wasn't their roles to judge him. As long as he is happy, they're good about it.

######°######

While the group was in the cafeteria, eating with Brown Cesario and Connie Torres, planning to help them after lunch, the couple was in the music room. They've already finished lunch, and were enjoying some rest together. It was silent, and a soft harmony of breaths filled the room. They were laying lazily on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Sometimes, he could felt her eyeing him. He turned around on his stomach, sighing, deeply satisfied. He closed his eyes, with a smile on his face.

-Jason?

-Yeah?

He opened one eye slowly, feeling a bit sleepy. He looked at her, still smiling. She smiled back and scanned the room. It was nothing new to her, but now Jason was here, it seemed different. The music room was a private room, only used by teachers. Almost every possible instrument was here, from the standard guitar to the brand new piano with cello, harp… He guessed what she was thinking about. He got up and stretched slowly, yawning. Her face lit up with a heartwarming smile. Without a word, just by instinct, he gave her his hand and she took it, leading him to another couch, were many guitars were waiting, shining in the dim sunlight. Seeing his favorite guitar among them, he smiled widely, instantly grabbing it.

-So… What do you play?

-What do you want me to play?

She stayed silent a long moment. He played guitar in his band, with his brothers, but he rarely sang and played on his own. He was always in the back, the stars were his brothers. Sometimes, it hurt him, as he wished he was as well known as them, feeling a bit jealous. Other times, it didn't bother him. He saw her look and guessed that it was a thought question. He sat next to her, strumming, playing some random chords.

-Well… I may not be as good as my bros' but…

-You're as good as your bros', Jason… You're part of a team and each and every member is important.

He smiled. She was a bit like Nate, finding the right words. He coughed a bit, feeling suddenly a bit cocky. It was his pride that was overwhelming him right now.

-Well… I wrote some things years ago and… Well, I wrote a song… I think…

-Come on, I'd like to hear it…

-Well, to tell the truth… You're the very first… To hear it… Don't be too hard 'cause it's old and-

-Jason… You worry too much… Now go on, sing…

He smiled, strumming the guitar, beginning the song. Dana sat comfortably in the couch, carefully listening to him. He was a singer and it was sad he didn't sing much… He was as good as his brothers.

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

The first notes of music filled the room, sending chills down their spines. Jason's voice was thrilling Dana while he was a bit anxious to sing. He wasn't proud of his song because it wasn't exactly like the ones his brothers sing. They were perfect, not his.

_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You wanna go, yeah<br>I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You wanna hear but<em>

_I'll be your hero  
><em>

He felt a bit more confident as Dana smiled, eyes half closed. He smiled back, regaining some strength to sing the chorus. It wasn't the ful song, but it was all he could remember because it was quite old.

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero  
><em>

Jason, for the first time in his life, felt very proud. Dana was clapping in her hands, in rhythm. Hoping it was pleasing her, he kept going, breathing deeply as the next thing was to pursue a note.

_I'll be your hero_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be your hero_

_Yeah_

_So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>And when it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero-o<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<em>

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

He looked at her, breathing heavily, but not out of breath. He sang before, alone but still, and he was used to these things in the music. Dana seemed to be shocked as her mouth was half opened and she was smiling.

_I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<em>

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Yeah  
>Then I'll be your hero<em>

_Yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

Jason strummed the guitar one last time, ending the music. He breathed some seconds, got up and put the guitar back to its place. He sat beside Dana, looking at her, waiting for something to happen. She stayed silent a moment before she finally said something that made Jason incredibly happy.

-It was amazing, really… How could your brothers let you stay in the back?

-Thanks… You know… Singing isn't my thing… I rather play guitar than singing… It's like my voice…

-But still… It was great…

-Thanks…

They were lost in each other's face, smiling. They slowly inched closer and closer until their noses touched. He inhaled abruptly, surprised. Dana kept getting closer and they finally kissed. Then, without knowing why, he felt strange, something he had never felt. They fell on the couch and she was under him, he was above her. He was stunned, like frozen. Unlike Nate, it wasn't something that got into him at first. He was insecure, hesitant, scared. He kept kissing her, trying his best to not collapse on her because the couch was quite small. He used his knees to get a bit up but he let his hand ran on the side of the small couch. He didn't catch anything and fell off, taking Dana with him in the process. He was laying on his stomach, groaning while she was sitting on his back. After a few minutes of silence, they finally laughed. They weren't hurt, just amused. He turned around swiftly, using his strength to tackle her playfully. This time, they were beside a huge ivory piano. By just a simple contact, a soft sound made them jump in fright. They looked at each other, sighing, happy. Dana got up quickly and sat on the small bench in front of the piano. Jason got up slowly, taking some time to rub his arms. He sat beside her, watching carefully her hands which were playing a soft and complicated song. Jason closed his eyes softly, listening to the mesmerizing song. His head slowly tilted from side to side, bouncing slowly to the melody. Dana was concentrated, looking carefully where her hands were running on the ivory piano. The room was filled with another soft music, and all the instruments seemed to be listening, shining in the dim sunlight that lit up her face.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to catch any small detail. The first thing he saw was Dana's smiling face. Her shining brown hair fell on her shoulders delicately, while the sun seemed to make her glow. He smiled, eyes lost in the contemplation of her face. She felt his glare upon her body and shivered a bit, as a chill ran down her spine. She suddenly lost the melody and stopped playing, looking at her hands, with a quizzical expression. She put them on her legs, sighing. She turned around, meeting Jason's eyes. They were shining, like hers, and she could clearly saw her reflection in them. He gently took her hands and put them back on the huge piano.

-Come on… I know you can do it…

She smiled a bit and started over. Then, her hands found the right notes once again and they ran on the black keys, walking down the whites afterwards… The song filled the room and the harmony got a grip on his heart. Jason smiled and, in the dim light that was enlightening her face, he put an arm around her. She turned around, and stopped playing, lost in his eyes. Then, they kissed, a long time, and they had to pull away only to breathe. She snuggled closer to him, putting her head against his chest. She was listening to his breathings as he was hugging her, swinging them side to side slowly.

-Hey, Dana?

-Mm?

She lifted her head up a bit, so she could see his face. He gulped and his heart beats were faster and stronger. Somewhat, his eyes were shining with hope.

-Do you think that…? You know… We will be together…?

-But we are…

-I mean… Together, like… Well… Together, old, in a house, with children yelling… That kind of together…

-Maybe… We're still too young, but in love… If we wait some years… Then, I'm sure we'll be together then…

They smiled at each other, and Jason's lump in the throat instantly disappeared. He smiled wider, hugging her once again. He wasn't a hugger with other persons like his brothers or friends, but Dana was changing him in more than a way. She wasn't bad like everyone liked to tell. She was just the king of girl to open up that easily. She still had some moments of loneliness. It was just her temper, but she had a golden heart inside… And that was the kind of thing that Jason saw in each person when he first meet them. He was sensitive about these parts of their tempers. And that's how he met Dana, and that's how he knew that one day, they'll be together.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

He kissed her tenderly, feeling that something had changed in him, that he was a new Jason now. He looked at Dana, and it proved him right. He was sure that she will be his and that he'll be hers. No matter what.

-Come on, play it again, I loved it!

Dana laughed at Jason, positioning herself in front of the piano. Her hands played the music once again and he closed his eyelids. He had never felt so great. He knew that she was his future, like Mitchie was Shane's and Caitlyn was Nate's. He sighed, deeply satisfied, enjoying the afternoon with Dana, chilling out.

Song featured in this chapter: _Hero (unplugged)_, _Starstruck_

_Bella's Lullaby-Rivers flow in you, __Twilight_


	22. Chapter XX: Breakdown and runaway…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XX: Breakdown and runaway…

A now familiar scene happened to him once again… He was hoping so badly to be dreaming and to wake up soon… But the cruel and hurting truth was crushing his hopes once again… The boy was lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of familiar bushes, panting. He was greeting teethes hard and smashing the ground with his fist with all his growing strength. He has never felt so sick. He spat a lot of times, a brownish and sticky thing, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself getting worse_._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. This time, he began to change his mind slowly... He gripped the ground, throwing mud away, as he fell, trying to get up. Everything seemed to be a blur to him.

-Shane!

He groaned in fear as he heard footsteps getting closer. He got up, dizzy, taking hold onto some trees to get away from them. He didn't go far at all, because he collapsed, face in the mud. He gripped his growling stomach. His scar was burning him, becoming dark red. He yelled from the pain, it was like if God's hands were tearing his members apart. He started to sob, but didn't cry. The pain was excruciating and he was going mad. He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large and many waves of sharp pain. He felt it coming quicker and longer. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own, crashing bones. A now sinister stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _That is how it all begins… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts… He heard someone scream. It made him froze. He pushed himself away from some centimeters, his back facing the group. He knew it was useless, as they would approach him anyway. She ran towards him but hesitated to even touch him. His clothes were ripped, and there was no doubt that he was changing quicker this time. She turned him to face her but froze in fear and horror. It was ore horrible than before. Like if the quickest the transformation came, the worst he was. His once handsome face was now deformed. He has a large snout, big fangs, sharp ears… He wasn't his fiancé anymore. Her eyes were lost in his. They were deep brown, and watery. He was begging for help and comfort, but yet, he was begging her to leave. After a moment, she gently stroked his head. His fur was smooth and silky, unlike the beast's. His heartbreaking whimpers stopped and his breathing slowed down. He was watching her, waiting for any sign of pity or disgust. Nothing happened.

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… He could wait. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change in a final growth, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed completely. He was no longer human. He was a beast. She was caressing his long hairy back. She had never felt something so soft. He turned around a bit, but Mitchie didn't move. The group soon joined her, except Caitlyn, who was watching from distance.

-Shane, it's alright… We're here…

He watched them silently, trying to get up but fell. She was soothing his nerves and all his tension washed away. She placed a hand on his growling belly and it seemed to stop. But, an unexpected wave of pain hit him hard, making him roll over, making Mitchie fall in the process. He was rolling in circles, dangerously showing his fangs. They watched him in horror as he was growling and yelling. That wave was worst than all the other ones and what he had felt… He slowly got up on his long legs, shaking, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except her. She was shining through the trees. She was shining in his still human eyes. Her scent was tempting him; his heart was racing in his heavy chest… Rushes of adrenaline blurred his mind and his eyes were wandering everywhere, like a furry… He groaned, and, by instinct, tilted his paw up, howled at the moon… Before jumping back on his legs. He lunged at her, rushing towards her. Jason guessed what would come up next, anticipating his moves. He growled, just an inch away from her arm, but Jason pushed her aside quickly and Shane fell on him, pushing him against a tree that collapsed on his leg. He yelled, pushing the tree away with all his might. The group soon rushed to his side, and Shane was left alone in his madness.

Nate helped Jason to his feet, but he must be hurt, as he was limping with difficulties. However, they were relieved to see it wasn't a broken because of the leg that was just reddish. Shane whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the camp. They all went out, except two: Brown Cesario's and Connie Torres'. He felt a sudden pang in his heart as the pain faded away. The moon was a perfect crescent, and two brownish humans' eyes were gleaming in hurt, on what looked like a wolf's head. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He looked at Mitchie, who didn't move. She held a shaking hand towards him. The group was silent and everyone was looking at him in horror. He recognized that look in their eyes. It was the same than his when the beast tried to kill him that fateful night. So he truly was a monster after all… Jason sat on the ground, his legs were shaking. Caitlyn was horrified and Nate was holding her, looking at him. Mitchie, with watery eyes, couldn't believe what happened. He tried to hurt her. A deep voice was echoing in his blurry mind, telling him to run. To run away and never look back. His heart was beating furiously against his chest in a sinister melody.

-Shane?

He whimpered, slowly licking his snout. He was craving for her. He was going crazy because of her scent... Feeling a bit dizzy from his transformation while he tried to walk, he fell on the cold ground. He stood there, didn't move at all. He turned on his side, facing the camp. He whimpered, covering his eyes with his huge paw. He shivered a bit when he felt Mitchie's hand on his paw. He heard gasps, coming from the others who were watching closely. She put it on the ground, and watched intensely his eyes. They were shining with love, but she could clearly tell he was lost and hurt. He snarled a bit, trying to scare her, so she would back off… But she didn't. She stayed next to him. He whimpered in agony to feel her hand running down his sides. It was torture to him. He wasn't human anymore. He was a beast, a monster, only based on his feelings and instincts…

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, realizing what he was thinking about. He wasn't his normal self. He was being strange, like if something was taking control all over him... They weren't safe next to him. No one was. He got up slowly, and jumped back, facing Mitchie. She had red eyes and tears were threatening to fall. She was as scarred as he was. He didn't step closer to her, and sent her a final glare, one she could never forget, full of regret, hurt and love. Without talking, she instantly knew what he was going to do. She tried to get closer but he would just back off.

-Shane! Don't! We'll help you!

She tried to reach his snout with one shaking hand, but he just turned his head. The ground soon joined her, knowing what was going on. Jason tried to reason him, but only his shadowy conscience was heard. It was blurring all his senses.

-Bro'… If you leave…

-We can help you… You don't have to…

Jason wanted to say something but a lump in his throat didn't allow him to. Nate tried to finish his sentence, but his feelings were taking control, like his brother. He shut his mouth, feeling weak. He wasn't a president in these moments. Mitchie sighed, trying to reach him but he jumped back again. Then, he laid on the ground, rolling over, shaking his head frenetically. He stopped a moment, breathing heavily. Looking down at the ground, he sighed and tossed the necklace to them. With this very small action, their hearts were torn. He looked sadly at them, howling. He was praying the moon to guide him, as he was seeking for guidance right now. Mitchie jumped, trying to catch him but fell on a tree, watching a whimpering wolf-dog running away. Running away from his friends, family, heart… Running away from everything… The tears were falling slowly as she sobbed. Caitlyn sat beside her, and they hugged. Jason was crying, hugging his little brother, who was suffocating, even thought he had tears in his eyes. It was official now; he was slowly losing them…

He ran through the forest in a flash, leaving big steps behind him. The wind seemed to try to stop him, but no success. It was hurling him back to them, but he didn't succumb to the cries and tears he felt, leaving them behind. They were strong and young, they'll get over it. He smashed some small trees on his way, crashing branches, banging on the huge trunks. The pain he felt in his heart was unbearable and, even thought animals were supposed to not be capable of such things, tears blurred his vision and he cried. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here… But he had to do this. For them. It was the same in the camp. He banged on canoes when he was near the lake, roamed in the reception, smashed some chairs and tables in the dining room and he even startled a teacher who heard noises and went out to know where they were coming from. The adult ran away, and Shane went the over way. He ran through a small wooden area and followed a small path, the one leading to a route. Once in its middle, he paused for a moment, turning around, sniffing the cool air. He'll miss them. A lot. He sighed, walking down the lonely, the one he had ever known. The one that led him to Mitchie. He was alone and only his huge shadow that was scaring him was following him. A soft breeze, yet strong, brought some pebbles on the road, stopping him once again. Even the elements seemed to tell him to stay. But he just couldn't. And now, he was alone, facing his future. He didn't know what he'll do next, but he was hoping to find a good place. His shallow heart was beating furiously, trying to convince him to come back to the camp, to stay. Instead, he ran away from home…

Song featured in this chapter: _Talking to the moon_, _Bruno Mars_


	23. Chapter XXI: Looking for him

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXI: Looking for him.

The sun was shining through the window. That gleam was enlightening Mitchie's grimacing, yet sleeping face. Caitlyn was already awake, as well as Nate, but she was laying in his bed. She was staring randomly at the ceiling, sighing. She glanced over the covers, at the door. Nate breathed softly, looking at her. He knew that everyone's been through a lot lately. And he felt like a part of him had disappeared with Shane. He sighed deeply, rolling on his side, tired. Yesterday night, after Shane ran away, they had to drag Mitchie back to their cabin. She felt asleep, crying, even in her sleep. She had lost a lot. He felt bad for everything that happened. Jason was asleep, face in the pillow. Then, he felt a soft hand brushing his hair. He turned around a bit, and met Caitlyn's eyes. He smiled a bit, trying to stay strong on the outside but he knew that he wasn't all the way inside. She swiftly hoped and lay beside him. He smiled at her trick.

-I'm so worried about Shane… I mean… What would he do, out there, alone…?

-I don't know… But I'm sure he'd want us to watch after Mitchie. It's the least we can do for him…

He smiled a sad smile, looking at the sheets that were covering them. He quickly glanced over them, seeing that Jason was still asleep, like Mitchie…

-I was thinking about it all night long… What if… Nah, you may think it's too crazy…

-Only crazy people helped humanity to progress…

Nate looked at Caitlyn quizzically, smiling, trying to suppress laughter. She nodded slowly, urging him to continue. He laid flat on his back, looking at the ceiling.

-Since he can't take care of himself… And that we miss him…

-Yeah…?

-Maybe we could go out and look for him…

Caitlyn thought it over a second. After all, she owed Shane a lot. It was him who introduced her to the band and especially Nate… Plus, he was like a brother to her… And he was her best friend's boyfriend…

-It's not so crazy… It makes sense… But how do we do this? We can't go away like that…

-Yeah… Only Jason, Shane and Mitchie can. We're still minor, our birthdays come later… When the summer will almost be over… And I don't think my parents would be comprehensive… And I don't want to lie… But if it is a necessity…

He put his hands on his face, lost in deep thoughts. Caitlyn sighed, kissing a part of his cheek that wasn't hidden. He hid his smile, feeling confident.

-I know we can do this… Together, we're stronger, remember?

-Yeah… And it's why I love you…

-I love you too…

They were frozen, looking at each other, lost in the moment. They inched closer and closer, leaning in for a kiss.

-Good morning…

Caitlyn turned around, a bit frightened. She had forgotten Mitchie was here. Nate was startled by Caitlyn and he glanced over her to see Mitchie. She was on her side, looking at them dully. She looked at them, trying to smile but it turned into some grimace. Caitlyn turned around, looking at her boyfriend. He grimaced, nodding, before getting up. She then wore a funny expression as well as Mitchie as he walked towards the bathroom, yawning. They glanced at each other before laughing a bit. Nate had forgotten he was only in his boxers. There was a small moment of silence before Caitlyn came over Shane's bed, where Mitchie was laying. She got out of bed, slowly stretching and yawning.

-Good morning too! What about breakfast after we're ready?

-That's quite random… And I don't feel hungry…

She jumped out of bed, eyes wandering everywhere, trying to find some comfort. Her best friend couldn't help but felt sad too. She went next to her, hugging her. She sobbed a little but tried to resist, looking strong.

-Don't worry… Shane's a big boy, he must be alright… He's a popstar!

-Yeah, but he isn't a genius…

They giggled a bit but soon sighed. Nate got out of the bathroom, dressed. Seeing it was time to go, he woke Jason up by pushing him. Slowly at first, like if he was rocking a baby, but a bit more abruptly as it was no success.

-Come on, pa'! It's still Sunday… Have mercy…

Sighing, irritated, Nate grabbed the vase and threw him the water. They were Brown Cesario's nephews. Jason didn't move at first, but got up slowly, stretching, sending deadly glares at him.

-A simple "good morning" would have been enough…

-Maybe but it wasn't…

Jason groaned, getting out of his moist bed. Nate gave him some clothes and pushed him in the bathroom. And the girls were watching the scene. They were amused but didn't laugh or smile.

-And hurry up!

-And how do you want me to if I'm not fully awake?

-Then take a cold shower like me! You'll be aware!

Jason groaned and they heard the water running down, as Nate sat on his bed, tying his shoes. Caitlyn sat next to him with a quizzical look. Mitchie followed but faced them, sitting on the other bed.

-Do you really take cold showers in the morning?

-Yeah… It doesn't sound like you…

-No, I never do…

They stared at him long minutes, and he stared back. They laughed, hearing Jason whimpering from the cold. Once he was finished, he got up, throwing some keys to Caitlyn, who swiftly grabbed them.

-Go get ready, we're here packing up some stuff. You better pack up some things too… We don't know how long it might take… We'll meet after lunch at the Camp Rock board.

-What? What's happening?

Nate looked at Caitlyn, who glanced back. Mitchie was just staring, trying to catch any small clue from their gestures or looks. Nate stepped forth, giving his girlfriend one last paper.

-We're leaving Camp Rock for a few days to look for Shane… He shouldn't have gone far…

Mitchie was shocked. She didn't move for a few seconds which made the other two stay silent as well, anxiously staring at her. Then, she sighed, a bit happy inside even if she didn't show it at all.

-When are you leaving?

-Today right after lunch, so no one will notice.

-Then I'm coming with you!

-No, you don't!

Nate grabbed a bag and tossed some clothes into it. Mitchie had her mouth half opened, dumb. She couldn't believe what he had just said. Caitlyn, for the first time of her life, was scared of Nate. He had a strange and hoarse voice. She rushed to his side, taking the bag away from him, pouting.

-I'm coming…

-No you're not…

-Yes I will…

-No, you won't… Give it back!

-You don't know what I'm capable of…

He laughed softly, shaking his head, looking at Mitchie, who was ready to throw the bag outside. He turned around, and took out another one from the cupboard. She instantly dropped it, mouth wide open, looking at Caitlyn and Nate.

-Come on… I have to… It's Shane! I know it's your brother, but still, we're together! If it were about you or anyone else, I'm sure he'd want to go, like me! And I'll let him…

-Maybe but I'm sure he would want us to watch after you so you're safe and it's not safe at all to go looking for him.

-But I can't stay here alone!

-Caitlyn will stay here with you.

-Plus, you're minor! Only Jason and I are-

-What?

Caitlyn stepped forth, looking quizzically at Nate. He knew what he had said and bit his lips. One angry girl was already hard to handle, but two was just impossible…

-I'll stay here? But I thought…

-Jason, hurry up!

-So, you want us to stay here? While you, guys, will go away?

-We can take care of ourselves! It's not because we're girls that we're weak!

-Jason!

-You have to let us come with you!

-Oh, they don't have to…

Caitlyn paused for a moment, looking at her best friend, guessing what she was meaning. She was sly. And Nate guessed it, stepping closer while he threw a bag beside the door.

-You're still minor, but not me… I can take you and we'll follow them!

-Oh no, you won't…

-Should I remind Nathaniel Grey he's minor…? And that Shane gave me your parents' phone number? So…

Nate instantly stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes. He sat on his bed, face on his fist. He was thinking deeply, sighing, and rubbing his temples. The girls giggled, winking at each other.

-Woo, I didn't know you know Nate's true surname!

Jason came out of the bathroom, dressed and a huge bad in his hands. They all turned towards him, but it didn't disturb him. He walked over to Nate, nudging him, smirking. Nate pushed him away and he faked to be hurt.

-You were talking so loudly that I heard everything… Well, if you were talking…

-Not right now…

Jason saw that his brother was arguing with himself about the question. He glared over his shoulder, at the girls who were stressing. He didn't like these scenes at all, where everyone is stressed about something. He got up, stretching.

-I'd like to add something, bro'…

-Yeah?

-I'd like the girls to come with us… Of course, it's dangerous, I won't deny it, but it's still company… I know I'm not the brig brother you'd like me to be, you're the smartest and I don't think we could last long out there… If we're just two… Plus, Mitchie is with Shane and Caitlyn's with you… So we're like a family… And a family isn't meant to be apart… When we'll be back, we don't even know when, we'll have to face Uncle Brown and our parents… Well, especially you and Caitlyn because you are minors… If we have to be punished, then let's be together, it'd be less sad… It's just my opinion, think about it…

They all looked at him, dumbstruck. He wasn't a genius but he still had some bright moments. The girls looked at Nate, smiling, trying to buy his judgment. He finally got up, grabbing the bag Mitchie wanted to throw away, burying things inside.

-Alright, you're coming… But please, be-

-Yay!

Mitchie and Caitlyn screamed loudly in utter happiness, as the boys were clenching their fists, grimacing. Jason couldn't bear it anymore and got up, hugging them, so they stopped.

-Calm down… It's the morning!

-Yeah but we can show some happiness, don't you think?

They all went silent, before bursting in loud laughs. They turned towards the door, which was closed. Nate hugged Caitlyn, kissing her cheek, leading the girls towards the door.

-Go and pack things you'll need. We don't know for how long we'll be gone so be prepared… And remember, you mustn't tell about it… And we'll take Jason's car-

-But Car is a bit sick, so be gentle when you drive…

-Anyway, be ready after lunch, we'll go when no one could notice. Not seen, not known… Am I clear?

-Yes, President Grey!

They turned towards Jason, who was laughing at his own humor. Nate sighed, smiling. He walked to the door, opening it for them, still being a gentleman. But when she was at the porch, Caitlyn's foot tripped on something, and in a flash, he grabbed her waist. She opened her eyes slowly but smiled, relieved when she saw Nate's. He caught her just on time. Mitchie smiled as well as Jason, looking at the couple who was lost in the moment. He coughed and Nate realized they weren't alone… She kissed his cheek, saying a soft "thanks" in his ear, making him shiver. Then, they walked away, waving one last time, before they got into their cabin. But Mitchie sobbed a little, seeing the teddy bear. The one Shane had bought her last year. She felt terribly alone and sad inside. Caitlyn smiled gently, taking her best friend in her arms. She was rocking her softly, wanting to comfort her.

-Come on, it's gonna okay, Mitch'… Together, we're stronger, remember? We'll find him, I'm sure… Even deaf, there is only a thing which you can hear, and it is your heart.

-What if-

-With "what if" we can recreate the world! Come on, we're the best rescue team ever! There are two popstars, a smart one and a… Well, let's say a protective one… And there's a future producer and a talented singer and dancer! Who can resist us?

She smiled a bit, giggling, thinking about the great team they were…

######°######

The heavy yet shining red car was reflected in Jason's eyes. They sparkled in lust and happiness, yet, he was a bit anxious it was Nate who was driving. He parked the car next to the billboard. Jason helped the girls to put their baggage in the coffer. They all took clothes and personal stuff while Nate took care of food. Jason wanted to but Nate refused, too scared to be craving for forgotten food. They all hopped in, eager to start their researches.

-So… Here's some-

-Come on, we've just gotten in that you're already giving orders? I brought my mp3, listen to some music, you'll be relaxed!

-Anyway, here's a map of the country for you Jason and another map of the USA for the girls, you will also have the cell phones and water… In case of-

Jason was whistling, stopping Nate in his talk. He whipped some mud off the door, enjoying seeing himself in his shining car. Nate sighed, as the girls were giggling. He started the engine.

-So, everything is ready?

-Yup!

-Jason, have you taken your medicine?

-What do you think I am? Of course I have!

-Alright, let's go now…

They were ready hours before leaving, conscientiously packing up. They talked to their friends normally, pretending Shane was with Brown, as if everything was normal. Mitchie even helped her mom in the kitchen and Nate had classes to teach. Jason went to see Dana. They all did their activities, like they used to. No one suspected anything. Everyone was too busy. Brown Cesario was preparing a meeting with bands and Axel Turner while Connie Torres was trying to find what she would do tomorrow for breakfast. It was a day like many others in Camp Rock, as well as Camp Star. And yet, it was special for a group of friends, who were excited but stressed to leave for a moment to look for a runaway friend. They were excited to live such a moment as most youngsters wanted to know what it was like to go on adventure without family. But they were scared of the possible dangers and what they would do to face them. It was one of Nate's biggest fears. The first was to lose everything, and the second, to not be able to protect his family and friends, to fail them. However, they were all in this together and together, they were stronger… That was what mattered.


	24. Chapter XXII: The hunt, the beast and th

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXII: The hunt, the beast and the nightmare begins…

The same scene happened again. The man was lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of some bushes, panting. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He has never felt so alive. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself changing. _This is just the beginning._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. This time, he began to change his mind slowly...

He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own. A now familiar stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _It's almost time to go… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts…

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… With one particular prey. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He slowly got up on his hind long and skinny legs, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. Except the moon. It was shining through the trees. It was shining in his monstrous eyes. He sat in doggy-style, watching it carefully to catch any small detail. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and howled at the moon, queen of the night. It is time…

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the camp. They all went out, except two who were already shut off: the target was one of them. Now that the night took over, it was his time. His so long awaited time. He howled with all his might and proud, making some cabins to turn on the light in fear. His huge shadow ran towards these humans and engulfed them in the loud howl. The moon was almost at its peak, and two brownish humans eyes were gleaming in hurt and lust, on what looked like a wolf's head. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He howled again, showing its all white teethes. Time's up…

He spied on them the whole day. They tried to act normal but it was just a game. They were packing up, and the prey wasn't with them. Now, he couldn't find his smell in the Camp. It was a puzzle. But he got all the pieces. By spying on them, he found out that its prey had run away. And they were leaving to find him. They're already gone, somewhere out there… And he was hoping to find his prey before them. Even if it means he'd have to kill. He had never done such a thing in the past, but he knew deep inside what he was capable of. If the group would try to compete with him, they'd have to face the biggest nightmare of their lives…

He ran through the forest in a flash, leaving big steps behind him. The wind seemed to try to stop him, but no success. He smashed some small trees on his ways, crashing branches, banging on the huge trunks. He prepared himself, letting his wrath massacre everything that was on his way. It was the same in the camp. He banged on canoes when he was near the lake, roamed in the reception and he even startled a lone teenager who went out to pee. He stopped near the billboard, as the smell was mesmerizing him. They're gone as he planned. Now, it was all about a hunt… His own hunt…

######°######

Shane was running down an avenue of a small town. There was a small billboard indicating it was Beaverton. He didn't know this town, but this was where his feet led him… He had kept running since he had left Camp Rock and had never stopped. Now, he was too tired and worn out to continue. He sighed deeply, panting. Some people were still out in the streets, even thought it was late. They just ignored him as he was a lone wolf-dog. He stopped in front of a bank, looking at the humans who were exiting the basement. They were working hard to get just enough money to survive whereas he had plenty… By being a celebrity… He felt terribly guilty and turned around. This time, he saw an old man sitting on the porch of the museum, handing his hat to whoever passed by. Only a few ones gave him some money and still, it wasn't enough to buy bred. The society urges people to have a bottom of wickedness. It is necessary to ignore the evil at most to be happy, closing eyes on the destitute ones. The world is wicked and cruel. No one could ever change that. He sighed, walking away, hoping to find something more friendlily.

He turned left at some random point, and found himself a small alley, where houses were well aligned. He heard strange noises, like chuckles and turned around, looking everywhere, but he was alone. He kept walking, head down, ashamed and heavy hearted. But he was stopped by whistles. He was alone, no one else was here. And yet, he heard chuckles, whistles… He groaned, angry.

-Hey, stranger, where are you going like that?

Then, dogs came out of nowhere, behind him. He jumped, startled. They inched closer to him and he stepped back, still facing them even thought he was way bigger than them. The poodle was snarling, showing sharp but small fangs while the other two, a pointer and a Doberman, were growling dangerously.

-Where do you think you're going, bastard?

-Yeah, we don't let dangerous bastards like you cross our town!

-You don't belong here!

Shane's ears fell down on his head, as he was already ashamed for who he was. The dogs burst in roars of laughter, and the poodle even spat on him. Trying to remain strong, he stepped forth, growling.

-Oh, the wolf-dog wanna fight?

-You know what you have to do, right, Medor?

-Yeah…

The Doberman laughed darkly, getting in fight stance. Shane instantly stepped back, whimpering. He didn't want to fight; he just wanted to run away…

-I don't want to fight…

-Then, why are you crossing our territory?

-I don't know! My feet led me there!

-Your… Feet?

-I just went by and I won't come back! Now, let me go!

He turned around, walking away. But the dog ran and jumped on him, crashing, pushing, and crushing him against the pavement. He yelped, trying to get up but instead, bit his neck, tearing his collar and suffocating him. As he was panting, whining, Shane leaped on his back, which cracked in a horrible sound. He grabbed his neck in his mouth, throwing the dog on the others who were watching in horror. All Shane's hair was up, his eyes were burning in rage and he was growling, dangerously coming closer to them. They dragged their friend away, tails in-between their legs, whimpering. Shane was still standing in the middle of nowhere, growling, and showing his sharp fangs. It was only when he saw blood on the pavement. He looked at it in horror, frozen. He wasn't badly hurt, just minor bruises that will heal in no time. But it was the dog's…

-What have I done?

He whimpered, running away once again. His paws, wet from the red liquid, were splashing the ground as he was running. He stopped and turned away, frightened by screaming cats and yelling dogs. Even humans who were looking through the window were scared of him. He was a monster. He was lost, roaming in the small town. He wanted to run away from his problems but he soon realized it brought him other ones… He turned another time to the left, then the right and two times left… He soon was somewhere else, away from the city. Open fields were surrounding him and the wind was blowing softly. He stopped a moment, panting, looking everywhere, dizzy, and fearing they had followed him to hunt him down. He was alone. He sat, looking at the moon which was gleaming with all its might. Somehow, it filled his heart with pain, hurt and loneliness. He sighed deeply, falling on the ground. He put a paw on his snout, hearing complains in the blowing wind. He knew who was talking, and where they were… The wind was telling him. He opened his heart to it, unlike humans, and he told him. He just had to ask the wind.

-I love you…

It blew softly, caressing his head, before taking his words away to the one he said those words to. His paws were dirty from the blood and mud, smelling horribly bad. He felt incredibly empty inside, imputed of some part of his soul. The moon was reflected in his human eyes, but less bright. They were watery and tears were threatening to fall. He sniffed loudly, lifting up his paw from his now dirty snout. He sat slowly, raised a paw and howled with all his might, trying to send messages to her. The one he had loved since the beginning. His howl was full of hurt, saying loving words. He didn't show his regret, howling to the moon, hoping she was on the other side and maybe talking to him. He howled louder and louder, with all his might, just to tell her how much he loved her, in spite of his runaway, and that she'll always be in his heart. He howled, with all his heart and soul, hoping to be heard…

######°######

Meanwhile, on a small prairie, a car was parked up next to a huge tree. Three tents were in the middle, a green, red and yellow. Nate was in the first, the yellow, with Caitlyn. She and Jason agreed to let them sleep in the same tent, even thought Nate was a bit reticent. He knew Mitchie was sad and preferred Caitlyn to be with her, just between girls. However, he didn't complain when she came in his tent with her air mattress. Mitchie was next to them, in the green one, while Jason was last in the red one. The boys put traps everywhere, securing the area for the night. In fact, they were surrounded by traps, even in their tents… They were all asleep, except Mitchie, who was shaking uncontrollably. She wasn't scared or sick, she was just missing him.

-Why did you do it, Shane?

She sniffed a bit, gripping the mattress tight, pushing the covers off of her, sitting. The moon was gleaming through the thick walls of the tent. It was like a green ball and it reflected in her tearful eyes.

-You know we could have helped you… Why?

She sobbed quietly, holding her pillow tight against her heavy chest. She coughed a bit, as her throat was being sticky. But, she stayed silent for a moment, and stopped her sobs. She thought she had heard something. But Jason was snoring and Nate and Caitlyn were dead silent. She heard it again. It was his voice. She got up quickly and got out swiftly, looking everywhere, but she was alone, in the middle of nowhere with her friends. She sighed, sitting, listening carefully. The wind blew slowly, putting her hair on her eyes. She pushed them back, and saw the perfect moon. It was like a giant eye watching over you. She felt safe at that moment, and forgave her sadness for that small amount of time. She heard far away howls and, behind them, she heard words. She understood what he was saying, and she knew it was him. Shane was talking to her through the wind and the moon.

-I love you too… But I hope you'll come back soon…

The wind gently stroked her cheek. It was a soft and warm embrace for a second, when she thought it was Shane, next to her, smiling, stroking her face gently… But it soon all faded away, as she opened her eyes, seeing she was bracing some air, alone in the dark, and his voice had faded away. She smiled a bit, happy to have heard him, but sad to have lost him once more… She sat in front of her tent, on a nearby rock, looking at the moon silently.

######°######

Days slowly went by, and it has soon been a week they were gone. And still, he was nowhere to be found. They tried to remain strong, especially Nate, who was tired of driving, planning, ordering and watching over everyone. The trip was hard for everyone. Caitlyn was torn between Nate and Mitchie. She was impulsive and, at the small clue she might have found, she told him to go there or there… Nate, more cerebral, wanted some time to think about which road they should take, by studying conscientiously the plan. Jason was silent, but was slowly taking control. When Nate was hesitant, he chose for him, and he was like a mediator between the two. However, they've been through the country and now, they were somewhere, trying to find a gas station. Jason was angry that Nate let the car running out of fuel and they argued. Nate secretly gave Caitlyn some money, telling her to buy some food, as they haven't taken enough, and some chewing-gums too. When he was angry, he would always chew some. It was something his father always did. Once in the car and when everything was settled, Nate started chewing one, letting Jason drive. It's been hot on the road, and he opened his window, trying to do some bubble but Jason, being Jason, smashed it and it exploded. Nate had chewing-gum on his face and hair, frozen, as his brother was laughing hysterically, stopping the car. The girls helped him to get rid of it with some tips and advices. Small moments like this one punctuated their trip. Sometimes, they would be sad and regret everything, but they were together and there was always someone to cheer them up. But the trip was long and hard…

######°######

The same scene happened again. Shane was lying, curled up in a ball in the corner of some small bushes, panting. It was risky being so near to houses, but he had no other choice. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He has never felt so alive. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself changing. _This happening… Again..._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. This time again, he began to change his mind quickly...

He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker. It was like if long broad shoulders tried to emerge from him, to replace his own. A now familiar stranger was taking his place tonight. His once robust legs were deprived of muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak and he was hungry for food. But his wants were more important that his needs… _It's almost finished… Hold on… Just a little bit longer… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts…

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Only a few minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He got up, shaking from head to tail. He sighed, scratching his head with his paw.

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights turning on. He tried to run away from the two tennis court, but he knew he couldn't go far. He was surrounded by houses and humans… Maybe even dogs… He didn't want to fight and kill once again, and he tried to run faster but something was on his tracks. His clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He heard yells and screams of humans as he was running down the streets as fast as he could. But something pushed him, crashing in his ribs. He coughed, gripping the pavement. He didn't fall. He turned around in a jump. He didn't want to fight, but he would try to intimidate his possible opponents. And there was only one. A big German shepherd, with a sheriff star on his collar. He howled, showing its all white teethes. The dog didn't move an inch… He even stepped forth.

-We've heard about you here, wolf-dog…

Shane stayed still; still showing his teethes and now, was growling. The dog didn't seem intimidated at all. If he truly was from the police, he might be stronger the other dogs he had fought…

-And you won't roam here or even hurt someone! I will take care of your case…

The dog jumped swiftly beside Shane. He thought he'd jump on him and jumped too, but fell on the ground and the dog scratched his head. Shane was badly hurt, as his eye was bleeding. He had a cut. And now, he could only hear his loud heart beats and the sound of his deep breaths. Everyone gathered around the two animals, silent. They were holding their breaths in horror as Shane got up, growling very low, all hair up, fangs long and sharp, gleaming in the moonlight. He vowed he would never let anyone hurt him again. He didn't want to fight, hurt or kill someone. It wasn't like him. But that dog did it, and with that strike, he had just crossed the line.

The instant he struck him, Shane lunged at him and snapped his jaw around the dog's muzzle, digging his claws deep into his neck. As he recovered from the blow, he could hear the dog's screams of terror through his closed muzzle and the crowd's screams of horror. In shock, Shane backed off, dragging the dog with him. He had latched himself onto his opponent's face and Shane swiftly twisted around, trying to shake him off. When he finally did, blood streamed downs his muzzle from where the police dog had bit into him. This one tried to charge for him again, but the wolf-dog bit down into his flank. He held on with his jaws, while using his back legs to drag him away from the terrified crowd. The German shepherd couldn't twist his body enough to bite his enemy, so he kicked out with his back legs, hitting square in the throat.

-I've had enough of you all! I've had enough of this! I've had enough!

Shane shouted out as the dog coughed from the blow to his neck. That last one turned all his attention to him, leaving his back exposed for the crowd to see deep bruises. Shane growled deeply and jumped, biting into the badly bruised one's shoulder. With all his might, he lifted his opponent high in the air, and threw him away against a house. The wolf-dog, blind by hurt and madness, ran to him and crushed him on the porch. Even on the ground and against an enemy that was worth two or three opponents, the police dog would not give up the fight. He kept biting and thrashing, trying to break free. By now, all those fighters were covered in bites and scratches, but that didn't stop them. Snarling, Shane jumped right on top of the dog, knocking him into the ground. He held down on his throat with his paws, pressing all his weight onto it. The dog was suffocating, gasping for air, struggling. But soon, the struggle decreased in power. Then, the crowd yelling and screaming scared him, and he jumped off. Then, he realized what he had done…

-No…

He whimpered, while running away. He had enough of all this tragedy worth a story… He ran away, passed a small bridge, and ran faster, hoping to reach another town, where he'd be a complete stranger… He had done the worst: free violence, fights, killing somebody… Even this last one with bad luck… He groaned, angry. It was his entire fault… Now, he had only one solution left to end this all… Whereas somewhere not so far away, a beast was looking for him, as well as his friends, who were in great danger… He had to end it… It's the best he could do… He just had to do it… Suicide…

Song "featured" in this chapter: _Talking to the moon_, _Bruno Mars_


	25. Chapter XXIII: Shane to the rescue!

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXIII: Shane to the rescue!

A lonely young man with his head down, looking at the ground was walking down a street. He was far away from home, and he knew that. His eyes couldn't stop but sometimes wander on this small city. He was at its limits. He raised his head slowly, gulping. He turned around, and looked back. Nothing. Only the wind's blows were audible as well as his torn heart, which he was think he couldn't hear its beats anymore. He shut his eyes tight, trying to remember any warm-hearted memory. He didn't succeed. He was punished for what he was. He was a monster, and no one would accept him. He had to do it. He had to run away, it was best. He paused for a moment, breathing with difficulties, as he had a heavy chest. Anywhere he looked, he saw big houses. Some cars went past him, not even noticing a young man lost in a completed unknown city to him. He felt out of place. These houses with gardens, trees near the porch, and neighbors, and such, remembered him of his brothers. They had a big house too when they were younger. Then, they grew up, they became celebrities, and they had to go where life wanted them to be.

-Watch your steps!

A drunk driver almost hit him. He honked furiously, without seeing the road. Shane watched him going away with a blank expression. He sighed deeply, and pursued his long walk. He was able to run very fast as a dog, a bit faster than cars. So, he didn't know where he was, not even how far away he was. Thunder started to roar loudly, and soon enough, when he was only two steps away, rain was pouring down on him. He shrugged, and continued his walk, lost, hurt, like a ghost. He was completely wet a minute later. He could remember these summer rains with the band and the girls. They were in their cabin, bored, when it started to rain. Jason, randomly, took his raincoat and went out. They all followed him, and they played out in the rain, like kids. It was still hot, and Jason soon took his jacket off. They were brawling, rolling on the ground, laughing… Before they ran away and jumped into the lake, fully clothed. It didn't matter, they were together, happy. They didn't need anything else. It was them, and only them. They all laughed when Jason "accidentally" pushed Nate, who fell on Caitlyn. He was bright red. Shane thought that it was at that very moment that they've fallen in love. They all witnessed it. A sudden sneeze snapped him out of his memories. He had walked a long distance now, as he was in another town.

-Where are you going, idiot?

Another man, this time with a cell phone, didn't notice him. He braked at the last minute, before he went away. It was the second driver that didn't notice him. So he really was a ghost, a lost soul. The sun started to decline over the horizon, and he sped up his pace. He started to feel weird as he looked for a place to hide…

######°######

He was laying, shaking and whimpering, though he no longer begged. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He felt it coming quicker and quicker. It was like if a whole new and bigger body tried to emerge from him, to replace his own, crashing his skull in the process. A now familiar stranger was taking his place tonight. A stranger he hated, for he made him run away. His robust legs were growing more muscle, and he curled them to his chest to regain any kind of comfort. His whole body was weak; he couldn't stand that pain anymore. His stomach growled and he was hungry for food. But his needs were more important that his will… _That is how it all begins… _He snorted violently, letting the curse take over what was left of his human parts…

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food until sometime later… He still couldn't stand the fact he had to hunt for food. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. His head started to change quicker than the last few times, his nose had another shape, longer, and his eyes hadn't change color but were smaller… Quickly, it was all his body that changed. It took him less than 30 minutes to change completely. He was no longer human. He was a beast. He tried to caught his breath, panting, exhausted from that transformation. It was quick, but the pain was worse. He slowly got up on his four legs, trying to find his balance. Everything was a blur to him. It was a mix of colors and couldn't guess what was what.

He whimpered while sniffing loudly. Then, he froze, watching carefully the lights fading in the few houses. Some weren't turned off, as families enjoyed watching TV. His huge shadow ran towards them and engulfed them while he was howling. The moon started to show slowly, and two brownish humans eyes were gleaming in hurt and fear, on what looked like the shape of a wolf's head but looked like a dog's. The eyes. The only human part left. Clothes were torn, on the ground, left in the mud and blood. He howled again, showing its all white teethes. He whimpered…

He slowly walked away, now fully aware. He went through a small wooded area, and reached a block. His belly growled as he sniffed loudly. He ran to the backyard of some random house, and jumped in the garbage. He quickly found what he was looking for, and took out of the trash can some meat. It wasn't something like caviar, but it was already enough for him. He hated to hunt. He chewed slowly, savoring this rotten meal, which was like a real meal to him. There wasn't food everywhere, and he had to spend some days without eating anything, and it didn't kill him. His Dad used to tell him a lot "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger". It was wrong. He was weak. But he didn't really complain, as there were tons of poorer people than him. He was a star, had a big house, a beautiful girlfriend, a loving family, lot of money… While there were some people who had to trim all their lives for nothing. They were fighting for their daily lives. Thinking he was the last person on earth who could complain relieved him a bit.

He got out of his trance when a loud noise startled him. He looked towards where the sound seemed to come from. He heard low growls and barks. The wind quickly made him smell a strange scent he had never noticed before… He was on a territory. Apparently, it was theirs, as they were a pack against him. He backed away, not dropping the food. The bigger, which was way smaller than Shane, faced him, showing his small fangs. Shane howled, showing his, and some dogs backed away, but not the leader. Shane was upset; he didn't want to fight the pack. He didn't want to wake up the monster in him. But it was already too late, as it lunged towards him, biting him shallowly. He wasn't really hurt from the bite and it surprised him. He smashed it with his huge paw, making it crash on the trash cans. The pack circled him dangerously, growling, showing teethes, drooling… He had no other choice than to face them. He went in battle stance, doing the same as them. He was way bigger. Then, a loud bark echoed in the empty street. In a flash, they went and attacked. Whimpers, cries, barks, hairs, blood… It was a blur. It was a nightmare to Shane, who tasted a dog's blood… Again.

######°######

The moon was more visible now. It was beyond fences and states, so far but also so close to him. It was shining with all its mighty and pride, trying to surpass the power of the sun. The sun and the moon were in constant fights for dominance. They're always hunting each other but can never reach their goal. It was a tale someone he couldn't quite remember told him long ago. That was why there were days and nights. He didn't believe it anymore, as he went to school. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. Knowledge isn't everything alone. It needs something more…

In Blue Limestone Park, a lone wolf-dog was wandering. He walked slowly around the lake, before sitting on the rocks. He sighed, touching the water with his paw. He looked at it, dull. It was big. Bigger than regular dogs. And covered with blood. He grimaced when he thought about what he had done earlier. At the end of the afternoon, he went in the nearest city, looking for food. He found some in garbage, but was in some dogs pack territory. He was hungry, depressed and lost. Without thinking, being pushed by his deepest instincts, he fought them. They were about seven or eight. They ran away, for he had killed one. It was his meal. Realizing what he had done, he ran away, and even had the desire to drown in this lake. He didn't. He was a coward. He sighed, looking at his reflection. He truly was a wolf-dog, but mainly a dog. But… He was still a monster. He killed. For food. He even got a scar on his chest. It was the mark. It reminded him of the monster he truly was. He sighed, got up, and walked away. He'll sleep in the bushes, and maybe he'll have the courage to drown tomorrow. Or maybe not… He'll see. He sat in the middle of the basketball ground. He could clearly remember and revive his memories… How he played basketball with his brothers… When Jason broke his ankle because of him… And how Nate was tired of playing all the afternoon… And how they were brothers… Now, he was alone, here. Alone. A thing he had never been used to.

-Hey boy… What are you doing here?

Shane looked away, and saw an old man handing him a bit of his sandwich. He was reluctant at first, but his stomach was growling and he was longing to eat something good… He whimpered, getting closer. The old man laughed at him. Finally, he sat next to him, chewing and eating, delightfully, the sandwich. The man ate some more, and gave him the rests. Shane happily ate them. He smiled and patted his head. Shane didn't move, and enjoyed his presence.

-You must have been through a lot, boy…

His voice was deep and yet, warm. Shane was feeling safe next to this stranger who fed him. It was the first human who didn't run away or ignored him. He was different. Good different. But, Shane's ears perked up. He got up, alerted. Since he was an animal, the nature that was surrounding him was his friend. It was telling him everything. And now, he heard cries and yells in the wind. His family was in danger! He walked in circles head down, knowing that the man was watching him. He got up, and Shane looked at him.

-I think it's time for you… You've found your way back… A wolf can't follow that road… But maybe a dog can…

He smiled at him, and walked away. Shane watched him disappear at the corner of some bushes. Then, he felt terribly lost, and ran there to find him, but saw no one around. The old man was gone.

-A wolf can't follow that road… But maybe a dog can…

He heard whispers in the wind. As well as his family's cries and yells. He sniffed loudly and smelt it. Its odor. It was attacking them. They can't survive… He was a monster… Like it. They were the same, in a way… He still had to try. It wasn't for him, but for them. He won't let them die. He won't let it kill them! It will pay for everything!

-Now, go boy!

Shane howled with all his might, hoping his family would get his call. After that, he looked around him. He was gone. He was thankful to him. He showed him his way back. He walked away, until he reached a road. From there, he ran as fast as he could to the East. He was coming. He'll help them. They won't be alone. But the clock was running down, and he had to make it fast. He had to get there before the beast. Or at least, before anyone could get hurt…


	26. Chapter XXIV: Face to face, trying to es

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXIV: Face to face, trying to escape...

The sun was ever-so-slowly making its descent over the horizon. The blue of the sky was turning pink, purple, and that dark, hazy hue that accompanied the sunset. The sun, that giant orb of light and warmth, was a fiery golden-yellow in all its glory. The forest was slowly being cloaked in shadow; the trees, bushes, and tall grasses were beginning to darken with the absence of light, while the first star appeared in the shadowy skies. A herd of white-tailed deer stood tall in the fading light, mothers watching their young while males were kind of fighting. In the distance, the call of a lone wolf made them shiver and run away. No doubt that the night was coming. Animals knew that too well. Many of them were killed by nocturnal predators.

-Where are we going?

Jason was driving the car through the now massive forest. Nate was holding the map, looking at it carefully, trying to find any clue of where they were. Mitchie and Caitlyn, bored of hours spend in the car, were looking through the window. They sighed in unison. Nate was going mad, trying to find the state they were in.

-Jason, when we were on the highway… Did you turn left or right?

-Which highway? We've been on three or four…

-Well, in that case, about the last highway… Was it the 63 or the 84 one?

-I don't know…

-How could you not know!

Nate screamed so loud that the girls jumped. They looked at Nate. They've never seen him like that. Jason was still driving, not bothering looking at him.

-Don't worry, it'll pass. He just dislikes adventure…

-I don't dislike adventure! I dislike the way you go, head over heels, with no precautions! We don't have much food, water, our phones won't last long, there won't be enough fuel to come back, and we're after Shane and a dangerous beast and, after all that, we're lost somewhere in the USA!

They all looked at him. He was panting, sweating, and his eyes were red from anger. He almost fumed. Everything went silent. The girls were trying hard to suppress some laughter.

-Nate…

-What?

He turned, facing his brother. His eyes were burning, and Jason started to shake a bit, frightened by his brother's behavior.

-We're there…

He quickly pointed a part of the map. Nate looked at him, eyes wandering everywhere. Now, he was fuming. He turned around, looking behind the car and saw a board, on the side of the road, showing the state and its number.

-So… What do you say to your amazing big brother who just found where we are?

Nate mumbled, looking back at the map. Jason quickly took it, and threw it in the back, and the girls caught it.

-I didn't hear you… You won't have it back until you say the words…

-Thanks… Now, give it back!

Jason was laughing as Nate was fighting to get the map from the girls. They were so bored before, that they took the opportunity to laugh and play. Then, Jason braked, and Nate flew in the back.

-Nate! Are you alright?

He turned around, dizzy, for his head had just smashed against the seat. Caitlyn and Mitchie gave him some space, while Jason was frozen. Nate smiled quickly at his girlfriend, before climbing back to his front seat. They both giggled when he fell again, on the dashboard. He regained his composure, and looked at Jason, triumphant, showing his the map in his hand.

-Beat ya'!

But his big brother didn't respond. He waved his hand in front of his eyes, and he still didn't move. The girls screamed, making Nate jump. He swiftly turned around, and froze. There, meters away from them, in the shadows… The beast was looking at them with sparkling eyes. Without a warning, Jason started the engine, and drove the other way. It was still following them. He looked at his rear-view mirror. It was getting closer and closer to them. The girls couldn't help but watched it. He was running like a human, on his hind legs, but when Jason sped up, he growled and jumped. This time, he ran like a wolf. He was tall, and thin, but muscular. His body shape was similar to the wolf's, but he was much more like a monster. His eyes were the worst part; they were burning in anger, hate and lust. Nate opened his window, and threw him an empty bottle. It didn't see that coming, and got struck. As it was a glass bottle, it burst in many chunks, and some got struck in its eyes. The beast groaned, but kept running.

-What did you do?

-I just try to stop it!

-But I kept this bottle to build a fountain for birds!

-Jason! Shut up and drive!

It was getting closer… The girls watched it, appalled. The boys were looking at the dashboard anxiously. They were driving at the speed of 80 mph whereas the limit speed was 65 mph. And still, the beast was getting closer!

-Jason! Brake!

Mitchie yelled, and everyone jumped in fright. He brake too late and the car went beyond the road, in a small field. Then, the car stopped, and Jason couldn't start the engine. They all groaned, looking angrily at the dashboard. It wasn't empty yet.

-Jason, you'll push the car with me, to get back on the road. Mitchie and Caitlyn, you'll have to get out for a second. I f anything happens, quickly get in and lock yourself. In general, never look back. Got it?

They all nodded, lost. With the help of the boys, the girls got out, and waited for them on the road. Nate and Jason went behind the car, and started to push with all their might.

-Push, Jason!

-I'm pushing…

-You better be!

-I am pushing!

-Then push harder!

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh with Caitlyn. Brothers fight, but they're still brothers. Then, they heard a growl. They shivered in fear, gulped, and turned around. In the distance, in the dark, it was watching them. It howled. They screamed, and the boys ran quickly to their sides. Nate took their hands, and ran with them towards the car, which was still in the field. Jason faced the beast for second, throwing pebbles, but quickly ran away, yelling. It was following him. Nate opened the doors, and rushed the girls inside. He threw the keys to Mitchie, who started the engine. They all turned around, hearing a yell. Jason had tripped on a rock, and was now falling down the small cliff. The beast stopped, looking at him. He fell hard on a rachitic trunk, smashing it. He groaned, trying to get up but his back hurt. It howled, getting on his four legs, and walked slowly towards him, eyes gleaming. He opened his mouth, as he couldn't get up, but he was so terrified that no sound came out.

-Go away!

The beast received some rocks and branches. Nate quickly came next to his brother, helping him on his feet. But they both fell again, as the beast's huge mouth was just a centimeter away from them. It was groaning, drooling. Nate quickly threw it some sand, and ran with Jason, as fast as they could. The car went past them, hitting the beast. It went miles away, growling very low. Mitchie and Caitlyn got back in the back seats, allowing the boys to climb in. Jason drove back on the road, mouth wide open.

-Look at my car! The hood's destroyed! What am I gonna say to Dad and Mom?

Nate smacked his head in astonishment.

-What? They helped us! A beast is hunting us down and what you are only thinking about is your car? Jason!

-But my car…

-You're a worldwide known popstar! You can buy another one!

-But this one…

-Shut up and drive!

They laughed a bit, trying to calm down a bit but a growl made them shiver. Nate looked at the rear-view mirror while the girls looked back. They went livid, frozen. It was running on four legs, and now was stretching one to get a hold on the car. It was so close that Mitchie and Caitlyn could clearly saw it. Its brown eyes were burning in lust and made them shiver. It was like they took their voices away from them. They were deep brown, so deep that they could catch a glimpse of deep hurt and hate. They felt awkward. These eyes reminded them of someone they've seen sometimes but they couldn't remember who.

-Faster, Jason, faster!

Nate quickly pushed his brother's leg, and they quickly lost the beast behind them, in the growing dark. They all glared behind the car, a bit relieved.

-I hope it lost our tracks…

-I think so, Caity'…

Nate's soft breath on her shoulders made her shiver in delight, and she quickly turned around and met a pair of gleaming eyes. He smiled, kissing her forehead, before getting back on his seat. Mitchie looked at her with a goofy smile. Yep, when everything will be over, she'll hear about it… They giggled a bit, thinking about it, hoping it'll be normal again.

-Nate! Where do we go?

He was still driving fast, and there were two bends only minutes away from them. They haven't read the signs before, and everyone was holding their breath. Nate quickly glared at both directions. The one on the right was quite dark, and it may lead to a highway, while the other was a bit less dark, and they could trick the beast by going on small roads.

-Left!

Jason turned at the last minute, and a horrible rustling made them shiver. The car was surely scratched, and Jason whimpered, groaning. Nate was holding himself mentally to not smack him. He showed him another small road, and they were near some fields, with the wind blowing hard.

-Nate!

They turned around in horror. It was behind them once again, on the trees. He jumped on the car, crushing it. Everyone yelled, and the car was sent in a fence. Mitchie and Caitlyn were thrown away in the process, and fell on the grass in loud thuds.

-No!

Nate's yell filled the air as he fell against a tree. Jason fell on him, with a bit of torn seat in his hands. They had zoned out a bit, but Nate dizzily went to the girls. It growled deeply and very low. They were in danger… They all knew that. The car was only meters away from them; they would have to run to maybe get out alive. It was their only chance…


	27. Chapter XXV: The solemn hour, Shane face

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXV: The solemn hour, Shane faces the beast…

They were screaming, lost. Jason quickly opened the doors of his car, and everyone got in. Nate was holding Caitlyn tightly, in the back, while his older brother tried to start the engine with Mitchie's help. The front board showed that there wasn't enough fuel. Much to their horror, the red line was showing the word "empty". Jason punched the wheel angrily. It was the ever first time in their whole life that they saw him angry like that.

-Damn it!

Then, he had an idea. He quickly turned around, looking at his brother.

-Where's your phone?

Without a word, Nate handed it to him. He quickly went through his contacts and even had a smirk when he saw he still had Dana's number. Then, he dialed Brown's number. They all waited anxiously, locking their doors, and looking everywhere. Jason gave the phone back to Nate, sighing.

-He doesn't answer…

Then, a loud growl made them shiver in fear. There, in the middle of the small fence, was the beast. It was on his hind legs. It was tall, about twice their size. He slowly walked towards them, eyes sparkling with lust and anger. He was monstrous. He was tall, skinny but strong. His paws were long and cut, like his snout. It was a creature from hell. He growled, getting closer and closer… Jason pushed the siren button, the flash lights… But nothing stopped him. They were all frozen when it scratched the bonnet of the car. The metallic sound was tearing their souls apart. Then, without any warning, the beast crushed the car, breaking the door in a loud noise. They all yelled from horror, and the boys helped the girls to get out.

-Run! Never look back!

Almost out of breath, and followed by the monstrous beast, they were almost at the end of the fence. It was too late to get back now. They left everything in the car, except the phones and the flash lights. Jason helped Caitlyn to jump the tall fence. She landed on her stomach, but quickly got up, to help Nate to get up after he fell too. Jason was pushing Mitchie when the beast smashed him in the ribs. He landed meters away, groaning in pain. Mitchie was screaming, and the beast immediately turn away to face her.

-Mitchie! Jump!

She took hold onto the fence, Nate and Caitlyn handed her their hands. The beast was right behind her, she could feel his breath on her back. He roared in anger, and raised a paw, but Jason jumped on him. He groaned, jumping up and down, but Jason was still on him, punching him violently, as fast and hard as he could. Then, the beast smashed his back against the ground, smashing Jason too in the process. His ribs were killing him, he couldn't get up, and he was out of breath. Mitchie yelled, throwing rocks. He turned towards her, showing her his sharp and shining fangs. He was just a meter away from, on his hind legs, growling menacingly…

-Mitchie! No!

Then, she closed her eyes, holding her breath, waiting for the strike… This didn't come at all. She reopened her eyes slowly, imagining an agonizing Jason or herself almost dead… But she was relieved and scared to find a growling and threatening wolf dog standing protectively in front of her.

-Shane!

The beast fell on his back but, with one swift motion, was on all four in less than a second. Shane stepped closer to the beast, head high. He tried to look big, but he was way smaller. It raised his paw but Shane, who was quicker, jumped and bit his throat. Blood was spread on the ground as he was tearing its flesh. Roaring in pain, it smashed him away in one violently attack with his huge paw. Shane landed next to Jason, on his side. He groaned, shaking his head, and quickly got up. The beast dashed towards him, crushing him with his paws and digging his claws deep into his side. He yelped in pain, jumping up and down. With what was left of his strengths, Jason got up and smashed the beast on the ground. Shane took the opportunity to get away from its grasp.

-Shane!

Jason was pushed away in one strong motion from the enemy, and landed hard on his back. He whimpered, and rolled on his side, not moving. Shane instantly ran next to him. Like Nate days ago, he couldn't move. Mitchie mustn't be hurt, like everyone else, and he was the only one who could pretend to stand up against the beast. He had no other choice. He had to make sure they were safe. He looked at Mitchie, showing her Jason with one motion of his head. His eyes shone with hope, love and fear. He howled, being the interest of the beast. It ran towards him, growling, drooling. Shane ran away, at the end of the fence, jumped it, and ran into the darkness of the forest, deep into the dark, followed closely by a raging beast. Mitchie quickly ran towards Jason.

-Shane came back! It's following him! He's alone! What do we do?

-We can't… Follow him… It's… Stronger than us… If we do… We might be badly hurt… Or even dead…

-But…!

-No buts! I can't… Run that risk for you all…

-Jason, he's your little brother, he's Caitlyn's second best friend and he's my fiancé! We have to help him!

Jason rolled on his stomach with what was left of his strengths. He looked at Mitchie quizzically, lost in his thoughts. Soon enough, they were joined by Caitlyn, then by a panting and scratched Nate.

-You two are…

-Yes. We must help or else, he'll be dead!

-Why didn't you tell us?

Nate chuckled, making everyone look at him.

-In fact, Shane told me first, and it was supposed to be a secret, but now that everyone knows…

-Everyone knows what?

-That Mitchie and Shane are engaged!

-Really? You didn't tell your best friend! But still, congrats! And-

-Stop!

Mitchie's yell made everyone stop their blabbering. She looked frantically at them, red.

-We have to help Shane!

Nate, head down, fist under his chin, was thinking. He looked back and forth at the car and his family. Jason was hurt, in a way, he was avenged, but not when he wanted to. The girls were scarred and lost, mostly for Caitlyn, who was in Mitchie's arms, whispering. No other choice. It's now or never.

-Come on!

His deep voice echoed in the fence. He gave Mitchie the keys to open the doors. Since he couldn't carry his older brother, he dragged him. He avoided rocks and mud, and walked all the way to the car, with no stop. Panting, he laid him on the back seat, and told the girls to sit in the front. He made sure the doors were closed, kissed Caitlyn, and gave them his phone.

-What are you doing?

-Since Jason is out-

-I'm not completely! I still can hear you!

-And that I can't let you girls go… You'll watch after Jason, sorry for that-

-Sorry? I'm not a burden! I fought it!

-And I'll go help Shane as best as I could.

Everyone went silent. The wind was blowing his hair, and even if he was trying to sound perfectly strong, inside, he was appalled, and lost. They heard a howl, and shiver. Mitchie had big eyes. Caitlyn took her in her arms, trying to soothe her.

-If anything happens while I'm not here, call the police, anyone… If no one comes back after the sunrise, call.

He blew one last kiss at Caitlyn, who was sobbing. He turned around, watched closely the forest for a second, and headed towards the sound. The dark engulfed him completely and, at that very instant, Caitlyn really felt lost and scared.

-So… What if we play at « Can you guess what I saw »?

######°######

I jump up on him, with bristly hairs. I tore away his mouth, skinned him lively, and impaled him in the tree… His blood invaded my mouth and slowly sank on the ground in a slow melody. Then, I crashed him on the ground, digging my fangs in his flesh. He yelled, growled, and scratched my eyes… I continued, squeezing him with all my strengths. I banged him against the tree. It cracked of everywhere and I roared. I continued. The foot failed! The arm and leg broke! The blood poured! He does not move any more. In a tremendous run-up, I threw him against the other tree but with my fury and my hatred to the heart, I missed and he went crashing down on the cold ground. The wind got up and made my hairs flutter. I growled in delight on his fall. I sat next to him. He was laying, shaking, but when he felt I was near him, he growled and tried to push me away. I chuckled, and got on two legs. I was ready to finish him off when I heard someone scream his name at the top of the lungs.

-Shane!

I turned around to see who it was but That someone threw me a big rock. I yelled in utter pain, as it burst my eye! Then, the same someone jumped on my back punched me and tore away some hair in the process. Blood went into my other eye, and I soon went blind. I jumped up and down, like I did with Jason. The band was strong headed, I always knew that. It was no wonder that they would stand up against me to save their dear brother… Then, a sharp and vivid pain made me shiver and fall. I scratched the ground to get up but froze when I heard a loud growl.

-Shane…

I rolled over and crashed the boy on the ground. While he tried to get up, I lunged and dashed towards my prey. I got him by his ribs, and I bit him, planting my fangs the deeper I could. I squeezed his ribs, trying to break his bones, to destroy his carcass, to break what was left of human in him.

-Oh no, you don't!

The boy I have forgotten for a moment smashed me on the ground, and burst my other eye with a rock. I was completely blind and roared! The pain was killing me, I couldn't think straight! I turned around too late and he hit me. It was a paw. I was sent flying meters away and crashed on the ground. I heard them breathing slowly, and I think they were watching me. I quickly got up, surrounded by dark lights, and roared. My breath was full of hate, and my heart beats were full of agony. I heard him growl. I heard his paws on the dirt. He was coming from my left. I heard him jump. I turned around, blocked him with my arm and squeezed him tight before throwing him against his brother. They both fell on a loud thud. I jumped on my hind legs, walking towards them. I was much scarier like that. I raised my paw to smash the boy, but he jumped and bit me. I tried to get a grip on him, but he jumped on my back. I failed. He bit my neck, and sank his fangs deep into my throat. I roared in pain. In a small, yet, disgusting noise, he burst my carotid. My vision blurred, I was wet, I couldn't think straight. I was agonizing. If I have to die, I'll take him with me in hell! I grabbed his hind leg, and throw with all my strengths against the rocks. I heard him yell. Nate ran, and it all went silent. My heart beats were slow, almost inaudible for me. Now, I realized, I heard nothing. My heart stopped. I groaned, turning around, on my back. Then, I felt weird. I felt light, happy… I heard a lot of people screaming, but it didn't matter. I saw a bright flash of light, but it didn't blind me.

-What? It's not…

I ran towards it. I was now human. Not a beast or a monster anymore. I was me. The one I used to be and not a shell. I may have lost my way, but I have never forgotten my way home. I feel horribly guilty for the pain and destruction I made… I thought for a moment to tell them the truth, but now I realize it was too late. That disease took the best of me. I was blinded by hate, drenched in my sorrow. The most blind, is the one who doesn't want to see… And I was. I've made my mistake, but now, I know I'll never have the chance to make it up to them. I'm so sorry. In the end, I think I'm better dead… The beast's tamed. There's no more left in me, except my rotten conscience, rotten from all these years of madness. We should always keep our eyes open. Especially when we're lost, walking in the dark. Now that I come to think about it… It's official… I left this planet. I'm dead.

Song "featured" in this chapter: _Our Solemn Hour_, _Within Temptation_


	28. Chapter XXVI: Turncoat, the beast was…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXVI: Turncoat, the beast was…

It felt like it was so long ago... the feel of his own warm blood slowly running down the side of his neck. The pain the fangs inflicted on him was indescribable, but somehow he managed to survive… For his own bad. Imagine two white-hot nine-inch-nails slowly driven down into your throat and slowly ripping it, enjoying your fall. Then, those same fangs very leisurely draining the fresh blood from your throat… That's what it feels like. The monster you are is slowly but surely killing you from the inside. The final shot is always given by you. You kill yourself before the end of your nightmare… Or at least, at the very faint glimpse of hope to escape… But it is a poison that cannot be cured by _standard ways_… It is deeper… It eats you away for good… And when you feel it started, you can't stop it. It's already too late.

Watery brownish eyes slid across the bloody ground in an almost blind manner, irises merely a phantom of their previous lustrous condition… Their owner lay pinned to the moist ground… Fur matted with blood and sweat and his soft tuft was now a tangled mass of dull light grey streaked with red, the creature resembled more of a wild animal than the intelligent and human being he truly was… He whimpered. His torso was rising and falling very slowly, a sign that he was still breathing. When someone touched his broken leg, he shivered. The poor wolf-dog was almost left for dead.

And _it_ treated him as such. An animal… a killer. Worth no more than the blood stripped from his shaking body, organs so rotten by hate and lust that they remained shivering in shame. _It_ tried to kill him in the outside and inside. _It_ failed. He survived. He survived but paid a terrible price. Now, he had to fight his last big battle: death… He was surrounded, they were yelling, crying, asking for help… Someone and he knew it was her, was next to him, slowly caressing his well damaged body. He whimpered, feeling strange. For that battle for life, he was alone. No one could help him. But he felt surrounded by love, and not by people. Way beyond bodies, and the physical, there were souls and hearts. He closed his eyes, feeling lighter, as his strengths slowly vanished.

-Shane!

-Brother!

His life was slowly drained, he stopped shaking. He felt cold, and dumb. The world went blur, with no more sensations, feelings, flavors… Everything was dull. As colors faded away, like his own life, he closed his eyes shut. He wanted to end this all. He couldn't bear cries, hurt, pain and devastation anymore. _It_ turned him into a monster, and there was no way back. _He_ was the monster now. _He_ hurt Mitchie. _He_ killed animals. _He_ even had the lust to taste human blood. _He_ killed it. That was it. _He_ was the monster. _He_ was better dead than alive. Who would accept _him_ anyway? A monster…

-Shane…

That voice… That very voice… It reminded him of…

-…

A bright light of white flashed in the darkest of his nights. He felt like he was engulfed by some overwhelmed sensation he had never felt… A state in which you feel nothing, you're dull, but… You could see the light in the deepest of caves, hear a butterfly from the moon, and even… You could feel you're on top of the world… You're somewhere _beyond_… But you're not totally disconnected to your world. You could hear people's yelling. Their cries were louder.

-Shane… Don't leave…

Her voice was full of tears… It was heartbreaking. By that single voice, above all that noise, he felt a pang in his chest. He felt weird. He couldn't breathe right. He had never felt so alive. He wasn't dull anymore, he felt everything. The grass, her caress, voices, breaths, yells, fear… He remembered everything, from the moment he was born, up to now. Then, it hit him. He wasn't a monster. He was controlled all along. And now, he had broken free. He felt his heart beating fast. Now, he knew. The white light slowly faded away, and he was left in the dark once again. Something, an invisible being, pushed him far away, somewhere he had never seen. It was all white. Just white, no sensations, dull again. He was frustrated, and went to find an exit to end this all. He wasn't going to die; he didn't plan on it at all. On the contrary, he wanted to live. Badly.

######°######

Mitchie was crying, curled into Jason's arms. Caitlyn put her arms around them, and they all hugged, next to the wolf-dog body. He was still breathing, but with difficulty. They didn't know if he would live. Nate was standing behind them, face down, fists curled. He gritted his teethes. He failed. He ran all the way down here to help his brother and now, he was going to die. He was mentally blaming himself for that. They were right when his brothers told, when they were kids, that he couldn't do anything right. He thought they were kidding, because they laughed, but now…

He had not lied when he promised he would cause him pain… Much pain. And it had been going on for years… And it got worse now… or had it? He lost count of the moments once again; breath and mind hitching as yet another knife-like feeling, a sharp pain, rooted itself directly in his heavy chest… He turned around, and put his hand on his face, covering his eyes. He didn't want to see his brother agonizing. He wasn't strong enough. It was just beyond him. He put his hands on his ears. He didn't want to hear his family crying. It was tearing his soul apart. It made him think he was the murderer. He wanted these words to be a lie, he couldn't believe he was losing him, they were losing him. It must be a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare! They would all wake up in a second, breathing, sweating, and they would all laugh about that silly thing in the morning while eating breakfast… He closed his eyes tight, and opened them. Nothing. It was the same scene. He couldn't bear it. He walked away, head down.

The thunder roared violently. Flashes of lighting smashed against the ground. The rain fell abruptly. The storm raged. Trees were blown. The night had fallen hours ago. The moon rose majestically behind the trees. It was full. A fast, fresh and hard wind broke against the cabins. Some pupils did not sleep, playing to tell horror stories. The wind slammed shutters. Doors trembled. In spite of the wind, the evening was warm. The thunder roared again, illuminating with white and fast stripes the pure black sky. Very few stars were up there. There were only clouds which tore this absolute black. The rain sounded like fingertips taping against the windows. No one noticed but, behind the thunder's loud noise, they could hear roars… Long, loud and creepy roars from something that might be big…

Lying, curled in a fetal position in the corner of some bushes, was a rather tall man. He was greeting teethes and smashing the ground with his hand. He has never felt so low. He spat a lot of times, punching, crashing trees that surrounded him. He groaned, feeling himself changing. _That is how it is supposed to be._ He curled up a bit more, hiding his nose with his growing hands. He had finally met his match, one that no rival of some kind could ever have done so well. Nobody had ever been able to dig so deep...hurt so much...fight him like this on the inside and out. Never before had he felt such a void of emptiness, not even when some persons left him.

He was laying, shaking and groaning, though he no longer ever cried. His tear ducts were worn, even thought he hadn't cried. No longer could he feel anything, other than the large waves of dull pain. He groaned, then yelped, and finally whispered. Nate ran towards him but stopped dead in his tracks. He was completely frozen. His family was some meters behind him; he could still see them through the dark night. The darkest he had ever seen. He was shacking, while he walked steadily towards him. Then, he froze. He couldn't believe it. The beast that tried to kill them, that attacked his brother, that was a curse this summer, that was…

His throat was dry and sticky, and his belly only whimpered, wishing to be fed, though knowing it probably wouldn't be granted food anymore. Dried bile and stale urine along with the smell of mildew made his throat lurch, though he could only gag, nothing in his stomach to be thrown up. His loins tightened and he whimpered, hoping to not to have to give into the urge. Several minutes later he whined before roaring. The wind blew, smashing him hard. He groaned, and howled at the moon, queen of the night. It is time… He let go of this life, falling on the cold and rocky ground. His mouth was open and his eyes too. His body was watching him, but his soul went in another world, where his brother might be. He hoped not with all his heart and soul. He tossed a small pebble at the body. He was dead. Angry and torn, Nate yelled at the dead body, letting all the thoughts getting out. He felt better.

-What have you done? I thought you were there beside us, Uncle Brown! Not here to try to kill us!

His family heard him yell and guessed what he was referring to, but Shane needed them beside him now, so they didn't turn around. Angry like he has never been before, and after witnessed his brother's fight and seeing him agonizing, he did what he thought was good. He tightly gripped his Uncle's legs, and dragged the corpse to a small and rocky hillside of the rather small mountain they were in. From there, he could clearly see the lake. But not any of the Camps. He groaned, looking at his Uncle. He will be avenged. He took hold of his arms once again, and rolled him over before pushing him down there. He watched the corpse falling down, and hitting many rocks and trunks. It was badly scratched, and its clothes were torn. When he couldn't see him, he sat and enjoyed the sound of this body hitting the ground and obstacles hard. He felt some satisfaction when he heard another sound. The last one. The body had fallen into the lake. He smiled a bit, but felt some sadness. That body, it was his Uncle before… The one who taught him guitar… And drums… These moments, these memories… Were they part of the lie? He surely was part of his family… But he didn't do something bad. It was just a corpse and what his Uncle did was bad. Terribly bad…

-Kid? What-

Someone sat beside him. Nate didn't bother to turn around. He remembered that presence. He knew who it was. He looked at Nate, silent, before watching the horizon.

-How?

-Long ago, I quit the band 'cause I knew about this… No one would trust me. Our friendship had fallen apart since then. He was blind. I was deaf. I would have never thought he'd done that one day…

-But why?

-The heart has its reasons which the reason ignores. He couldn't get rid of this curse. He tasted power, and invincibility… He couldn't have enough. In the end, it has rotten him from the outside and the inside. He was completely blind. One thing you have to know kid is that only one person can do something in these moments, and that's the cursed one. It's not your fault. It was his.

He got up, and helped him to his feet. They walked steadily, slowly, back to the agonizing Shane. Before he could speak, Axel turned around, took off his sunglasses even thought it was dark, and showed him the moon.

-I heard strange noises. I called authorities and came here. Even though I told Dana not to follow me, she did… They must be already here. I won't tell anything about your Uncle, and so you should do the same. Don't worry about your brother, he isn't a wolf-dog anymore, he's human. He got rid of the curse. One last thing before we get there and that they would interrogate us… Never mind what can happen, always keep your eyes open… All your senses must work together…

After these words, he turned around, followed by Nate. They passed a few trees before they were surrounded by police and ambulances. It was ShowTime…

Song featured in this chapter: _How Could This Happen To Me_, _Simple Plan_


	29. Chapter XXVII: Come back and love…

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXVII: Come back and love…

Everything was silent, brilliant, soft, and paradisiacal. There were neither smells nor noises. The silence reigned in master. Everything was white. It was the only color. He enjoyed dreaming it about the other next days. He had felt moreover never so relaxed, happy to live. This sensation transported him in euphoria according to the imaginary beating of his heart. It has been quite a while since it seemed to him not to beat any more. His whole body was for the rest, light, almost like the air. He felt himself floating. He was free. Nevertheless, it was only this state, and this only state which allowed him to reach the pure and utter bliss. He was quiet and serene naturally "at ease with himself" as we used to say. It was in fact a selfish happiness, in the end.

-…

He heard some rustles which broke the silence, coming to rock him in his enjoyment.

-Shane…

The rustles increased in intensity. Soon, he had the sensation to be in the middle of a conference where persons murmured noisily around him. The pains went up in his body, reaching the stomach, making him bend under its weight, the back, the throat, the head … He was paralyzed by pain. The color became then black. In this total and deep night, he was seizes by violent pains, that became dreadful, unbearable. It seemed to him to be able to hear something beating violently in his trunk. He was as taken in an iron vice, crushed by the wild jaws of some plague. He thought that it was his end.

-Ah!

He gave way to the suffering by closing eyes of all his strengths, incapable to resist this stream which submerged him, the lively far from the paradisiacal bank. He had no more the strength left to move. A demonic yoke surrounded him, imprisoned him, squeezing him from head to foot. He felt sucked up, taken towards an unknown territory which already frightened him. He believed to hear an abyssal music. His resistance weakened. The nothingness attracted him. The black became blood red.

-Ah!

A feeling of solitude invades him. He was alone. Only in his event. Nobody to help him. He had to cross the solo passage. No other choice. He repeated that it was his end. The eyes, big and empty, began to shine with a lively brightness. He felt something beating down on him. Something heavy, stifling.

-Ah!

The pain was eventually so strong and violent that he almost lost the common sense. He had jerky gestures, shouts, and groans … Nothing could describe what he felt at this moment. As if the world, the Earth crushed him. And then, suddenly, it was as if God's hands quartered him. A deep and intense light blinded him, burning his eyes filled with hope. His body was caught on fire, his lungs were burning. He gave a long and powerful cry.

-Waa!

Tears flowed on his cheeks so much for he has never felt so alive. Then, a lady in white blouse accompanied with the other doctors, without breaking eye contact, red, breathless, roared with enjoyment.

-He is alive!

He hardly had time to blow, quite sweaty, that Mitchie held him by the neck, squeezing his arms. She cried. He coughed, and she released slightly her embrace. The deep brown eyes shone with life. He smiles to her and kissed her again. While holding her near him, he murmured her some words to her, so she was the only one that could hear him.

-Don't ever leave me, Shaney…

-Never. Love is where your heart is…

They looked at each other; they were lost in each other's eyes. They smiled mutually.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

From this moment on, when they embraced, they understood that the real adventure is to live, to go through events. He has revived for her, she lived for him. You should not look very far to find the paradise…

Song "featured" in this chapter: _Breathing Space_, _X-Ray Dog_


	30. Chapter XXVIII: Back to normal, concert

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXVIII: Back to normal, concert.

There was no doubt I was nervous. After these events, Shane somehow convinced me to go on tour with them. And right now, I was terrified, as I was singing _La La Land_… I did the best I could, even though I had thoughts running through my head a million miles per minute asking if the fans would like me. I did small concerts before, really small, in high school, in front of friends and my class, but it was all! And I really didn't know if I could do it… Would I actually get booed of stage like some other stars? I mean, it can happen… I'm not so special… So, I was praying not. The lights started to dim, and I heard fans screaming my name. Someone pushed me on the elevator and, with dopamine running through my veins, it was all over in just a second, and I was sweating. Shane smiled brightly at me, holding my hand. I finished my song and applause filled my ears, like a symphony of roars. Not that it would even be close to what the group would get but I was happy with what I got. It surprised me that they liked me… After all it was my first time ever on a real stage this big and in front of a huge audience, of thousands. Or even trillions!

-How is every one doing tonight? Good, I hope!

I called and cheers filled the room, and seeing people so happy made me feel great.

-Hartford is amazing!

I shouted and shouts continued getting louder, answering in roars of joy.

-One last question, how excited are you to watch Connect 3 perform on this very stage? I want to hear you!

I said and the noise was impossible, but I knew they could go louder. I could've sworn I felt the ground shake from all the yelling. Even Jason seemed to have difficulties hearing just a single note from his guitar.

-So happy to be on this stage, share it with the wonderful band and to share my music with you all. A lot of things can happen but always know you can believe in yourself and that there are no problems, there are only solutions.

I gratefully waved at the huge crowd, and quickly kissed Shane's cheek. I turned around one last time, when the elevator started to going down. Flashes, screams, yell, applause… My heart was beating wildly against my chest. I heard Shane saying something but the screams were too loud and I couldn't hear anything. I went to the backstage, and watched them perform. It was the song he wrote when he was sick… Nate did some arrangements, but it turned out really good.

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm laying here tonight  
>And I can't stand the pain<br>And I can't make it go away  
>No I can't stand the pain<br>_

I saw that Shane put a lot of soul into this song, and that he related it to these past events. Nate was playing his piano, the white one. He was talented. Jason, well… He was playing guitar. He was a pro at him. It's just sad that he didn't want to sing. Ever. And we don't even know why. Back at Camp Rock, I heard him singing when he was building his famous birdhouse… He wasn't bad! He has a lower pitch than his brothers but he can have a very high one. Well, not as high as Nate, but still…

_How could this happen to me  
>I've made my mistakes<br>got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on as I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

Shane looked back and smiled at me. Just by looking in his eyes, I noticed that he seemed hurt, just by remembering these dreadful events… Like most of us. But we had to hide them from people, especially doctors, since we didn't know what they could have done if they knew it… No one has to know.

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again  
>So I try to hold<br>On to a time when  
>Nothing mattered<br>And I can't explain what happened  
>And I can't erase the things that I've done<br>No I can't_

Shane kept staring at me, and I exactly knew how he felt. Jason came next to him, nudging him with his guitar. Nate smiled, looking at them. The crowd was perfectly still, carefully listening to them. It was the final part, where all instruments were playing together, and the music was getting louder, like emotions.

_How could this happen to me  
>I've made my mistakes<br>got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on as I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes  
>got nowhere to run<br>The night goes on as I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

Shane finished the song to applause. I was so happy for him. Shane and I decided by just one look, that we could add something to the performance. They had big screens on the side of the stage. So during that song they would flash pictures of me and Shane. There were also some pictures of me and Nate and Jason. Then, some pictures of us when we were at Camp. They all laughed when they saw Jason building his birdhouse out in the rain. We were excited for it. Then, Nate stood up and grabbed a mike while he got his red guitar.

-Now Hartford…

-Now, it is time for _L.A. Baby_!

Crowd was going mad, yelling, and screaming. It was their favorite song, and they were showing their joy. Shane walked towards his mike, and Jason stood beside him, like Nate. They stroke that pose for a second before the song started to play.

_L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(Shes a)<br>L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(Youre my)<br>L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(Shes a)<br>L.A, L.A, BABY _

Nate smiled at me widely, playing his guitar. He seemed to nod strangely and someone tapped my shoulder from behind! I jumped in fright, but squealed and jumped in Caitlyn's arms. Nate, on the other hand, seemed to be laughing, like Jason and Shane. They quickly turned around, and the younger started to sing.

_Driving down_ _the highway with the,  
>California breeze in my head<br>YEAH, YEAH!  
>YEAH, YEAH!<br>YEAH, YEAH!_

_Out on Your Vacation Baby,  
>That's my destination, see you there<br>YEAH! YEAH!  
>YEAH! YEAH!<br>YEAH! YEAH! _

Shane shared his mike with Jason, who, for the ever first time, was singing with his brothers! Caitlyn and I instantly picked up our cell phones and started to record that worldwide event!

_Here we GO!  
>So now let's GO!<br>You gotta, GO! GO!  
>Bring it on! <em>

Jason turned around, smiling widely at us, but his smile vanished the second he saw our phones… Nate was smirking at him, and they exchanged strange glares. Shane took his mike and started to sing with Nate, Jason was pouting.

_The two of us tonight  
>We can make this last forever<br>We're in the neon lights  
>It's just you and me together<br>Hollywood is the time  
>The stars are shining<br>For you and me_ _tonight in this cit__y  
>Where Dreams Are Made of,<br>Where Dreams Are Made of, _

The crowd was yelling, they were getting madder and madder as the song was getting to its end. It was totally insane! If someone would have told me I'd do something like that years ago… I don't think I'd believe him…

_Dinner and movie, one on one.  
>The night is our, I'm on my way.<br>YEAH! YEAH!  
>YEAH! YEAH!<br>YEAH! YEAH!_

_We can do whatever  
>You can pick a place and tell me<br>WHAT YOU SEE!  
>YEAH! YEAH!<br>YEAH! YEAH!  
>YEAH! YEAH!<em>

_Here we GO!  
>So now let's GO!<br>You gotta, GO! GO!  
>Bring it on! <em>

Shane clapped his hands, and the crowd started to do so, and yells started to fade. It was a bit quieter, but still loud. The boys were fine, and were having fun, like they always do on their concerts. They seemed to play a game… We, girls, were watching them, and they were waving at us secretly.

_The two of us tonight  
>We can make it last forever<br>We're in neon lights  
>It's just you and me together<br>Hollywood is the time  
>The stars are shining<br>For you and me_ _tonight in this cit__y  
>Where Dreams Are Made of,<em>

_L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(Shes a)<br>L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(You're my)<br>L.A, L.A, BABY  
>(Shes a)<br>L.A, L.A,_

_It's the two of us tonight  
>We can make it last forever<br>We're in neon lights  
>It's just you and me together<br>Hollywood is the time  
>The stars are shining<br>For you and me_ _tonight in this city_

_Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>Where Dreams Are Made of, Yeah  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on  
>Where Dreams Are Made of<em>

They finished the song in an incredibly loud applause, the loudest I have ever heard! It was insane! Now, it was their very last song, and the crowd knew it. Shane did a quick speech; he wasn't quite easy about it, unlike Nate, who could do a president-like speech about nothing. They all came in the center of the stage; Jason was the only one who was playing guitar.

-Alright thank you guys so much, now, it's time for…

-_Burnin' up_!

Shane, who was always finishing his little brother's sentences, called, squirting water into his mouth from some water bottle. They looked tired, but they made it to the end, because of the fun they were having. Nate was wearing the wife beater Caitlyn had bought him one random day. It was grey, but a bit light. He smiled at us, like Shane. He was playing the drums, at the back. The music started playing, with Nate first. Shane and Jason made a bet with us. And guess what? He did it. Yeah, he played the tambourines-like things in the back. Yeah. He looked a bit like a mad man with some grimaces he made. It made us laugh, like Jason. This one took his guitar rather quickly, following him short after.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
>You go around like you know<br>Who I am, but you don't  
>You got me on my toes <em>

Nate quickly joined them, with his mike, and sang with Shane while Jason was strumming his guitar.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
>And I'm trying' to keep from going under<br>Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
>And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby<em>

_Come on girl _

Shane turned towards us. I think he said that thinking of me… That's that big bright smirk of his that made me think so. Jason went to the left, making some fans scream. Nate went to the right, almost next to us, but the producers said "No contact with invisible guests for the fans". So, they discreetly waved and smiled at us, without the fans noticing.

_I fell _

_(I fell)  
>So fast <em>

_(So fast)  
>I can't hold myself, back<br>High heels _

_(High heels)  
>Red dress <em>

_(Red dress)  
>All by yourself<br>Gotta catch my breath _

Jason was jumping up and down, like a hysteric. Concerts were his thing, and he loved to do some tricks on stage. His brothers have noticed that since the beginning of their careers, but didn't complain at all; music was all about sharing and having fun!

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
>And I'm tryin' to keep from going under<br>Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
>And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby <em>

Nate went further to the bottom of the stage, shaking hands with some fans, and Shane, a bit jealous I think, went next to him, doing so. Jason just laughed, strumming his guitar.

_Walk in the room  
>All I can see is you<br>Staring me down  
>I know you feel it too<em>

We were screaming like the other fans, thinking that we were their girlfriends and, for me, fiancée. Then, Big Rob came next to the elevator and hugged us. He was tall, very teddy-bear-like in fact. He was a hugger. Towards us, the girls. For the boys, he was like a body guard and… Well, a fighter!

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
>And I'm tryin' to keep from going under<br>Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
>And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby <em>

It was Jason's turn to go and "meet" the screaming fans. Some grabbed his shoes, and it didn't help him to go back next to his brothers. So, they came and shacked hands once again, helping him to get away.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
>And I'm tryin' to keep from going under<br>Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
>And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby <em>

Big Rob, smiled at us, before going on stage as the band called his name, and the crowd was getting wild, the ground was shacking…

_(Big Rob)  
>Yeah, its burning up<br>In this place tonight  
>The brothers singing loud<em>

_(Connect_ Three_)__  
>And we're feeling right<em>

_(Big Rob)  
>Get up and dance<em>

_(_Connect Three)_  
>Don't try and fight it<em>

_(Big Rob)  
>Big Rob for real<em>

_(_Connect Three)_  
>And thats no lie<em>

_(Big Rob)  
>Stop, drop and roll<br>And touch the floor_

_(_Connect Three)_  
>It keeps on <em>_Burnin' Up___

_(Big Rob)  
>More and more<br>I got JB with me, layin' it down  
>Come on boys<br>Let's bring the chorus around _

They all went to the bottom of the stage, shacking more hands, waving at the fans, even Jason was even! Except he didn't want a mike… Well, that's Jason…

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
>And I'm tryin' to keep from going under<br>Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
>And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby<em>

_Burning up  
>Burning up<br>For you baby  
><em>

They introduced the other performers behind them, Jason was funny! He was running around, showing who was who when his brothers said a name, pumping his fist in the air, jumping up and down… It was Jason! Then, it was finished and tons of people started clapping. This song was amazing and I loved how they performed it. They were really good at it, no doubt about that. But what made it more special, is that we were their girlfriends. Yeah. _It_ was special, that bond.

-Thank you Hartford!

They called sending a wave then went off stage. I was instantly greeted with a huge hug getting spun around my feet removed from the ground.

-Amazing love! Did you see it? It was insane!

Shane was almost yelling, shaking from joy and adrenaline rush. He gently pulled me closer and then placed a kiss upon my lips.

-Thanks, you were amazing too… I'm going to go in my dressing room. I think I have a headache…

I said smiling, kissing his cheek.

-We have the night now, come on.

He said taking my hand. I waved at Caitlyn, who waved back. She was with Nate, and they were heading towards his cabin. Jason came some minutes later on the set, but was only welcomed by his parents. Poor Jason… We're always leaving him behind, even though we owe him a big time… I giggled a bit and followed as he led me to his dressing room. I giggled once more as he closed the door and pressed me up against it kissing my feverishly cupping my one cheek and his other hand on my waist…

-You have to get ready for the party…

-I'm ready! I just need to spend time with my fiancée first…

He said kissing me again and I sighed happily into it. I guess 5 minutes won't kill us. After all, we were the stars, we deserved some rest! I leaned into the kiss as he closed the door.

-I should watch you perform more often…

I said giggling into the kiss. We parted, out of breath, and, I must admit it, tired. We sat on the couch, and he put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. We were quiet, looking at the white walls, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. I began to close my eyes when we heard someone banging on the door.

-Shane!

We heard someone calling his name in a hurry, and I groaned pulling away and fixing my hair. His hands were always messing up my hair even though it was tied up, that took talent. However, with his hair product, I didn't know which brand, it was always perfect, no matter what… The banging gout louder as the seconds went by.

-Yeah…?

Shane called a little breathlessly, trying to sound innocent.

-Help me! They're… They're… Damn, open up!

No doubt that that desperate and goofy voice was Jason's. We both laughed.

-Sorry Nate changing my shirt! I'll be right there in… Let's say 15 minutes?

Shane called, smirking, making Jason even more desperate.

-Damn it, bro'! Help!

He said in a heartbreaking voice. I glared at Shane, and his smirk disappeared. He looked back and forth at the door and me.

-Alright, I'll open… But if he gets annoying, it'll be all because of you…

I giggle and watched him go open. The second he opened it, Jason went in in a flash, jumping on the couch, next to me, pale, livid, with big eyes, shaking a bit. Shane was frozen, looking at us in disbelief.

-What happened, Jase?

-Nate and Caitlyn, they…

Shane nodded, and I instantly walked in the long corridors beside him. We stopped in front of Nate's small cabin, as he tipped a code in the small machine. I glared at him curiously.

-What? He's my brother. We have no secrets!

I giggled and, right when we opened the door, it smelt strange. Like a beast or… I can't describe it… Then, he slowly pushed a little the door, just enough for us to perceive a chair. Even though there was a code to get in, they still put a chair to make sure no one could come… Jason was on our door, looking at us with big eyes, still pale. Since his cabin, well, his machine, was out of order, he had to go through Nate's cabin to get to his. Then, Shane nudged me, pointing a corner. We saw what looked like a bed. The covers seemed to be moist and it was shaking a bit. Not quite, but just enough for us to see. Now, I understood why Jason was like this.

-Alright, that's enough…

I said sighing, before carefully closing the door. We walked back to our cabin with a traumatized Jason. Shane pushed him inside, on the couch.

-So, that's what made you so… Livid?

He gulped, nodded and breathed heavily. I giggled a bit, sitting beside him.

-You know you mustn't tell, okay?

He did the same thing, a bit relieved.

-But, you know, there's nothing to be appalled for… But you're too young… You'll see one day…

I laughed at how Shane tried to sound like he was the oldest… Jason was shocked, he opened his mouth to respond but he laughed too… I rolled on the couch, getting stomach hurt from that hysteria… Minutes later, when we were all ready, and Shane offered some of his clothes to Jason, who didn't want to go to his cabin, Nate and Caitlyn came in. A long silence. They sat next to us, looking at the ground. Shane smirked, while Jason was eyeing them suspiciously. I giggled a bit, it was funny… For us, not really for them… Finally, after a long moment, Nate broke the silence first.

-So… Ready? We should head to the party…

We nodded, and all went out. Nate took the keys of his car, ready to drive, but Shane stopped him.

-You're too _tired_ to drive, I'll do it.

Nate went bright red, and sat on the passenger seat, without complaining. Caitlyn and I giggled, except Jason, who was laughing hysterically. Shane started the engine, and soon enough, we headed towards their house. They didn't say a word, because they knew, in the end, that we knew what they did…

Songs featured in this chapter: _How Could This Happen To Me_, _Simple Plan_

_L.A. Baby_, _Jonas _

_Burnin' Up_, _Jonas Brothers_


	31. Chapter XXIX: A surprise for Mitchie and

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXIX: A surprise for Mitchie and Shane…

Mitchie couldn't sleep. For the billion time that week, she was laying awake in bed at 2:00 in the morning. As she looked over at a sleeping Shane, she couldn't help but feel a little strange. That very same feeling than when they had first met. They had _both_ received the news. They had both been there when the doctor had told him that he was safe. It had gone away for good. He wasn't "_sick_" anymore. Except that when he was in the hospital, doctors told him he was sterile. They had both been disappointed by the fact that they wouldn't be able to create their own family. Mitchie knew how much Shane wanted a family and they were upset by the fact that it was now impossible. Shane had been there for Mitchie after the news had been delivered and he had been strong for her sake but Mitchie knew how devastated he was. Quickly looking back at her husband, Mitchie untangled herself from the blankets and hopped out of bed. The coolness of the air hit Mitchie's skin but she didn't pay attention to that. Wrapping her arms around herself, Mitchie seated herself on the window seat. The soft sounds of the rain beginning to hit the roof provided a sense of calmness for Mitchie. She has always loved these sounds. They were soothing her. They also reminded her of Camp Rock. She heard Shane roll over, making the bed creaked. She diverted her gaze back towards the shadowy horizon then was startled when she heard his voice.

-Mitch?

He asked in a groggy voice, still sleepy. A flash of lightning lit up the room and Mitchie could see Shane starting to sit up. He almost fell when he was trying to get a hold onto an invisible thing he though he saw. She giggled a bit.

-The window.

Mitchie answered in a distant voice, almost in a whisper. The rustling of the sheet indicated that Shane was getting out of bed. He slowly walked out of the room, not seeing the door. He growled, holding his nose, getting out after opening it. She giggled as she got back to bed. She heard distant noises coming from the kitchen.

######°######

It was dark and quiet, only snores could be heard. Shane, only half asleep, rolled over to pull Mitchie closer to him but frowned when he couldn't find her, only holding the bed sheets.

-Mitch?

He asked in a whisper, as he slowly woke up. As he started to sit up, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room and Shane could make out the figure of someone sitting by the window.

-Window.

Mitchie answered back in almost the same tone as him, looking outside. He sighed softly. Shane threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He shivered a little from the cold as he was only in a pair of boxers. He scratched his arm, yawning. Thinking that Mitchie might be cold as well, he picked up the bathrobe from the closet and walked over to Mitchie. When he reached her, he noticed that she was also in a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet. Shane draped it over her body and stood behind her as they watched the rain fall for a few minutes. It was only when she deeply sighed that he dared to speak. It was like a signal to him.

-What's wrong honey?

He asked gently, rubbing Mitchie's shoulders. Shane smiled when she leant back into him.

-You haven't seemed yourself these past few days…

-I keep thinking back to…

Mitchie said in a small voice after a short pause, but couldn't finish her sentence, because her voice was crackling a bit.

-I haven't been able to sleep because of it. We thought it was over and…

Shane wasted no time to pull Mitchie into a standing position and engulfing her in a hug. Shane grew a little worried by how tightly Mitchie was clinging to him. He knew her too well.

-Is there anything else?

Shane asked quietly as he led them over to the bed, after closing the window. He sat down and pulled Mitchie down onto his lap. She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

-I don't know. It's just... I know how much we wanted a family and…

Mitchie noticed that her voice starting to become laced with tears.

-Oh Mitch…

He was shocked by how deep she was hurt, like him. Even thought they weren't fully adults, all grown up, they still wanted to have a family of their own, one day. She buried her face in Shane's chest. He just held Mitchie while she let her fears pour out. He gently caressed her cheeks, trying to soothe her. He loves her with all his heart and it kills him to know she's unhappy.

-I'm not going to leave you… How could you ever think such a thing?

Shane whispered in her ear. He felt Mitchie's grip tightening on him. He had fought too long for Mitchie and now that he had her as his wife, he wasn't about to let her go because of this. She was his treasure, his everything. Yes, he was a little disappointed that he and Mitchie wouldn't be able to start a family on their own, but there were other options.

-What can we do Shane? We want a family more than anything…

Mitchie started to make Shane sad too, but he didn't show it. He couldn't help but smile at the last part.

-There are no problems, only solutions. There are tons of options for and I'm sure that if we look for one, it'll work out.

-Really?

Mitchie asked as she lifted her head to face Shane. He just smiled and gently kissed her.

-Really really, honey.

-Thank you Shane…

-Anything for my beloved wife…

Shane said so as he brushed some of her hair out of her brown eyes.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

Shane leant down for another kiss, which she gladly gave him.

-Think you will be able to sleep now?

He asked her as they both pulled apart.

-I think so…

Mitchie said with a smile. Shane smiled at her, contemplating her beautiful face. How he loves her… Then, an idea popped up in his still a bit sleepy head… His smile started to change into a smirk. Mitchie noticed this change and she raised her eyebrow suspiciously, taunting him a bit, like they used to when they were younger.

-What?

-Maybe I should keep you up… You know, for waking me up at 2:00 in the morning…?

She eyed him more suspiciously, and she opened her mouth to speak… But before she could ask how he was going to do that, Shane pushed Mitchie back on the bed and attacked her sides with his fingers. Mitchie immediately started laughing.

-Shane! Stop!

Mitchie somehow managed to speak in between laughs. Shane smiled at the happiness that could easily be seen in Mitchie's eyes. It made him laugh, kissing her neck. He suddenly stopped tickling her and leant down to softly kiss her. Mitchie seemed surprised by this but didn't complain. Shane pulled away to see a dreamy smile on Mitchie's face.

-Daydreaming about me there Mitch?

Shane teased her. For just a moment, they were kids once again. Mitchie snapped out of her little daydream and looked up to see Shane smirking at her.

-Shut up…

Mitchie mumbled as a blush crossed her cheeks. Shane laughed as he pulled the covers over them, and brought them back up so that they were covering the both of them.

-It's okay if you were dreaming about me… I mean come on, I'm part of a famous band, happen to be incredibly hot, funny, smart and you are married to me… After livin' the dream with me!

-Someone's got a big head tonight, popstar…

Mitchie said with a smile. He smirked a bit.

-Only because it's filled with thoughts about you…

Shane said smoothly. Mitchie blushed again. The rain started to pelt down harder, drowning out every sound. The couple was quiet for a moment as they watched the rain outside. Everything was even darker outside as they cuddled. A sudden loud crack of thunder caused Mitchie to jump. Shane remembered that she used to be afraid of storms as a kid. Over the years she had progressively gotten better but there was still a small part of her that was still scared of them. It didn't get better when he was… A monster… That period really was a nightmare… Shane rolled off Mitchie and held her close. She smiled softly at him. He knew what was going through her mind without her having to tell him. That's how well he knew her. After all, they were married.

-'Night Mitchie.

Shane said sleepily, turning the lights off.

-Goodnight Shane…

Mitchie replied as she moved herself closer to Shane. They listened to the storm that was raging for some more minutes before peacefully sleeping.

######°######

After their conversation that night, Mitchie and Shane began to do some researches into other options so that they could have a family. Both their parents and friends were supportive of their decision. They all helped them. Well, in their ways… Nate and Caitlyn went to contact different doctors and well-known hospitals. Jason, on the other end… Well, he was just being Jason and the supportive brother… The only problem was that Mitchie seemed to be getting sick. It was getting worse every day. A doctor told her she had just caught a gastric flu. She took her medicine, but it wasn't effective at all. Everyone assumed that Mitchie had picked up a bug but Mitchie brushed it off as a small cold, if it wasn't what he told her. When the vomiting started, Shane grew worried, along with everyone else.

-Maybe I should take you to the doctors Mitchie. But this time, mine.

Shane said as he sat next to her on the bed. Mitchie was too tired to argue so she agreed. Then, she quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. It took just two seconds for Shane to be beside her. After ten minutes of intense sickness, he went to his small office to call his doctor. Everything went by so quickly that they seemed to be out of place. The doctor suspected some illness that was completely unknown to them. So, she went through medical examinations, with a very supportive Shane, like a venipuncture. After a day in the hospital, he took her home, as she was worn out.

Two days later, Shane and Mitchie found themselves waiting for the results in the doctor's office. Their family was waiting outside. They came with the couple, because they planned on going out for the week-end, but the doctor called them and told them it was important. So, they all came here, waiting for the dreadful results. Mitchie couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Shane noticed this and reached out to hold one of her hands. Mitchie sent him a grateful smile. With him beside her, she felt better. To her, he was the perfect husband. Then, the doctor came in, a tall and thin man, with grey hair and small glasses. He was the perfect stereotype of the scientist.

-Mr. and Mrs. Grey?

-Yes?

Shane asked but his voice was a bit shaky. He, like Mitchie, couldn't hold his feelings in. The doctor sat on his huge chair, too big for him, handing them papers with many numbers on it. They seemed lost and both looked at the scientist. He smiled at the couple, reaching for Shane's hand. For that second, Mitchie felt weird.

-I must say congratulations. You aren't sick at all. The tests you have taken are 100% positive that you are pregnant Mrs. Grey.

Mitchie and Shane seemed to have frozen. They looked at each other in disbelief, with big, yet watery, eyes.

-Wh...what?

Shane finally asked, breaking the long silence.

-The tests confirm that you wife is pregnant. About 4 weeks along.

-But how?

Shane couldn't help but ask this very question that now haunted him.

-I was told that I couldn't have children…

-I'm not sure how to explain that. Your system seems to work again. It's a miracle. Congratulations again to you.

The doctor said before walking out of the room. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other for a long time, speechless, before breaking out into large smiles. She squealed as she leapt into his arms.

-I'm pregnant!

Shane laughed at Mitchie's excitement. It was a miracle.

-We can start a family now…

Shane said softly, hugging her tight. She took the papers, putting them in her purse. She'll keep them for a long time. The papers of the miracle…

-Our very own…

Mitchie said as tears started to gather in her eyes. She reached up and kissed Shane. They just stayed there, like forever, lost in each other's arms. They needed nothing else than them three. The baby wasn't born yet that they already loved him or her. The moment was soon broken when their parents plus Caitlyn, Nate and Jason entered the room.

-Is everything okay?

Connie asked worriedly. Everyone saw the tears in Mitchie's eyes and mistook them the wrong way. Caitlyn sat next to her, already soothing her, thinking they were bad results. Jason, being Jason, started playing with the strange tools, especially with the long tube-shaped like thing. When Nate told him it was an anoscope and what it was used for, he threw it back to where it was, making everyone laughs. Nate came next to Caitlyn, holding her tightly.

-What's wrong?

Caitlyn finally asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Mitchie and Shane just laughed while Mitchie shook her head.

-It's strange…

-Then what is it?

Mrs. Grey asked, holding her husband tightly, afraid of the answer. Shane coughed; it was his way to tell her he'll do the announcement. They all looked at him, even Jason.

-Well, Mitchie's pregnant. We're starting a family!

Shane proudly announced. The two watched the scene as everyone else seemed to have the same reaction. All seemed to have frozen before breaking out in smiles and squealing. Jason was jumping up and down excitedly.

-How?

Nate asked what everyone wanted to know, in a way. Everyone knew how devastated Shane and Mitchie had been when they had been told they couldn't have children.

-We're not sure. But we don't care about that right now.

-We're going to be grandparents!

Connie said before she quickly walked over to give Shane and Mitchie a hug. But a loud and high-pitched screaming made everyone jumped. Jason was squealing like a girl and had the voice of a girl when he rushed to hug the couple.

-I can't believe it! I'm gonna be "_Uncle Jase_"! Yay!

They all laughed, watching Jason jumping in hysteria. People who were waiting outside rushed to saw what was happening and started to whisper things when they saw him. Mr. Grey quickly shut the door, still laughing.

-What about "_Birdie_" for a girl and "_Birdo_" for a boy?

-I think that the choice for the names is up to the parents, bro'…

Everyone followed suit. Mitchie smiled. This was her family but now she and Shane had the chance to have their own small family. Mitchie's life was perfect. It was finally going great again.


	32. Chapter XXX: The beast's tamed

_The year of the nightmare_

Chapter XXX: The beast's tamed.

A car drove along a wide road framed by very on-line houses. It took off at a brisk pace, the wind sweeping the hair of its occupants. Three children in its back enjoyed counting the posts which they saw. Eventually, one of both boys began to fight with the girl by showing her his tongue. She also showed it to him and they quarreled, soon observed by the other boy, who remained silent up to there. He received an involuntary kick and deeply struck the car door.

-Mommy! Daddy! They're fighting again!

The woman, who sat in the front, quickly turned around, sighing. She swept the back banquette of a glance. The children became silent again.

-Mark! Alyson! Calm down!

-When will we be at uncle's house?

-Soon, sweetie, soon…

-In fact we're there, kiddos!

The man parked in front of a rather big and beautiful house, in a private parking lot. They came down from the car, the children rushed in the front door, rolling in the garden. The man slammed the door shut, frowning.

-Do you think it's a good idea to park here? What if we need to…

-Honey calm down… You're way too serious sometimes.

The adults arrived holding each other's hand, laughing. The doorbell rang and the door did not delay opening, revealing a woman with brownish hair, dressed in evening clothes. She smiled widely, squeezing them in the arms.

-You're already there? Come on in!

-Hi auntie!

The children kissed her happily.

-Nate, sweetie, Mitchie and Shane are here!

Once inside, they crossed the lounge and met in the dining room. Other adults came to greet them, like old friends they are. A man, a brown, hair curled with a woman with brown hair, another man but a dark brown one with the woman of the car and two other adults, all dressed well. The children met the others, running everywhere. The boy of the first two adults was brown frizzy with dark brown eyes, the other one brown, the smooth hair with eyes light brown and the girl, the brunette with smooth hair with the same eyes. Another girl, brown with blue eyes and a brown boy also but curled, played ball. Two other girls rather playing with dolls, both brunettes with the brown eyes whereas the last boy, the brown curled with the brown-green eyes clearly, played with Mark. The adults, sat at the table, were exchanged some fond glances.

-They look like us, don't you think?

-Yep.

Shane turned around to his little brother, who was drinking some wine.

-And I do see that Gary looks like you, bro'… It's your boy, no doubt about that.

He laughed, like Caitlyn, knowing what his brother was referring to. They wanted children after some years they were married but they had none. They tried but nothing worked. They even thought they were infertile, and their close family had to soothe them. Mitchie and Shane succeeded so why not them? They went to well-known doctors, tried everything… Then, one day, they finally had a girl, Melissa and a boy, short after, Gary. They're blissful now. They're even thinking about having another one.

-Yeah. He's daddy's little boy!

He laughed, taking Caitlyn in his arms. He really loves his family and is very protective of it. Mitchie, thoughtful was watching the children before tilting her head towards her best friend.

-But Melissa does look like Caitlyn.

-She mommy's little girl!

Everybody laughs again. A boy came in the lounge, sitting down on his father's knees, forcing him to release his wife's hand, who laughs. His father frowned a bit, but when he met his boy's eyes, his expression faded as he patted his head for fun.

-Daddy?

-Yeah, Christopher?

-Will we finish the birdhouse after lunch? You promised!

His gaze lowered to the carpet, knowing that everyone was chuckling. He didn't get over these things yet. His wife took their son in her arms, so he could take a slip of his drink he was longing for.

-Come on Jason…

He looked at his brother, who was laughing, clutching the chair's arms in hysteria. They all remembered when he wanted one in Camp Rock. It was still on their minds, even years after.

-Remember our talk last night, Jasey?

-Which one? The "No more children"?

They burst into a loud laugher, so loud that they all had tears. She nudged him, making him realize what he said. Even their son was laughing. He turned bright red.

-Ah. The birdhouse one. No more birdhouse since we have tons home… Yeah… But just for the kid? It'll teach him how to handle man's business.

-Building birdhouses is a man's business?

-Get over it, bro'!

He met his wife's eyes. He was pleading so hard for it that he was talking to himself. Then, she waved at him, letting the boy go.

-Alright. But it is the last one.

-Yay! Promised Christopher! But for now, go and play with the other kids.

-How are they doing?

Jason turned over to meet his brother's gaze, as he drank his drink.

-Oh… Very well. Mina's always teasing her brother and Judith cools them off. The best trio ever! And you, Shaney…?

Mitchie nudged Shane, who was sending death glares to his laughing brother, who made everyone laughs with him. She told him his nickname.

-Well, Alyson and Mark are always teasing each other, sometimes, they fight. In fact, Alyson is just like her mother, she's a fighter. But, Gregory's the quiet one…

-Yeah, Alyson and Mark are just like you but Gregory could be Nate's son!

Caitlyn began laughing hysterically, thinking again about the jousts between Shane and Mitchie. This one got up with a roguish smile, walking towards her "rival". Nate moved slightly, moving towards Shane, who also laughed, as the others.

-And you won't tell me that with blue eyes Melissa is your daughter…?

-But she's mommy little girl!

Mitchie began laughing, while her friend stopped, pretending to be outraged. She got up and bickered friendly with her, as teenagers.

-You'll pay for that!

She jumped on her, passing over the big sofa. Others hurled themselves, striking, trying to see the friendly battle. They rolled on the ground, moving one of the other one.

-Shane! Be a good husband, come help your wife!

-Nate! You heard what she said? Come help your own wife!

Made breathless due to having laughs, they jumped on the others, moving, crashing, and roaring to laugh. Shane caught Nate's foot, propping him up on the ground, making him fall on Mitchie, who had caught Caitlyn's wrists. She fell on Shane, who squeaked in his roars of laughter.

-Human Bomb!

Jason and his wife Dana jumped into the heap having removed shoes and jackets. Jason had a crush on her since Nate and she broke up. He used to meet her secretly, then, they were together… Backs cracked in harmony and the voices rose. They roared, while laughing in hysteria. Jason caught Shane, rubbing his hair, ruffling it whereas Nate was clamped under them, struggling of the influence of the women. Dana had caught Caitlyn's arm which held Jason's pants while Mitchie was over her, pushing Dana. All laughed, rolling around, and bickering as teenagers. The children sat calmly in the wide armchair, looking at them severely.

-Adults are way worse than us…

A few hours had passed by since their childish games and the evening came at small steps. They left the dining room, ending to tidy up places. It is what adults estimated. Being able to relive some stupid, childish moments. They were maybe too childish, hard sometimes but they had good heart in fact. The evening was there, stars too. A sky in summer, here is one of the world wonders. The family was sitting at the table around a campfire on the terrace, which Nate and Jason had prepared specially for the event. This last one liked the nature, and often made hikes and firecamps, the summer. It was part of who he is. Without speaking more about Rock Camp. Brown Cesario always took care of it and still welcomes young people, as well as former ones become official professors for some. When the sibship was younger, they liked going there, spending their vacations about music. It is there that the fates crossed themselves. Now, with the children, it is a little more stressful. Shane was next to Mitchie and they smiled mutually, hand in hand. Jason was next to his brother and Nate by his side. The children formed a small group with Dana and Caitlyn, and the buckle was locked up. Shane crossed his arms on the nape of the neck of his wife, smiling even more. Jason coughed, bursting out slightly, looking at his young brother, who had a brightness of mockery in eyes. They caught their guitars which were just behind them, and began to scratch, intoning a melody which they liked playing. Nate played the harmony and Jason the bass. Dana looked at them cheerfully, smashing her hands, pushing of the elbow Mitchie, which whistled. She looked at their faces over the red light which illuminated the place as a fire in Christmas. Shane beat the rhythm with his feet, pulled viscerally in the music. He sang then, encouraged by the small assembly.

-Come on Kids, Connect 3's gonna sing you a song…

Shane laughed at Caitlyn's comment, remembering well the first moment when they sang it…

_So let's sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>_

The singer quickly kissed Mitchie on the cheek, under the amused glances of his brothers and children. She, red, returned him his kiss and sang with him.

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>This is our song<br>_

She began to shake her head in rhythm, as well as her hands, followed by her husband. Everyone did the same, rocked by the festive atmosphere.

_Come grab your guitar  
>And sit by the fire<br>'Cause we all need a song  
>When we're weary and tired<br>We'll sit here together  
>And sing it out loud<br>_

Everyone merry was shaking their hands in rhythm, even the neighbors who passed several times near the fence. Nate strummed more hardly and more quickly, followed by his older brother, and the tune came again. This time, all the hearts sang around the campfire.

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>And this is our song<br>This is our song  
>This is our song<br>This is our song  
>This is our song<br>_

All these voices, nevertheless different, did not train it more than the only one, the unity was found. Nevertheless, they kept silent for the stanza, and the singer started again louder, under the languishing glance of his wife. The eyes glittered in the light of the fire which lengthened their shadows up to the wall.

_Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<em>

He started again solo, the arm in the back of his dear and sweet Mitchie, who smiled to him warmly. He blew a little, making a sign with a quick motion of his head to the others, who also started again, along with him.

_And come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>Come on and sing  
>Na, na na na na, hey, ya<br>_

Both shook hands, as a sign of victory. The assembly has not been able to refrain from holding a chuckle which made the children laugh. In the general euphoria which became contagious for the neighbors, all started again much louder.

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>(Our summer)<br>_

Several times, the singer of the group sang in parallel, as well as the female singer, urging the others to continue the harmony which was established. Jason looked cheerfully at Dana by smiling and the brown eyes burned with enjoyment with the campfire of the garden.

_This is our song  
>That's all that matters<br>'Cause we all belong right here together  
>There's nothing better than singing along<br>This is our summer  
>This is our song<br>(This is our song)  
>This is our song<br>(This is our song)  
>This is our song<em>

Nate and Jason stopped a few moments later, finishing the partition. The elder brother put his guitar just behind him, for the credit note under the hand. Nate pushed him slowly of the elbow, showing him their brother discreetly of a gesture of the head. He was in front of Mitchie, face to face, blow mixed, short, panting, and smiling. The heads moved a little more and lips met in a kiss. He caught her by the size, squeezing her slowly and she took him by the nape of the neck. The embrace illuminated by the powerful fire was blessed by the stars which seemed to shine even more. The children roared with disgust, pulling a laugh from their parents. Nate was folded in two, bursting out laughing. The older looked at them, wild, but could not refrain from smiling, happy for them. Then, he kissed Dana, pushed by the heat of the moment, soon followed by Nate and Caitlyn. When they parted some seconds later, a drill fell in front of Shane's eyes. They were both red. In spite of their mutual feelings, there was a small part of shyness in them. He blew to raise this drill but it eventually fell again always in front of his glance. She giggled and was followed by a general roar of laughter, under the moon and the stars. The evening was sparkling and friendly … The family was gathered, two generations under the same roof, with a mutual love and a warm home. They had the money, the time, the celebrity, the glory … But what to ask furthermore that the love of a family to be happy? We sometimes lose it on our road but we always find the one of the heart. Most hard, is to remain standing. It is what Shane and Mitchie felt. Now, married and with a girl and two boys, the happiness is complete. Both squeezed up the one against the other one, all illuminated by the campfire, the soft glance put on their children. Really, what to ask furthermore?

-And now's the time for my birdsong!

-No!

Everyone laughed at Jason's smile. Happy family.

Song featured in this chapter: _This Is Our Song_, _Camp Rock_


End file.
